Creepy Guy
by Aii-nim
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. PROLOG

" _Eomma_ jangan mengaturku seperti ini!"

"Jeon Jungkook! Dengarkan _eomma._ Kau hanya perlu menikah dengannya sampai dia memiliki wanita untuk dinikahi."

Air matanya menetes. Ibunya tidak pernah mau mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Jungkook sudah cukup terluka selama ini dan Ibunya menambah luka baru dalam hatinya.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana denganku? Kenapa _eomma_ dengan mudah menjualku pada orang lain? KENAPA?"

Suaranya parau. Rasanya hanya ingin mati dan mengakhiri semuanya. Jungkook terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi semuanya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin dijual, maka jadilah kaya. JADILAH KAYA DAN BERI IBUMU UANG!"

Malam itu, untuk kesekian kalinya. Hatinya kembali terluka.

 ** _Creepy Guy_**

 ** _Cast:_**

 ** _Kim Taehyung_**

 ** _Jeon Jungkook_**

 ** _BTS's Members_**

 ** _Genre: Dominant!au, School-life, Hurt, Marriage-life_**

 ** _Rated: M_** _for Mature content_

 ** _Lenght: Chaptered_**

"Sudah ku katakan berapa kali padamu. Aku tidak akan mau menikah denganmu!"

Tangannya terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah didepan psikopat ini.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi, Jeon Jungkook."

Ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengamit dagu Jungkook dan menekannya kuat, membuat Jungkook sedikit meringgis.

 _Jungkook kau tidak boleh lemah._

Matanya menatap tajam lelaki dihadapannya. Terus merapalkan kalimat penyemangat dalam hatinya. Jungkook tidak boleh kalah dari psikopat semacamnya.

"Aku. Tidak. Akan. Menikah. Denganmu." ucapnya penuh penekanan

Lelaki itu tertawa keras dihadapannya membuat Jungkook merinding. Dia pasti benar-benar psikopat.

Mata gelap itu menatap Jungkook tajam. Seolah akan menelan Jungkook kedalam dunia gelapnya.

"Lihat saja. Kau akan menjadi milikku, _Jeon._ Aku pastikan kau akan mendesah di _bawah_ ku."

Lelaki itu bicara penuh dengan aura dominasi. Seolah semua ucapannya adalah mutlak dan tidak bisa ditolak.

Sudut bibir lelaki itu terangkat membentuk seringai mengerikan lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Jungkook di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Dada Jungkook naik-turun melihat kepergian lelaki itu, emosinya meluap tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Jungkook merasa menjadi lelaki yang menyedihkan karena tidak bisa menjadi lebih kuat dihadapan psikopat itu. Seharusnya Jungkook memukulnya bukan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan mencoba menantang.

Air matanya menetes begitu saja. Bibirnya berdecak kesal. Tidak ada yang berjalan baik dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada satupun.

Punggung tangannya mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan kasar. Mengutuk semua orang yang membuat hidupnya seperti ini. Matanya kembali menatap figur lelaki yang sudah berada sangat jauh darinya. Pupilnya berkilat marah,

"Aku akan membalasmu, _Kim Taehyung."_

 **Kim Taehyung-** Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Tidak ada.

Dia bukan anak pintar atau berprestasi disekolahnya. Bukan juga anak nakal yang sering dipanggil keruang konseling.

Tapi Taehyung adalah penerus tunggal perusahaan _Kim_ _Corp._ yang merupakan perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Semenjak ayahnya sakit-sakitan, Taehyung langsung mengambil alih perusahaan di usianya yang masih 18 tahun.

Kekayaan keluarganya tidak diragukan lagi. Memiliki maskapai penerbangan pribadi, pelabuhan khusus untuk berlayar, Helikopter untuk situasi darurat, lebih dari 7 rumah di korea dan 4 rumah di luar negeri, dan jangan tanyakan berapa banyak koleksi mobil sport dan motor yang dimilikinya.

Kim Taehyung, orang-orang lebih menyebutnya seperti _Golden Guy_. Semua orang memujanya, terlebih para investor dan pemilik perusahaan kecil yang ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaannya agar bisa menjadi perusahaan yang berpengaruh di korea.

Kim Taehyung adalah anak yang hampir sempurna. Hampir. Dia tampan, kaya, ramah, dan sopan santun. Namun, Kim Taehyung _tidak menyukai wanita._ Bahkan dengan terang-terangan dia mengatakan tertarik pada laki-laki. Taehyung memiliki kelainan pada orientasi seksualnya.

Orang tuanya tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena Taehyung adalah anak yang keras. Mungkin karena dia anak tunggal dan apa yang diinginkannya selalu didapatkan, membuatnya memiliki karakter yang dingin dan keras.

Jadi saat Taehyung mengatakan dia tertarik pada seorang lelaki, orangtuanya hanya bisa mendukungnya dengan harapan jika nanti Taehyung akan tertarik juga pada seorang wanita.

.

.

Matanya menatap wanita paruh baya didepannya dalam diam. Tubuh wanita itu terlihat gemetar dan sedikit ketakutan dengannya.

"Sa-saya akan memastikan Jungkook mau menikah dengan anda. Saya akan membujuk anak itu lagi."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil. Kedua sikunya bertumpu pada meja dan tanganya menompang dagunya.

"Aku tau dia anak yang keras kepala, tapi itulah yang menarik darinya."

Tubuhnya kembali duduk dengan tegak. Mata tajamnya menatap wanita itu dan tersenyum remeh.

"Jika kau bukan ibunya, aku tidak akan menyambutmu dengan baik seperti ini."

Wanita itu mengangguk cepat, kepalanya terus menunduk tidak berani menatap langsung pada mata Taehyung.

"Setelah dia menikah denganku. Aku akan berinvestasi untuk hotelmu lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan kebangkrutan."

Sebelum wanita itu bersuara, Taehyung kembali melanjutkan.

"Tapi saat hotelmu sudah berjaya kau tidak bisa meminta anakmu kembali. Sekali kau menjualnya padaku, selamanya akan menjadi milikku. Dan jika kau memaksa untuk mengambilnya kembali..."

Seringaian tercetak dibibirnya, "... akan ku pastikan kau bangkrut dan menderita sampai mati."

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Mari ketawa bareng" hahahaha /plok/

Entah kenapa aku lagi demen"nya sama yang beginian.

Ini gak akan lanjut kalau gak ada yang suka, seriusan.

Jadi aku minta pendapat kalian,

Lebih baik ff ini atau ff 'Heaven and Hell' yang jadi penggantinya 'My Psychopath'?

Pilih salah satu, kalo kalian suka keduanya lebih baik yang mana duluan aku bikin?

Kalau keduanya dilanjut aku bakal langsung tamatin 'Everything' hueheheehe /plak/

Gak kok bercanda.

Pokoknya intinya kasi pendapat ya hehe

Thanks

 ** _-Ai_**

 ** _-2017.07.02_**


	2. Chapter 1: BE MINE

**Creepy Guy**

 **Chapter 1:** ** _Be Mine._**

.

.

 _ **Summary** : Kim Taehyung akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang diinginkannya. Penuh aura dominasi, keras kepala dan dingin membuat tidak ada yang berani menentang kalimatnya. Siapapun akan tunduk padanya._

.

.

Suasana ruangan ini hening dan mencekam. Tangannya yang saling bertautan diatas pahanya sudah berkeringat karena gugup. Kepalanya terus tertunduk menatap ujung sepatu yang dipakainya.

"Ibu berharap kau tidak akan terlambat lagi, Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan. Sama sekali tidak berniat menyela setiap kalimat yang di lontarkan gurunya. Jungkook tidak ingin membuat gurunya semakin marah dan membuat masalah baru. Ia hanya ingin ini cepat berlalu.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu. Nanti sepulang sekolah jangan lupa bersihkan toilet."

Jungkook kembali mengangguk dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Tubuhnya menunduk sedikit sebagai formalitas sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Dalam hatinya terus mengumpat. Jika saja tadi pagi Jungkook tidak bertemu dengan orang itu, dia tidak akan terlambat. _Brengsek!_

Jungkook menutup pintu ruang konseling dengan pelan. Semoga dia tidak datang kesini lagi karena ruangan itu benar-benar menyeramkan.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor yang sudah sepi. Tentu saja, bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi sedari tadi.

"Lihat saja! Aku akan membalasnya nanti. Hanya karena dia kaya bukan berarti dia bisa memperlakukanku seenaknya."

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya. Dia akan menunjukkan pada orang itu siapa Jeon Jungkook sebenarnya.

Kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah saat melihat figur yang sejak tadi menjadi bahan umpatannya di ujung koridor.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial._

Tubuhnya berbalik 180 derajat dan berjalan kearah ruang konseling lagi. Pokoknya orang itu tidak boleh menyadari keberadaan Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang tubuhnya.

 _Brengsekkkk bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sehari saja._

Jungkook berbalik dengan senyum lebarnya melihat orang itu berjalan mendekat, "O-oh _su-sunbae._ Kau disini?"

Lelaki didepannya terkekeh pelan, "Apa? _su-sunbae?_ Dimana keberanianmu? Sepertinya kemarin kau menolakku dengan angkuh dan sekarang _su-sunbae_?"

Jungkook ingin sekali memukul wajah mengesalkan lelaki ini. Namun tangannya hanya bisa mengepal di sisi tubuhnya dan mulutnya tertutup rapat.

"Wah. Kau tidak bisa bicara sekarang? Padahal kemarin kau dengan lancar mengatakan 'Aku. Tidak. Akan. Menikah. Denganmu.'." ucap lelaki itu mengikuti cara bicara Jungkook.

 _Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek!_

Tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Matanya menatap Jungkook dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya, lalu menatap matanya. Jungkook sedikit bergidik risih karena tatapan lelaki itu.

"Katakan sesuatu." titahnya dengan wajah angkuh

Jungkook mendengus, "Aku harus ke kelas sekarang." ucapnya sedatar mungkin.

"Tidak."

Jungkook menatap lelaki didepannya horor. Bisa-bisanya lelaki ini mengatur Jungkook seenak jidatnya.

"Aku akan ke kelas sekarang. Tae-hyung- _sun-_ _bae._ " ucapnya penuh penekanan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

Jungkook berjalan melewati tubuh Taehyung. Kakinya melangkah semakin cepat karena Jungkook tidak ingin bernafas di tempat yang sama dengan _Iblis_ seperti Taehyung.

Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan lalu bernafas lega saat menyadari Taehyung tidak mengikutinya. Syukurlah psikopat itu tidak mengganggunya hari ini.

.

.

Jungkook melipat tangannya diatas meja dan membenamkan wajahnya. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi namun Jungkook enggan untuk pergi ke kantin. Kepalanya terasa berat dan berdenyut sakit. Pertengkarannya dengan Ibunya kemarin kembali terngiang.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat, Kook? Tumben sekali."

Kepalanya terangkat sedikit untuk melirik Seokjin yang duduk disebelahnya lalu kembali pada posisinya, "Hm.. ada masalah sedikit."

"Kau sakit?"

Jungkook menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. Dia hanya merasa malas untuk melakukan apapun. _Mood_ nya benar-benar buruk hari ini.

"Taehyung _sunbae_ mengganggummu lagi?"

Jungkook meringis mendengar nama yang disebutkan Seokjin. Telinganya terasa panas bahkan hanya dengan mendengar nama _iblis_ itu.

"Jangan menyebut namanya, Jin. Dia itu setan, dipanggil sedikit bisa-bisa langsung datang."

Seokjin tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Namun, Jungkook bersungguh-sungguh, Taehyung itu seperti setan, iblis, _voldemort_. Pokoknya menyeramkan.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati. Sudah diduga Taehyung pasti akan datang. Iblis tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja.

Kepalanya terangkat pelan dan langsung disuguhkan dengan figur Taehyung yang berdiri angkuh disebelah mejanya.

"Ayo keluar!"

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Sebentar lagi masuk kelas, _sunbae._ "

Taehyung memainkan lidahnya didalam mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. "Bolos!"

Setelah itu Jungkook ditarik begitu saja meninggalkan pandangan horor dari teman sekelasnya.

"Tapi hari ini ada tugas yang harus aku kumpul-aww"

Taehyung tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat Jungkook terkejut dan menabrak punggung Taehyung.

"Kau memilih tugasmu atau ibumu?"

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya gugup.

Taehyung melirik kearah Jungkook melalui sudut matanya. Seringai tercetak dibibirnya, "Jika sampai besok kau tidak memutuskan pilihanmu, aku pastikan rumahmu akan tersita."

Jungkook mendelik. Taehyung pasti benar-benar gila.

" _su-sunbae_."

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini menatap Jungkook lamat-lamat. Kakinya maju satu langkah membuat Jungkook menjauh satu langkah.

"Tadi pagi kau meninggalkanku saat aku belum selesai bicara."

Bibir Jungkook terkatup rapat, dalam hatinya mengumpat atas kebodohan yang dilakukannya tadi pagi.

Tubuhnya menegang saat tangan Taehyung menyentuh punggungnya dan menariknya hingga tubuh bagian depan mereka bersentuhan.

Jungkook menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, takut-takut seseorang akan memergoki mereka. Netranya menatap Taehyung takut-takut.

"Kau pikir dengan kabur dariku akan berarti kau selamat? Jangan bermimpi, Jungkook-ah."

Wajah Taehyung mendekat dan berhenti tepat didekat telinga Jungkook. Bibirnya mengukirkan senyum remeh.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Jeon-Jung-Kook." bisiknya dingin dan penuh penekanan saat melafalkan namanya.

Tubuh Jungkook menegang. Jantungnya berdebar menggila saat Taehyung menjilat lidahnya sensual dan memberikan gigitan kecil disana.

Keringat menetes dipelipisnya. Jungkook ingin mendorong Taehyung namun tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Kepala Taehyung berpindah dan kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Tangan pemuda itu terulur dan mengamit dagu Jungkook.

"Pikirkan ini baik-baik, Jeon. Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

Taehyung menatap matanya tajam dan menunjukkan seringai yang mengerikan dibibirnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah Jungkook dalam gerak lambat seiring dengan wajahnya yang semakin mendekat.

Jungkook akhirnya berhasil menguasai dirinya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, dengan cepat Jungkook menekuk kakinya hingga lututnya membentur sesuatu yang berada diantara paha Taehyung.

Lelaki itu mengerang keras. Seluruh kontak fisik mereka terlepas dan tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah. Kedua tangannya menangkupkan sesuatu yang dibentur keras oleh lutut Jungkook.

Jungkook sedikit meringis melihat ekspresi kesakitan Taehyung. Namun dia tidak peduli, Iblis itu yang memulainya lebih dulu kan?

Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, akhirnya dia bisa membalaskan sedikit dendamnya pada Taehyung. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan dari memenangkan hadiah rumah.

"Maaf, _sunbae._ Tapi aku tidak akan mengubah pilihanku. Aku tetap tidak akan menikah denganmu."

" _Brengsek_ kau, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang terduduk dilantai. Sepertinya sangat sakit. Jungkook bersyukur karena memiliki kaki yang kuat, Haha.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki urusan lain, _sunbae_. Jadi aku sebaiknya pergi."

Kakinya melangkah ringan meninggalkan Taehyung yang mengerang keras bahkan mengumpat padanya. Jungkook tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli.

.

.

Jungkook menaikkan tudung _hoodi_ e putihnya. Tubuhnya dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kerumunan siswa sekolahnya yang melangkah keluar sekolah.

Badannya sedikit dibungkukkan agar tidak ada yang melihatnya. Semoga tidak ada yang melihatnya. Termasuk,

"Jungkook-ssi."

 _Sial._

Kepalanya menunduk dalam, mencoba mengabaikan panggilan itu. Namun terlambat, orang itu menarik tas ranselnya hingga tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang nyaris terjatuh.

 _Sial._

"Jungkook-ssi."

Jungkook terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum takut-takut, "a-ah.. Namjoon-ssi."

"Kau menghindariku?"

Kepalanya menggeleng cepat dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai di udara, "Tidak.. Tidak mungkin aku menghindarimu."

Namjoon tersenyum, Jungkook bersumpah itu adalah senyum kematian untuknya. Namjoon itu seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa dan datang untuk mengambil nyawa Jungkook lalu menyerahkannya kepada Iblis.

"Setelah kau melakukan sesuatu pada Taehyung, wajar saja jika kau menghindariku."

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat senyuman Namjoon yang semakin lebar.

"Aku diminta untuk menjemputmu. Kau ingin aku menggunakan cara lembut atau cara kasar?"

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Kemarin Jungkook menolak ajakan lembut Namjoon, lalu dirinya berakhir pingsan dan terbangun di ranjang iblis. Tidak, tidak lagi.

Kepalanya mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Namjoon tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jungkook.

"I-ini?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Kemarin kau mengatakan tidak menyukai Taehyung karena dia tidak memiliki mobil sport berwarna merah. Jadi kemarin malam Taehyung langsung membelinya untukmu"

Mulutnya menganga. Tidak menyangka Taehyung menanggapi serius ucapan Jungkook. Padahal Jungkook hanya mengucapkannya asal untuk mencari alasan menolak Taehyung. Oh, tentu saja. Taehyung berasal dari keluarga kaya, dia bisa membeli apapun yang dia mau.

"Gila. Dia pasti benar-benar gila."

Namjoon hanya tersenyum sopan menanggapinya.

Jungkook kembali menganga saat masuk ke dalam mobil Taehyung. Kursi yang didudukinya benar-benar empuk.

"Astaga ini empuk sekali."

Jungkook membenturkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jungkook mengangguk lalu menggeleng cepat. Ini milik si iblis dan Jungkook tidak boleh menyukainya.

"Aku menyukai mobilnya tapi aku tidak akan mengubah pilihanku." ucapnya mantap

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, "Dia tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Jungkook-ssi."

Bibirnya mendengus mendengar kalimat Namjoon, "Kenapa dia begitu ingin menikahiku?"

Namjoon menoleh kearahnya sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya. "Entahlah. Mungkin Taehyung menganggap kau lelaki yang menarik."

.

.

Lidahnya kembali membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. Matanya memandang horor pintu megah didepannya. Pintu menuju dunia kegelapan baginya.

Namjoon menekan _password_ pada _intercom_ lalu membukakan pintunya untuk Jungkook.

Dahinya mengernyit, "Kau tidak ikut masuk?"

"Tuan muda hanya ingin berbicara dengan anda, Jungkook-ssi."

Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering saat pintu dibelakangnya tertutup rapat. Bahkan sekarang Jungkook seperti menyerahkan dirinya kepada iblis neraka.

Kakinya melangkah ragu. Matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan takut-takut. Tidak ada siapapun disini.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Tubuhnya menegang saat suara itu menyapa pendengarannya. Jungkook hanya diam ditempat, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergeser kemanapun saat langkah kaki itu terdengar mendekat.

Alarm tanda bahaya mulai bersuara dalam benaknya. _Tidak, aku akan mati sekarang._

"Angkat wajahmu."

Jungkook tidak menggubrisnya. Kepalanya tetap menunduk memandang kakinya dan kaki Taehyung yang berhadapan.

"Haruskah aku memaksamu?"

Wajahnya terangkat pelan membuat senyuman mengerikan terukir dibibir Taehyung.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah melukai 'adikku'?" tanyanya menyindir

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Sial, seharusnya Jungkook menendangnya juga tadi agar iblis ini tidak banyak bertingkah padanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _sunbae?_ Aku harus segera pulang. Sebentar lagi aku harus bekerja."

Jungkook tidak berbohong. Sebentar lagi memang jadwal _part-time_ nya dimulai dan Jungkook tidak ingin terlambat lalu gajinya akan terpotong. Jungkook membutuhkan uang.

"Sudah ku katakan untuk berhenti bekerja."

Kepalanya kembali tertunduk, "Aku butuh uang."

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Menikah denganku dan aku akan memberikanmu uang setiap saat."

Jungkook menatap tajam kearah Taehyung. Rahangnya mengeras dan giginya bergerit kesal. Taehyung bahkan lebih buruk dari iblis.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu." ucapnya dingin

Jungkook benar-benar tidak menyukai orang kaya karena mereka dengan mudah merendahkan dan menginjak harga diri orang lain. Maka dari itu Jungkook tidak menyukai Taehyung dengan segala sifat angkuh yang dimilikinya.

Taehyung menarik kerah bajunya hingga tubuh mereka berhimpitan. Netra pemuda itu berkilat marah, sepertinya tidak suka dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kau tau kenapa orang miskin menjadi semakin miskin?"

Suara berat Taehyung terdengar dingin dan sarat akan emosi di pendengarannya. Bibirnya terkatup, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Terlihat jelas dalam mata Jungkook bahwa dia sangat membenci Taehyung. Sampai kapanpun.

Wajah Taehyung mendekat dan berbisik dingin di telinganya, ".. karena mereka terlalu menjunjung harga diri yang tidak ada harganya."

Taehyung melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju Jungkook lalu menjejalkan tangannya pada saku celana. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

Rahang Jungkook mengeras, tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

 _Brengsek!_

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Apa sulitnya menjadi istriku dan mendesah dibawahku? Setelah itu kau akan dapatkan semuanya."

Kepalan tangan Jungkook melayang ingin menghantam wajah Taehyung, " _Bangsa-"_

Taehyung menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan meremasnya kuat. Bibirnya mengukirkan senyum remeh, "Ingin memukulku, huh?"

Tangannya dihempaskan kasar. Jari panjang Taehyung langsung mengamit dagunya dan menekannya kuat.

Jungkook tetap mempertahankan tatapan menantangnya walaupun dagunya terasa nyeri karena terlalu dicengkram kuat.

"Mungkin kau menolak karena belum pernah merasakannya, Jeon. Bagaimana kalau kita coba sekarang?"

Matanya terbelalak saat bibir Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya dan langsung melumatnya kasar. Jungkook ingin menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya yang membuatnya mengerang.

Begitu bibir Jungkook terbuka, Taehyung melesakkan lidahnya dan menyesap kuat lidah Jungkook.

"ngghhh.."

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya saat tanpa sadar suara itu lolos dari tenggorokannya. Tidak, Jungkook tidak menikmati ciuman Taehyung. Sama sekali tidak.

Taehyung terlihat menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah dan menyesap sudut bibir Jungkook sebelum mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka.

Punggung tangannya mengusap bibirnya yang basah, "Kau menikmatinya, kan?"

Jungkook mengelap bibirnya kasar. Matanya terasa panas saat menyadari bahwa begitu mudah Taehyung merendahkannya.

" _Brengsek!"_

Taehyung tersenyum lebar seolah itu sebuah pujian untuknya. "Sekarang ikut denganku."

Tangan Taehyung terulur untuk menggapai tangan Jungkook. Namun Jungkook menyentakkan tangannya kasar.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, "Ah- baru kuingat kau suka kekerasan."

Dengan cepat Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan menyampirkannya dibahu, benar-benar seperti membawa karung beras.

Jungkook memberontak. Menyentak-nyentakkan kakinya ke udara mencoba membuat Taehyung limbung dan menjatuhkannya.

Taehyung menggeram kesal. Tidak bisakah lelaki ini hanya menuruti keinginan Taehyung. Dengan kesal satu tangan Taehyung yang bebas menampar dan meremas kuat bokong Jungkook.

" _Bangsat!_ Kau pikir apa yang kau sentuh, hah?"

Taehyung hanya tertawa renyah dan kembali meremas bokong Jungkook.

"Hanya meremas bokong calon istriku, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Taehyung menurunkan tubuh Jungkook cepat membuat Jungkook sedikit limbung dan hampir terjatuh jika Taehyung tidak segera memegang pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan aku, _brengsek!"_

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, "Ow- maaf jika aku menyentuhmu."

Bibir Jungkook mencebik kesal, "Aku ingin pulang."

Baru saja Jungkook melangkah tangan Taehyung langsung menghadang jalannya. Bola matanya berputar malas.

"Apalagi yang kau mau?"

Jari telunjuk Taehyung menunjuk hidungnya, "Kau. Aku mau dirimu."

Kaki Taehyung melangkah maju, membuat Jungkook mundur. Namun, punggungnya langsung membentur pintu dibelakangnya.

 _Sial._

Taehyung terlihat menyeringai membuat Jungkook ingin mencabik-cabik bibir lelaki itu agar tidak bisa menyeringai lagi.

Tangan Taehyung terulur ke belakang tubuhnya membuat Jungkook sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya. Waspada dengan apa yang akan dilakukan iblis ini. Tangannya memegang tuas pintu lalu mendorongnya pelan membuat Jungkook ikut terdorong masuk.

Mata Jungkook sedikit mengintip ke dalam ruangan, ternyata sebuah kamar tidur. Tapi ini bukanlah kamar tidur Taehyung, karena seingat Jungkook saat Namjoon membawanya kesini dan dia terbangun di kamar Taehyung, kamar lelaki itu terlihat mewah sedangkan kamar ini terlihat lebih feminim.

Tangan Taehyung mendorongnya, sehingga tubuhnya kini benar-benar masuk kedalam kamar itu. Tidak jangan katakan Taehyung akan macam-macam padanya.

"Diam disini. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

Belum sempat Jungkook memproses kalimatnya, Taehyung langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

Pupil matanya melebar. Tangannya memukul-mukul pintu didepannya dengan keras. Berharap Taehyung akan membukakan pintunya.

"BUKA PINTUNYA, _BRENGSEK!_ INI SAMA SAJA DENGAN KAU MENCULIKKU. AKU BISA MELAPORKANMU KE POLISI."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar teriakan Jungkook. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, "LAKUKAN SAJA APA MAUMU."

Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, ini pertama kalinya Taehyung merasa senang saat seseorang berteriak padanya.

Kepalanya menoleh saat melihat Namjoon berjalan mendekatinya. Namjoon menunduk sebentar sebelum bicara,

"Tuan muda anda harus ke perusahaan sekarang. Sebentar lagi rapat antar-"

"Aku tau."

Namjoon kembali menunduk, menunggu perintah selanjutnya yang akan diberikan Tuan mudanya.

"Kau diam disini. Pastikan dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Baik, Tuan."

Taehyung kembali pada wajah dinginnya lalu melangkah menjauh. Namun langkahnya berhenti dan kepalanya menoleh kearah Namjoon dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Jangan sampai kau menyentuhnya." ucapnya dingin kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat mendengar suara pintu depan yang tertutup. Kepalanya menoleh kearah pintu yang terus dipukul keras.

"YA! LEPASKAN AKU DARI SINI, _BRENGSEK_!"

Suara Jungkook terdengar serak. Sepertinya berteriak sampai tenggorokannya kering. Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Rasanya kasihan juga melihat Jungkook seperti ini.

"Maaf, Jungkook-ssi. Tuan muda sedang pergi sekarang. Jadi lebih baik kau tidak berteriak lagi dan melukai tenggorokanmu."

Hening sebentar. Mata Namjoon mengerjap beberapa kali saat tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Jungkook.

"Namjoon-ssi. Bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Tuan muda yang membawa kuncinya, Jungkook-ssi"

Jungkook terdengar mengerang keras didalam sana dan mengumpat beberapa kali.

"Jika anda butuh makan atau minum, disana ada kulkas. Anda bisa memakan apapun yang anda suka. Semua fasilitas yang ada di dalamnya bisa anda gunakan, Jungkook-ssi."

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar. Wow, Jungkook baru menyadari fasilitas disini benar-benar lengkap.

Bahkan ada komputer juga, jadi Jungkook bisa main game kan? Kepalanya menggeleng keras.

"Ayolah, Jeon Jungkook. Kau sedang berada dalam penjara iblis sekarang. Tidak seharusnya kau bermain game" bisiknya pada diri sendiri

"Jungkook-ssi?"

Jungkook menoleh kearah pintu yang tertutup saat mendengar suara Namjoon memanggilnya.

"Iya?"

"Saya akan pergi sebentar. Saya harap anda akan baik-baik saja di dalam sana."

Bibirnya mendengus, "Baiklah. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini."

Pandangannya kembali mengarah pada komputer. Pikirannya berkecambuk antara main game atau tidak.

Jungkook melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya pada karpet beludru yang menjadi alas lantai. Bahkan ini benar-benar terasa lembut dan nyaman dikakinya.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Panggilan masuk dari ibunya. Nafasnya menghela sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hallo _eomma_.."

"Kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu, Jungkook-ah?"

Suara ibunya terdengar serak dan sarat akan kelelahan. Jungkook sadar Ibunya benar-benar lelah dengan semuanya.

Ayahnya meninggal dan mewariskan banyak hutang yang membuat hotel milik ibunya terancam bangkrut. Dan saat seperti ini, Taehyung datang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi investor di hotel ibunya dengan satu syarat,

 _Jungkook harus menikah dengannya._

Matanya terpejam erat dan nafasnya berhembus pelan, mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Jungkook-ah."

Suara ibunya kembali menyapa. "Besok adalah hari terakh-"

"Aku akan menikah." ucapnya cepat

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Matanya terpejam lalu kembali terbuka. Ini cara satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Ibunya. Maka Jungkook akan melakukannya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Kim Taehyung."

Ibunya terdengar memekik senang lalu mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang kali. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, semoga saja ini pilihan yang tepat untuknya dan juga ibunya. Semoga saja.

Jungkook menatap keluar jendela. Percakapan dengan Ibunya ditelfon tadi kembali terngiang. Matanya memandang kosong.

Apakah dirinya akan baik-baik saja dengan lelaki seperti Taehyung? Apakah ini awal dari nerakanya?

Jungkook kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dalam. Rasanya benar-benar sesak.

Kepalanya menoleh saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar. Memandang takut-takut saat pintu itu mulai terbuka lebar.

Diambang pintu Taehyung berdiri dengan senyum mengerikannya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Jungkook yang berdiri kaku dan berhenti setelah berada cukup dekat dengan lelaki itu.

Matanya memandang Jungkook dalam, "Selamat datang di duniaku, sayang."

Jungkook tau, semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Haiiii~

Aku datang lagi, semoga gak pada bosen sama aku ya hehe

Seperti yang aku bilang di prolog, kalo ini dibuat setelah 'My Psychopath' kelar. Jadi kemarin" musti nuntasin ff itu dulu hehe maaf bikin nunggu lama

Aku kaget plus seneng saat liat respon kalian di prolog kemarin

Tapi itu juga sekaligus jadi beban buat aku. Aku takut kalian kecewa sama ff ini, makanya aku edit ff ini berkali-kali meski jadinya tetep gini" aja hehe

Aku harap kalian gak kecewa ya, dan aku bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Dan juga jangan lupa reviewnya yaa

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.06_**


	3. Chapter 2: POPULAR

**Creepy Guy**

 **Chapter 2: _Popular_**

.

.

.

 ** _Story:_**

Nafasnya kembali berhembus gusar. Matanya mengintip lelaki yang duduk didepannya lalu kembali menatap lantai saat menyadari bahwa lelaki itu masih tetap menatapnya dalam diam.

"Bisakah aku pulang sekarang?" Jungkook bercicit pelan

Hari sudah cukup sore bahkan Jungkook sudah benar-benar terlambat untuk bekerja. Kepalanya pusing dan Jungkook ingin cepat-cepat berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak boleh."

 _Brengsek!_

Jungkook menatap lelaki didepannya kesal. Wajahnya menunjukkan seberapa arogan dirinya. _Cih,_ benar-benar tipikal dari orang kaya.

"Aku kan sudah setuju untuk menikah denganmu. Jadi sekarang biarkan aku pulang, Taehyung _sunbae._ "

Lama-lama Jungkook menjadi benar-benar kesal dengan Taehyung. Ingin rasanya menenggelamkan lelaki ini ke dalam samudera agar dimakan hiu dan mati begitu saja.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Kita harus membicarakan tentang pernikahan kita dulu, sayang."

Jungkook mendelik. Tidak menyangka Taehyung akan langsung memikirkan tentang pernikahan mereka. Ayolah, mereka masih anak SMA.

"Tapi kita masih sekolah, _sunbae_. Tidak bisakah menikahnya setelah lulus saja?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Apa masalahnya dengan sekolah? Kita menikah dan tetap sekolah. Mudah kan?"

Mulut Jungkook menganga. Pikiran Taehyung sangat pendek. Apa lelaki ini tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya besok? Ah- dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, karena dia punya segalanya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan teman-teman di sekolah? Kita pasti jadi bahan perbincangan."

Taehyung kembali mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak peduli." ucapnya acuh

 _Tapi aku peduli, sialan._

Jungkook tau, seluruh siswa sekolahnya tidak akan berani mencibir Taehyung. Namun bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Dia hanya siswa yang mengandalkan beasiswa dan Taehyung memiliki banyak _fangirl_ _s_ di sekolah. Bisa habis dirinya jika _fangirls_ Taehyung mengamuk.

"Tidak bisakah kita menunggu hingga lulus saja, _sunbae_?"

Jungkook menatap mata tajam Taehyung dengan _puppy eyes_ nya, berharap Taehyung akan menurutinya kali ini saja.

"Tidak"

Penolakan telak meluncur dari bibir Taehyung begitu saja. Jungkook baru ingat jika Taehyung adalah lelaki yang otoriter dan keras kepala jadi tidak mungkin Taehyung akan menuruti keinginan Jungkook.

"Ah- tapi _sunbae_ -"

"Haruskah aku menyita rumahmu dulu?"

Jungkook mendelik. Taehyung benar-benar kejam. Bahkan lebih kejam dari tokoh jahat dalam drama yang biasa ditontonnya.

"Lalu bagaimana jika beasiswaku dicabut?"

Taehyung menatapnya jengah, "Ayolah, kook. Jika kau menikah denganmu, aku bisa membayar uang sekolahmu bahkan _sepuluh_ _kali_ _lipat_ nya. Kau tidak perlu takut beasiswamu dicabut."

 _Dasar sombong_.

"Tapi _sunbae-_ "

"Jadi sebenarnya kau mau menikah denganku atau tidak?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Dalam hatinya merapalkan seluruh mantra yang pernah dibacanya dalam novel fantasi. Berharap salah satunya akan berefek pada Taehyung agar lelaki itu tidak bisa menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya lagi.

"Namjoon-ssi"

Namjoon yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu kini berjalan mendekat setelah mendengar Taehyung memanggilnya.

"Iya, Tuan muda."

Taehyung tersenyum dengan mata yang terus menatap kearah Jungkook. "Lusa aku akan menikah. Persiapkan segala sesuatunya, aku tidak ingin ada yang kurang."

Jungkook menatapnya horor. Lusa? Astaga, bahkan mereka belum membicarakan ini dengan orangtua mereka. Taehyung benar-benar idiot.

"Tapi nanti Nyonya-"

"Aku yang akan membicarakan ini pada _eomma_. Kau hanya persiapkan acaranya."

Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya, "Baik, Tuan."

Setelah memastikan Namjoon pergi meninggalkan mereka. Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam. Jika mata Jungkook adalah pisau, sudah dipastikan Taehyung akan terkoyak oleh pandangan Jungkook.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menentukan tanggal pernikahan seperti itu, _sunbae_?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Mengapa tidak?"

Oh- liatlah betapa sombongnya Kim Taehyung ini. _Tsk._ Tentu saja dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menikah denganku? Aku tidak menyukaimu, apa kau tidak masalah jika menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaimu?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap dalam kearah mata Jungkook. Ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Taehyung, namun Jungkook tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Bahunya terangkat ringan, "Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu. Dan untuk masalah kau mencintaiku atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Selama kau milikku, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun."

Mulut Jungkook menganga, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung. Lelaki didepannya benar-benar memiliki otak yang sempit.

"Jadi kau menikahiku hanya karena ingin?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Lalu menurutmu karena apa?"

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung bagi Jungkook. Tidak, Jungkook tidak berharap jika Taehyung menikahinya karena cinta. Tapi Jungkook hanya merasa-

"Jangan bilang kau berpikir jika aku menikahimu karena cinta?"

- _ini semua salah_

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku."

Kepalanya tertunduk, "Lalu jika kau sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi... Kau akan membuangku?"

"Mungkin."

Kepalanya terangkat cepat dan matanya langsung menatap mata Taehyung. Mencoba mencari kebohongan dari kata-katanya disana. Namun _nihil_. Jadi setelah Taehyung bosan dengannya, dia akan dibuang? Miris.

"Tapi jika kau tetap ingin bersamaku boleh saja. Aku tidak masalah memiliki banyak istri."

Wajah congkak Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang terasa sakit. Bukan, ini bukan karena Jungkook memiliki perasaan pada Taehyung. Hanya saja, Jungkook merasa seperti sampah yang pada akhirnya akan dibuang.

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya masuk kedalam saku celananya.

"Mulai hari ini, kau tinggal disini. Kamar itu akan menjadi kamarmu. Jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa ke kamarku."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Taehyung melangkah menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelum pintu kamarnya tertutup, Taehyung kembali bicara.

"Jangan mencoba kabur, pintu didepan sudah ku kunci. Hanya sidik jariku dan Namjoon yang bisa membukanya."

Jungkook menatap pintu kamar yang baru tertutup itu dengan kesal. Taehyung benar-benar menyebalkan, membuat Jungkook ingin menyewa pembunuh bayaran dan membunuh Taehyung tepat dikepala.

"Hanya sidik jariku dan Namjoon yang bisa membukanya." gumamnya mengikuti gaya bicara Taehyung.

Bibirnya mencebik, "Tinggal ku potong saja ibu jarinya. Apa susahnya."

Kakinya melangkah dengan sengaja dihentak-hentakkan keras. Berusaha mengganggu Taehyung dengan membuat keributan.

Tangannya mendebrak pintu kamarnya kemudian menutupnya dengan kaki hingga terbanting keras. Bahkan setelah seperti itu perasaan kesalnya tidak juga menghilang.

.

.

Kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Kakinya melangkah pelan kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya pelan.

Jungkook sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah dan dia tidak mau jika harus berangkat bersama dengan Kim iblis Taehyung.

Nafasnya berhembus lega saat dirinya sudah sampai di depan pintu utama. Tangannya mengutak-atik kotak _intercom_ , mencoba menekan _password_ yang diingatnya.

"3457. Kalau tidak salah itu yang ditekan oleh Namjoon-ssi kemarin. Kenapa malah tidak mau." gumamnya pelan

Tangannya terus mencoba menekan tombol didepannya, masih berusaha membuka pintu ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tubuhnya berbalik dengan cepat dan langsung disuguhkan oleh figur Taehyung yang berdiri satu meter didepannya. Bagaimana bisa langkah kakinya tidak terdengar oleh Jungkook? Astaga.

Jungkook memandang tubuh Taehyung, sepertinya lelaki ini baru saja bangun terlihat dari rambutnya yang berantakan dan suaranya yang serak khas bangun tidur. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, entah mengapa Taehyung terlihat lebih seksi jika begini. Kepalanya menggeleng keras,

 _Apanya yang seksi, justru terlihat menyeramkan._

"A-aku ingin berangkat sekolah, _su-sunbae._ "

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku tau."

Tangannya menangkap pergelangan tangan Jungkook lalu menariknya, "Kau berangkat sekolah denganku."

Kakinya melangkah cepat mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung. Astaga, lelaki ini suka sekali mengatur.

"Tapi aku ingin berangkat sendirian, _sunbae_."

Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya dan menariknya lagi, "Kau calon istriku. Jadi kau harus mengikuti apa yang aku inginkan."

Tubuhnya berbalik kearah Jungkook lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan, "Kau mengerti?"

Suara dalamnya masuk ke pendengaran Jungkook dan entah mengapa membuat aliran darah Jungkook terasa mengalir lebih cepat hingga wajahnya memanas.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama pada posisi mereka. Jungkook juga tidak menolaknya. Jadi Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mau berapa lama seperti ini?"

Jungkook mencebik kesal, "Kau yang tidak melepaskan pelukannya."

"Kau juga tidak menolak."

Kepalanya mendongak menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya, "Kau bilang aku harus menuruti keinginanmu."

Taehyung terkekeh, tangannya memencet hidung Jungkook pelan. "Kau menggemaskan sekali."

Setelahnya bibir mereka bertemu. Taehyung melumat bibirnya pelan. Mata Jungkook tertutup, entah dia menerima ciuman Taehyung karena sekedar mengikuti keinginan lelaki itu atau dia juga menginginkannya.

Taehyung menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan seolah mengerti, Jungkook membuka mulutnya. Lidah Taehyung melesak masuk dan langsung mengobrak-abrik mulutnya. Tanpa sadar Jungkook juga membalas ciuman Taehyung, membelit lidah lelaki itu dan menyesapnya.

Tangan Taehyung turun ke pinggangnya dan meremasnya kuat membuat Jungkook melenguh tertahan. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas seperti _jelly_. Jika Taehyung tidak menompangnya mungkin Jungkook akan terjatuh dilantai.

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya setelah menghisap kuat sudut bibir Jungkook hingga memerah. Matanya memandang wajah Jungkook yang memerah dan berantakan. Tiba-tiba Taehyung menginginkan tubuh Jungkook saat ini.

Tangannya mendorong bahu Jungkook pelan dan merebahkannya di ranjang. Tubuhnya naik keatas tubuh Jungkook dan melebarkan kaki Jungkook hingga berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Jeon."

Bisiknya pada telinga Jungkook kemudian menjilat dan menciumnya sensual. Tangan Jungkook meremat bahu Taehyung dan kakinya menekuk menjepit tubuh Taehyung.

"ngghhh ahh-"

Suara desahan Jungkook membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menghabisi lelaki ini sekarang juga. Jungkook membuatnya gila.

Kaki Jungkook menendang-nendang secara acak saat Taehyung mulai menciumi lehernya dan menghisap bahunya kuat. Sejujurnya Jungkook tidak pernah disentuh sejauh ini, maka ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

Tangan Taehyung turun ke dadanya dan meremasnya kuat. Ibu jarinya digunakan untuk memencet putingnya yang masih tertutup seragam sekolahnya.

"shhhhh ahh- _sunbae_."

"Panggil namaku, sayang."

Taehyung berbicara diatas jakunnya membuat darah Jungkook berdesir dan jantungnya semakin berdebar.

Cengkraman Jungkook pada selimut semakin erat saat kejantanan Taehyung bergesekan dengan miliknya. Bahkan mereka masih menggunakan pakaian mereka dengan lengkap.

Ciuman Taehyung turun menuju dadanya dan menjilat putingnya dari luar. Bahkan hanya seperti ini Jungkook sudah merasa luar biasa gila, bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar melakukannya.

"Tae-hhh.. Tolonghhh.."

Taehyung memundurkan kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook bertanya. Nafas Jungkook terengah dan dadanya naik turun membuat birahi Taehyung semakin memuncah.

"Kita harus sekolah, _sunbae._ "

Taehyung menyeringai, "Sekolah?"

Ibu jari dan telunjuknya digunakan untuk menjepit puting Jungkook kuat. Dada Jungkook membusung merasakan rangsangan yang diberikan Taehyung.

"Ahhhh.."

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan dan Taehyung tertawa nyaring. Astaga Jungkook benar-benar menggemaskan.

Taehyung bangkit dari tubuh Jungkook dan menarik tangan Jungkook hingga membuatnya terduduk.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam kau tidak akan kulepaskan. Sekarang kita mandi."

Jungkook mendelik, "Aku sudah mandi, _sunbae._ "

"Apa salahnya jika mandi lagi?"

Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, _sunbae._ "

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kita-mandi-bersama."

.

.

Jungkook mempercepat langkah kakinya. Kelasnya masih cukup jauh dan bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Dia terlambat lagi. Ah- bukan hanya dirinya, tapi Taehyung juga. Mereka terlambat, namun begitu satpam melihat Taehyung, mereka diijinkan masuk tanpa perlu datang ke ruang konseling.

Tangannya mengetuk pintu kelas pelan. Pupilnya melebar saat melihat Kang _Sungsaengnim_ berada dikelasnya. Ah- Jungkook baru ingat hari ini pelajaran sejarah.

Bulu kuduknya meremang melihat tatapan tajam gurunya. Otaknya tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu dan membuat dirinya ketakutan setengah mati. Jungkook lupa mengerjakan hukumannya kemarin.

 _Sial sial sial_

Gara-gara menghindari Kim Taehyung kemarin, Jungkook memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pulang dan melupakan hukumannya membersihkan toilet. Matilah Jungkook sekarang.

"Cepat masuk dan duduk di bangkumu."

Jungkook beringsut menuju bangkunya setelah menggumamkan kata 'maaf'. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya kenapa Kang _Saem_ tidak memarahinya seperti biasa.

Selama pelajaran, Jungkook tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Bayangkan saja, teman-teman sekelasnya terus menatapnya diam-diam termasuk Seokjin, teman sebangkunya.

"Ada apa sih?" bisiknya pada Seokjin

Seokjin sedikit mencondongkan dirinya pada Jungkook dan berbisik, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika kau dan Taehyung _sunbae_ memiliki hubungan."

Jungkook mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Aku memang tidak memiliki hubungan dengannya."

Bibir Seokjin mencebik kesal, "Lalu kenapa kau akan menikah dengannya?"

Jungkook mendelik. Tangannya menggebrak mejanya keras, "SIAPA YANG MENGATAKANNYA?"

Hening.

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, begitupun dengan teman sekelasnya yang juga menatap Jungkook. Sialan, Jungkook lupa ini masih pelajaran guru Kang.

"Jeon Jungkook. Jika kau memiliki masalah, bisa kau selesaikan diluar bukan dalam kelasku."

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya susah. Lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali.

.

.

Jungkook menatap nanar _mading_ didepannya. Disana tertempel fotonya dan foto Taehyung serta kalimat yang tercetak tebal 'Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook akan segera menikah.'

 _Damn it._

Jungkook berbalik dan memandang sekitarnya. Semua meliriknya sinis bahkan banyak yang berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

 _Sialan. Siapa yang memasang berita ini_.

Tangannya menyobek kertas itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Matanya melirik kearah kumpulan siswi yang melangkah mendekat. _Fangirls_ gila Kim Taehyung.

Salah satu diantara mereka mendekatinya, "Kau senang?"

Dilihat dari gayanya, Jungkook tau dialah ketua geng mereka. _Tsk._ Dasar wanita. Mereka pikir sedang berurusan dengan siapa. Jeon Jungkook tidak akan kalah dengan wanita.

Jungkook melipat tangannya didepan dada. Dagunya terangkat tinggi, "Kau yang memasang beritanya?"

Gadis itu terkekeh, "Dasar jalang! Kau pasti menjual dirimu pada Taehyung _oppa_ , kan?"

 _Baiklah. Akan ku ikuti permainanmu._

Sudut bibirnya terangkat dan matanya menatap arogan gadis itu, "Ya. Aku memang menjual diriku padanya. Oh- kami bahkan tinggal bersama dan setiap malam aku terlelap dalam pelukannya. Bahkan kemarin kami baru saja-"

"Hentikan!"

"-melakukannya."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar melihat wajah gadis itu yang memerah dan menatapnya tajam. Rasanya menyenangkan juga menggoda gadis yang terkenal dengan sikap kasarnya ini.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal gadis ini? Tidak ada. Sama seperti Taehyung, gadis ini cukup terkenal di sekolah. Cantik, kaya, arogan, sombong dan suka mem _bully_ yang lemah. Lee Sooyeon.

Tangan Sooyeon mendorong bahu Jungkook kasar, "Kau hanya orang miskin dan tidak tau malu."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapinya membuat gadis itu semakin tersulut emosi. Tangan gadis itu melayang ingin memukul Jungkook, namun Jungkook lebih dulu menepisnya kuat.

 _Aku tidak akan kalah hanya karena kau seorang wanita._

Jungkook mendorong dahi Sooyeon berkali-kali menggunakan telunjuknya, "Lalu jika aku miskin memang kenapa, gadis kaya?"

Sooyeon terlihat geram. Mata gadis itu berkilat marah. " _Brengsek_ kau Jeon Jungkook.!!"

Gadis itu berteriak dan hampir saja mencakarnya jika siswa yang lain tidak memisahkan mereka. Suasana menjadi gaduh dan tidak terkendali. Bahkan Sooyeon tidak berhenti berteriak dan melontarkan sumpah serapah padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Semua siswa beringsut mundur saat melihat Kang _sungsaengnim_ berjalan mendekat. Kepala mereka tertunduk dalam, tidak ada yang berani bersuara.

"Jeon Jungkook. Lee Sooyeon. Datang ke ruang konseling sekarang!"

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Barusaja kemarin dia bersumpah tidak akan masuk ruang konseling lagi. Tidak ada yang berjalan lancar dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah, barusaja kemarin kau masuk keruangan ini. Sekarang apa lagi?"

Jungkook hanya menunduk diam. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gurunya, karena bagaimanapun Jungkook menjawab, Sooyeon pasti akan menang.

"Dia yang memulainya, _saem_."

Jungkook mendengus. Sudah menduga jika gadis itu akan menuduhnya. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk, enggan untuk membela dirinya.

"Jika begini terus beasiswamu bisa dicabut, Jungkook-ah. Kau lebih baik banyak belajar dibandingkan mencari masalah."

Tangannya terkepal kuat. Bahkan gurunya tidak berusaha mengetahui tanggapan Jungkook. Terlihat jelas bahwa orang kaya akan selalu menang.

 ** _BRAKK_**

Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka keras dan menampakkan figur Taehyung disana. Kaki Taehyung melangkah mendekat.

Sooyeon menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis, "Taehyung _sunbae_."

Jungkook mencebik kesal. _Dasar manusia ular_.

Taehyung menatap tajam mata Jungkook dan Jungkook membalasnya tak kalah tajam.

"Taehyung-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pandangan Taehyung teralih pada guru Kang. Tangannya menggebrak meja yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu?"

Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook menggunakan dagunya. Guru Kang terlihat ketakutan menatap Taehyung. Wah- bahkan Taehyung bisa menaklukan seorang guru.

"Dia mengejekku, _sunbae._ "

Sooyeon meremat kemeja Taehyung. Jungkook menatapnya kesal, gadis itu mengatakan Jungkook jalang padahal dirinya sendirilah yang jalang.

Taehyung menepis tangan Sooyeon membuat gadis itu merengut sedih. Tangan Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook, membuatnya berdiri.

"Apapun yang dilakukan anak ini, jangan pernah berani menghukumnya. Jika kau ingin menghukumnya, kau harus bicarakan denganku lebih dulu. Kau mengerti, _saem_?"

Taehyung mengatakannya dengan nada yang datar dan mengintimidasi. Ruangan ini tiba-tiba terasa hening dan mencekam, penuh dengan aura mematikan yang dimiliki Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap nanar kearah guru Kang yang mengangguk kecil. Bagaimana bisa seorang guru tunduk pada muridnya?

"Ayo pergi."

Taehyung menarik tangannya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Jungkook menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Sooyeon dengan senyuman lebar, senyuman mengejek.

Sepanjang koridor semua siswa menatap mereka diam-diam. Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati, sepertinya dia akan menjadi pembicaraan selama satu bulan kedepan.

Taehyung terus melangkah dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat. Jungkook sedikit kesulitan mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung, benar-benar menyebalkan baginya. Tidak bisakah Taehyung membiarkannya berjalan sendiri tanpa perlu menyeretnya begini.

Pegangan tangan mereka terlepas saat keduanya sudah berada di atap gedung. Taehyung berbalik dan menatapnya tajam membuat Jungkook langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Nal bwa_ " titah Taehyung (Lihat aku)

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Taehyung takut-takut. "Maafkan aku."

Entah mengapa Jungkook hanya ingin mengatakan maaf padanya. Taehyung adalah lelaki yang terkenal dan Jungkook pasti membuatnya sulit.

Tangan Taehyung menangkupkan wajah Jungkook dan menariknya mendekat. "Jangan minta maaf, sayang. Ini bukan salahmu."

Taehyung mengecup bibirnya dan kembali menatapnya dalam. "Jangan biarkan orang lain merendahkanmu lagi. Aku tidak masalah jika kau menggunakan namaku untuk melindungi diri. Kau mengerti?"

Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. Taehyung terlihat bersungguh-sungguh namun saat mengingat Taehyung hanya menginginkannya dan bisa membuangnya kapan saja, membuat Jungkook sedikit terluka tanpa alasan.

Kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Taehyung tersenyum kearahnya. Bukan seringaian atau senyum mengerikan ataupun senyum yang memiliki maksud lain. Hanya tersenyum dan Jungkook mengakui, Taehyung terlihat semakin tampan dengan senyuman itu.

Tangan Taehyung kini beralih memeluk pinggang Jungkook dan menempelkan tubuh mereka. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Jungkook dan hidungnya mendengus leher Jungkook. Taehyung akui, aroma Jungkook benar-benar memabukkan.

"Sampai dirumah kita harus mandi bersama dan setelah itu tidur bersama." bisiknya pelan

Tubuh Jungkook menegang mendengarnya. Tadi pagi dia berhasil menghindari ajakan 'mandi bersama' setelah menjatuhkan harga dirinya karena memanggil Taehyung dengan embel-embel _'oppa'_. Sekarang apalagi yang harus dilakukan Jungkook untuk menghindarinya? Astaga.

"Tapi kita sudah memiliki kamar masing-masing dan ada kamar mandi di dalamnya, jadi untuk apa mandi dan tidur bersama, _sunbae_?"

Jungkook berharap Taehyung akan melepaskannya sekarang. Jungkook berharap Taehyung akan luluh dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat dan Jungkook tau itu bukanlah kabar baik. Kepala Taehyung mendekat ke telinganya dan berbisik dengan suara beratnya.

"Tentu saja untuk _making out_ , sayang. Olahraga malam. Buat anak."

Jungkook mendelik. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Taehyung kuat hingga pelukan mereka terlepas dan lelaki itu mundur satu langkah.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Taehyung tertawa keras kemudian menatap matanya tajam. Barusaja beberapa menit yang lalu lelaki itu bersikap manis, sekarang sikapnya kembali menyebalkan.

Tangannya mengamit kuat dagu Jungkook, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu. Walaupun kau menolaknya sekalipun."

Jungkook membalas tatapan tajam Taehyung. Ingin rasanya mendorong lelaki itu dari atas sini agar tubuhnya hancur dan mati ditempat.

 _Dasar Kim Taehyung bajingan._

Dan sekali lagi Jungkook mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Taehyung tidak menyukainya. Lelaki itu hanya menginginkan Jungkook dan setelah bosan Jungkook akan dibuang begitu saja seperti sampah.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

 ** _Author's Note_**

Hehehe..

Maunya aku update besok, tapi berhubung ini malam minggu jadi aku update aja dan aku bikinin yang panjang.

Emang apa hubungannya? Daripada galau gakbisa malam mingguan mending baca ff yekan wkwkwk

Btw, aku mentok buat lanjutin 'Everything'. Masihkah ada yang suka ff itu? Kalau masih ada aku usahain lanjut hehe

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.08_**


	4. Chapter 3: PSYCHOPATH

**Creepy Guy**

 **Chapter 3: _Psychopath_**

.

.

.

 ** _Story:_**

Taehyung menendang kursi didepannya membuat semua orang yang berada dikantin terkejut dan seketika suasana berubah hening mencekam.

"Taehyung-ah, duduklah dulu. Tenangkan pikiranmu."

Jimin, teman dekat Taehyung mencoba membujuk. Emosi Taehyung sekarang bisa saja membunuh siapapun karena Taehyung tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Dia tau, Taehyung pasti marah karena Jungkook. Memang siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Taehyung kalap selain Jungkook? Untuk saat ini tidak ada.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya. Nafasnya memburu karena emosi. Rasanya Taehyung ingin menghancurkan apapun yang ada didepan matanya.

"Dia kan sudah mau menikah denganmu. Sekarang apa lagi?"

Taehyung mendengus, "Dia memang mau menikah denganku. Tapi dia selalu menentangku. Apa sulitnya sih menuruti keinginanku?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan. Dia tau betul bagaimana sifat buruk Taehyung. Semua orang harus menuruti keinginannya. Taehyung itu egois.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya seperti itu, Tae."

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Dia milikku."

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Lebih baik dia mengalah daripada Taehyung semakin emosi dan mengobrak-abrik seisi kantin.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin menikah dengannya?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel ditangannya. "Aku hanya ingin." ucapnya acuh

"Hanya karena ingin? Lalu jika seandainya Irene kembali kau akan meninggalkan Jungkook."

Jimin memandang Taehyung yang terus menunduk. Jimin sudah berteman lama dengan Taehyung dan itu cukup membuatnya tau seluk-beluk lelaki didepannya ini.

Taehyung sempat memiliki hubungan dengan Irene. Dulu Taehyung menjadi lelaki yang manis dan romantis. Tapi saat Irene mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri, membuat Taehyung berubah 180 derajat.

Hal itu juga yang membuat Taehyung merubah orientasi seksualnya. _Karena wanita yang dicintai Taehyung hanya Irene._

"Mungkin." Taehyung menjawab pelan.

Jimin mendengus, "Kau hanya akan menyakiti Jungkook, Tae."

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Lagipula dia menikah denganku karena ibunya, bukan karena dia mencintaiku."

.

.

"Jadi karena ibumu kau menikah dengan Taehyung _sunbae?_ " ucap Seokjin terkejut

Jungkook menaruh telunjuknya dibibir, " _ssstt.._ Kecilkan suaramu." bisiknya

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Lalu kalian tinggal bersama?" bisiknya

Jungkook mengangguk. Seokjin menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat, menahan suaranya yang ingin berteriak mengetahui fakta ini.

"Dia menyebalkan. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Jungkook menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dengan pipinya yang menjadi tumpuan. Matanya menatap Seokjin yang masih terlihat terkejut.

"Jangan berlebihan begitu, Jin." imbuhnya

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin _sunbae_?"

Jungkook hanya menatap Seokjin dalam diam. Matanya terasa memanas dan pandangannya mulai kabur karena air mata yang menggenang.

Tangannya terlipat diatas meja dan kepalanya ditenggelamkan disana. Hatinya terasa teremas begitu saja mendengar pertanyaan temannya. Entahlah, Jungkook juga tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

Seokjin menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook pelan. Dia mengerti seberapa besar rasa kagum Jungkook terhadap Jimin _sunbae_ dan kehadiran Kim Taehyung membuat semuanya menjadi rumit.

"Ini pasti benar-benar sulit untukmu, kook-ah."

Kepala Jungkook mengangguk kecil, masih dalam posisinya helaan nafas terdengar. "sangat.. sangat sulit."

"Berharaplah semoga Taehyung _sunbae_ segera menemukan wanita _ideal_ nya jadi mereka bisa menikah bersama dan kau bisa berkencan dengan Jimin _sunbae._ "

Jungkook terdiam. Enggan untuk menyahuti ucapan teman sebangkunya itu. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya saat memikirkan Kim Taehyung yang menemukan pujaan hatinya lalu meninggalkan Jungkook begitu saja.

Matanya terpejam erat saat hatinya terasa diremas kuat. Entah karena otaknya yang memikirkan perpisahannya dengan _namja_ Kim itu atau karena perasaannya pada Jimin yang tidak bisa terungkapkan.

"Kau dan Jimin _sunbae_ akan pergi sepulang sekolah nanti, kan?"

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya pada Seokjin dengan pipi menjadi tumpuan pada lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja. "Tidak jadi. Aku harus pergi ke _cafe_ paman Shin. Kemarin aku terpaksa membolos gara-gara si Kim sialan itu."

Seokjin menghela nafas kasar, menunjukkan seberapa prihatinnya dia pada Jungkook. "Orang kaya itu benar-benar sesukanya saja ya."

Jungkook kini mengangguk kecil, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya. Tubuhnya kini duduk tegap dengan kepala yang menoleh kearah Seokjin. "Aku boleh minta bantuanmu?"

Kepala temannya mengangguk, "Tentu saja, aku akan membantuku."

Bibir Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Dia tau jika si Kim gila itu tidak akan membiarkannya untuk bekerja lagi. Namun Jungkook ingin tetap bekerja, hitung-hitung untuk tabungannya kelak saat Taehyung _membuangnya_. Tapi karena mereka akan pulang sekolah bersama lalu terkurung selama seharian di istana angker milik _calon suaminya_ jadi pasti sulit untuknya kabur dan pergi bekerja.

.

.

Tubuhnya bersandar pada salah satu tiang beton penyangga bangunan sekolahnya. Matanya menatap satu-persatu adik kelasnya yang baru saja keluar kelas setelah bel pulang berdering. Nafasnya kembali berhembus kasar saat sosok yang ditunggunya tidak juga muncul.

"Astaga. Jika begini Taehyung bisa marah padaku." gumamnya resah.

Tadi Taehyung seenak pantatnya menyuruh Jimin untuk pergi menjemput Jungkook dikelasnya lalu membawa pemuda Jeon itu ke kantin dan Taehyung akan menunggu disana. Benar-benar perintah mutlak dari tuan muda.

Tubuhnya berdiri tegak saat melihat sosok yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Memang bukan orang yang dicari namun sepertinya dia bisa bertanya pada adik kelasnya ini.

Kakinya melangkah mendekat dan tersenyum saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Tubuhnya berdiri didepan adik kelasnya. Terlihat jelas menghalangi jalan agar adik kelasnya ini tidak kabur begitu saja.

"Ji-Jimin _sunbae?_."

"Jungkook dimana?"

Mata Jimin menatap pemuda yang lebih muda satu tingkat dibawahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat kesulitan meneguk ludahnya, sepertinya gugup.

"eum.. Jungkook pergi ke toilet tadi, tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali juga."

Matanya memicing memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik lelaki didepannya. Waspada jika kemungkinan dia dibohongi.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Kepala pemuda itu mengangguk lalu dengan tangan gemetar menyodorkan tas dan jaket kearahnya. Dia berasumsi itu milik Jungkook.

"Ini barang-barang Jungkook yang ditinggalkan dikelas. Aku harus segera pulang.." tubuh adik kelasnya membungkuk dalam kearahnya ".. sampai jumpa, _sunbaenim_."

Barusaja lelaki itu ingin melangkah, Jimin merentangkan tangannya menghalangi. Matanya memicing menatap _nametag_ yang tertera di dada adik kelasnya.

"Kim Seokjin." ejanya

Matanya kini beralih menatap mata Seokjin, "Jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku, Seokjin-ssi."

Kepala Seokjin menggeleng cepat. Tangannya semakin meremat tali ranselnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Aku tidak berbohong, _sunbae_."

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Tangannya meremat bagian belakang tas adik kelasnya lalu menariknya. Memaksa Seokjin untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya dengan cara menyeret tas sekolah adik kelasnya itu.

.

.

Kepala Seokjin tertunduk dalam dengan sedikit memar disudut bibirnya. Kakinya bertimpuh dilantai toilet yang cukup basah dan kotor. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

Tubuhnya terkesiap dan nafasnya tertahan saat jari dingin Kim Taehyung mengamit kedua sisi pipinya dan menekannya kuat. Mata Kim Taehyung yang memerah menahan emosi menatapnya tajam.

Wajah Kim Taehyung mendekat dan berhenti saat wajah mereka berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Bahkan hembusan nafas dingin kakak kelasnya ini serasa mencekam saat mengenai wajahnya. Tubuh Seokjin menegang saat suara Kim Taehyung mulai menyapa pendengarannya.

"Dimana. Jeon. Jungkook."

Datar, dingin dan penuh aura dominasi. Mata Seokjin berair, ia tidak menyangka jika berurusan dengan Kim Taehyung akan semengerikan ini.

Tadi Jungkook meminta tolong padanya untuk berbohong. Jungkook membolos saat pelajaran terakhir dengan alasan ke toilet dan pergi dari sekolah untuk menuju ke _cafe_ tempatnya bekerja. Jungkook meminta jika Taehyung mencarinya, Seokjin hanya perlu mengatakan Jungkook sedang berada ditoilet lalu berikan barang-barang Jungkook setelah itu tinggalkan. Jungkook bilang dia akan mengurus sisanya.

Seokjin pikir itu akan mudah. Namun saat Jimin menahannya lalu menyeretnya untuk menemui Taehyung. Dia tau ini akan sedikit rumit. Taehyung terlihat marah dan dengan tangan dingin menyeret Seokjin memeriksa seluruh toilet yang ada di sekolah ini untuk menemukan Jeon Jungkook.

Saat Taehyung menyadari bahwa dirinya dibodohi oleh Jungkook, dengan kesal Taehyung menendang pintu toilet dan memukul rahang Seokjin hingga tubuh adik kelasnya limbung dan jatuh dilantai. Tidak ada yang bisa meredamkan emosi Kim Taehyung.

"A-aku tidak tau, _su-sunbae_." cicitnya pelan

Seokjin dapat mendengar gigi Taehyung bergerit dan pemuda itu menggeram kesal. Kepalanya ingin menunduk, namun Taehyung menahan kepalanya agar tetap menatap mata tajam kakak kelasnya itu.

Taehyung melepaskan pegangannya pada pipi Seokjin kasar membuat wajah Seokjin sedikit terlempar kesamping. Tubuhnya kembali berdiri tegak dihadapan Seokjin yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Taehyung mencebik kesal, "Jadi Jeon Jungkook itu ingin mempermainkanku ya. Baiklah."

"Hubungi Jungkook sekarang juga. Tanya dimana keberadaanya." imbuhnya

Tangan Seokjin bergetar saat merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil _smartphone_ nya lalu menghubungi nomor ponsel Jungkook.

" _Loudspeaker_."

Kepalanya mengangguk kecil lalu menekan tombol yang diperintahkan Taehyung dengan cepat. Seokjin sangat ketakutan bahkan ini pertama kalinya merasa ketakutan setengah mati seperti ini.

 _"Hallo, Seokjin. Bagaimana? Sudah berhasil membohongi Kim sialan itu?"_

Taehyung tersenyum kecil mendengar suara calon istrinya itu. Benar-benar istri yang pembangkang.

Seokjin membuka mulutnya kaku. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat saat ingin berucap. "Ka-kau dimana?"

 _"Eh? Aku? Tentu saja bekerja di cafe paman Shin. Untung saja beliau tidak marah saat aku bolos kemarin. Terima-"_

Taehyung berjongkok lalu merebut ponselnya dan mematikan sambungannya begitu saja. Bibir lelaki itu menyeringai menatap Seokjin. Tangannya melempar ponsel adik kelasnya sembarangan, tidak peduli jika ponsel itu rusak nantinya.

"Jadi.. kau berbohong ya?" ucapnya dingin.

Bibir Seokjin terlihat bergetar dan sudut matanya sudah basah. Namun Taehyung sama sekali tidak peduli.

Kedua tangannya meremat kemeja Seokjin dan menariknya hingga tubuh lemas Seokjin dipaksa berdiri. Wajah mereka benar-benar dekat dan itu membuat Seokjin semakin ketakutan.

"Dasar manusia tidak berguna."

Setelah mendengar suara dingin itu. Tubuh Seokjin terdorong hingga membentur tembok dengan keras. Tangan Taehyung mencekik lehernya hingga nafasnya tersengal.

Mata memerah Taehyung menatapnya nyalang, "Kau hanya manusia sampah yang tidak berguna." bisiknya dingin dengan tangan yang semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

Wajah Seokjin memerah. Tangannya menyentuh gamang tangan Taehyung yang menjerat lehernya, berusaha melepaskannya. Nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat tidak ada pasokan udara yang bisa masuk ke paru-parunya.

"Sudah hentikan, Tae."

Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Taehyung dari ambang pintu masuk toilet kini berjalan mendekat. Tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang digunakan untuk mencekik leher adik kelasnya.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya."

Nafasnya berhembus pelan saat menyadari Taehyung tidak peduli dengan ucapannya. "Ayo cari Jungkook."

Jimin melihat ada reaksi dari wajah temannya dan lambat laun cengkraman itu terlepas. Bibirnya tersenyum miris. Bahkan hanya dengan nama Jungkook, emosi seorang Kim Taehyung bisa mereda seperti ini.

Tubuh Seokjin merosot kelantai saat cengkraman itu terlepas. Dadanya naik-turun berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tubuhnya lemas seakan tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa dalam dirinya.

Kepala Taehyung menunduk menatap tubuh lemah adik kelasnya. Sebenarnya Taehyung belum puas memberi pelajaran pada pemuda dihadapannya, namun menemukan Jungkook adalah hal terpenting untuk saat ini.

Kaki Taehyung menendang perut Seokjin keras hingga dirinya terbaring meringkuk. Rasa nyeri dalam perutnya seakan merambat ke seluruh tubuh. Air matanya kembali menetes saat Kim Taehyung menginjak keras kepalanya dengan bagian bawah sepatu yang basah karena lantai toilet.

"Jika kau melakukannya sekali lagi, aku pastikan kau tidak akan selamat."

Setelah menendang perutnya sekali lagi, Taehyung dan Jimin melangkah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Seokjin mengerang keras, airmatanya mengalir deras. Bahkan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Rasanya sakit, bukan hanya dibagian tubuhnya yang terluka namun juga dihatinya. _Kim Taehyung adalah cinta pertamanya dan Seokjin merasa terluka karena itu._

.

.

Jungkook tersenyum ramah saat menerima pesanan dari para pelanggannya. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa bekerja seperti ini. Pekerjaan santai dan bisa menghasilkan uang.

Senyuman dibibirnya perlahan menghilang saat melihat sosok yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini berada diambang pintu _cafe_ tempatnya bekerja. Sosok yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat pemuda Kim itu melangkah mendekatinya dengan aura mencekam. Dia tau, Seokjin pasti gagal berbohong. Seharusnya Jungkook sudah punya firasat sejak tadi.

Kim Taehyung mencekal pergelangan tangannya saat mereka sudah berada dijarak yang dekat. Tatapan tajam itu seakan ingin membunuh Jungkook saat itu juga.

"Pulang sekarang juga."

Suara dingin itu seakan mencekik lehernya hingga tidak ada kata yang bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"CEPAT PULANG SEKARANG!"

Jungkook terkesiap mendengar teriakan Taehyung, begitupun semua pelanggan dan pegawai yang berada di _cafe_ itu. Mata Taehyung menatapnya tajam dengan dada naik-turun akibat emosinya yang meluap.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya datang menghampiri mereka. Lelaki itu berdehem pelan, "Bisa kita berbicara diruang karyawan saja?"

Taehyung menatap lelaki yang seumuran ayahnya itu dengan mata tajamnya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan namanya sopan santun dan teman-temannya.

Bibirnya berbisik dingin, "Jangan pernah biarkan lelaki ini bekerja disini lagi. Jika kau masih mempekerjakannya, aku akan membuat usahamu bangkrut dan memastikan kau tidak bisa membuat usaha apapun lagi."

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Pandangan Taehyung teralih pada pemuda Jeon dihadapannya. Mata Jungkook terlihat berair dan wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarahnya.

"Jangan katakan hal semacam itu. Baiklah aku pulang sekarang, tapi kau harus minta maaf pada paman _Shin_."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Pulang atau kuhancurkan tempat ini." ucapnya dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya. Terdengar dingin dan mengancam.

Tidak ada candaan dalam kata-katanya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya sebentar dan setetes airmata jatuh dari sana.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook begitu saja. Tidak peduli dengan orang sekitar yang menatap mereka. Kepala Jungkook menoleh menatap paman Shin dengan pandangan bersalah yang dibalas senyuman tipis dari lelaki paruh baya itu.

.

.

Taehyung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Jungkook saat mereka sudah berada dalam apartemennya. Jungkook menatapnya tajam dengan mata yang berair. "Tidak bisakah kau tidak bersikap sok penguasa sekali saja, tuan Kim?"

Jungkook merasa malu dan direndahkan begitu saja. Taehyung membuat keributan dalam _cafe_ membuatnya malu setengah mati. Emosinya tiba-tiba meluap begitu saja melihat tingkah sok penguasa dari Kim Taehyung.

"Kau sudah membuatku malu, Kim Taehyung. Kau puas sekarang?"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Tangannya mengamit dagu Jungkook dan menariknya mendekat. "Aku tidak akan puas sebelum kau menjadi milikku, Jeon."

Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung kasar, "Persetan!"

Taehyung tertawa keras mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook. "Sudah ku katakan untuk berhenti bekerja, sayang. Kau benar-benar keras kepala."

Jungkook mencebik kesal. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya. Berdebat dengan lelaki sok penguasa itu tidak akan berakhir jika dia terus meladeninya. Jadi Jungkook putuskan untuk mengurung diri dikamarnya.

"Kau tau..."

Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara Taehyung menginterupsinya. Tubuhnya tetap diam, enggan berbalik untuk melihat lawan bicaranya.

"... Jangan lalukan hal seperti ini lagi, Jeon."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "... jika kau melakukan hal seperti hari ini lagi. Aku tidak akan segan untuk menyakiti siapapun yang membantumu."

Jantungnya berdebar takut mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Taehyung. Tiba-tiba Jungkook khawatir dengan keadaan Seokjin. Apakah Taehyung melakukan sesuatu pada temannya?

Matanya terpejam erat lalu kembali terbuka dan melanjutkan langkahnya hingga pintu kamar tertutup dan memisahkan dirinya dari si iblis Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil yang tersampir pada bahunya. Pemuda Kim itu barusaja habis mandi, mencoba menyegarkan pikirannya setelah hampir seharian meluapkan emosinya.

Tubuhnya yang _topless_ dengan hanya memakai _boxer_ untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, duduk di tepian ranjang _King_ _Size_ nya. Tangannya mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan dinakas saat terdengar bunyi deringan.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Setelah lebih dari tiga tahun Taehyung mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel ini dan tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya orang itu sendiri yang menghubungi Taehyung.

"Hallo." sapanya ramah

 _"Kim Taehyung apa yang kau lakukan pada sepupuku?"_

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar sapaan dari seberang sana. "Seharusnya kau menanyakan kabarku lebih dulu. Sudah tiga tahun kita tidak saling menyapa, kan?"

 _"Jangan ganggu adik sepupuku, Tae. Aku mohon."_

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, akhirnya sosok ini memohon padanya.

"Hanya katakan kau berada dimana saat ini. Aku akan melepaskan adik sepupu kesayanganmu."

Terdengar suara erangan frustasi dari seberang membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil. Ada perasaan bahagia dalam hatinya.

 _"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tolong lepaskan adikku."_

Taehyung berdecak pelan, "Tidak. Bukankah aku sudah pernah padamu. Jika kau pergi dariku, aku akan menghancurkan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu."

 _"Aku tidak peduli jika kau menghancurkanku, Tae. Tapi tolong jangan libatkan Jungkook."_

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Karena aku tidak bisa menghancurkanmu secara langsung maka aku akan menggunakan Jungkook untuk menghancurkanmu secara tidak langsung."

Setelahnya Taehyung memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak lalu melempar ponselnya keatas tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap plafon kamarnya.

"Kau akan menyesal telah meninggalkanku"

 _"Taehyung-ah kenalkan ini adik sepupu yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri."_

 _"Aku Kim Taehyung."_

 _"A-aku Jeon Jungkook."_

 _"Aku sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Bagiku dia lebih berharga dari apapun. Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya seperti kau menjagaku"_

Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian saat kenangan beberapa tahun lalu kembali terngiang dalam ingatannya. "Aku akan menjaga adikmu dengan baik, Bae Irene."

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Holaaaa~

Setelah bertapa akhirnya dapet inspirasi buat lanjutin ini wkwk

Gimana chapter ini? mengecewakan kah?

Aku harap gak mengecewakan ya. hehe

Btw, Jangan lupa reviewnya~

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.12_**


	5. Chapter 4: NIGHTMARE

**Creepy Guy**

 **Chapter 4: _Nightmare_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Story:_**

Matanya memanas saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang berada diruangan itu. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan seakan mencekik lehernya hingga kesulitan bernafas. Pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Seberapapun dirinya menolak dan memberontak, akhir takdirnya akan seperti ini.

"Kau cantik, Jungkook-ah."

Tangannya terkepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya dan menatap pantulan figur seseorang di belakang tubuhnya. Kim Taehyung. Iblis yang datang ke dalam hidupnya dan menghancurkan segalanya yang dia punya.

"Kau keparat." bisiknya tajam

Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya. Tangan pemuda Kim itu merambat pada pinggangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

Wajah Taehyung mendekat ke bagian telinganya, "Kau akan menjadi milikku hari ini, Jeon Jungkook." bisik lelaki itu dengan suara rendahnya.

Taehyung memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu pada telinganya sebelum melepaskan seluruh kontak fisik mereka dan melangkah pergi.

Jungkook menggigit lidahnya, berusaha meredam tangisnya yang hampir pecah. Dia tidak boleh menangis dan terlihat lemah. Jungkook harus terlihat baik-baik saja.

.

.

Seluruh pasang mata kini berpusat padanya. _Blitz_ pada kamera yang mereka bawa tidak henti-hentinya membidik Jungkook yang berjalan menuju altar. Netranya memandang kosong penuh luka pada pria yang menunggunya diujung altar. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar penuh arti, namun Jungkook terlalu lelah menebak apa isi kepala lelaki itu. Jungkook ingin mengakhiri ini semua segera.

Saat tangan pria itu mengamit tangannya, _blitz_ camera tidak juga berhenti bahkan para wartawan kian cepat membidik untuk mengabadikan setiap gerakan yang mereka berdua lakukan, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan satu _moment_ pun.

Pandangan mereka bertemu saat keduanya sudah mengucapkan sumpah mereka. Jantungnya berdebar cepat saat wajah Kim Taehyung mendekat kearahnya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Jungkook merasa daratan yang dipijaknya bergoyang dan matanya menjadi berkunang.

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan untuk kembali mencari kesadarannya. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah Taehyung. Bibir lelaki itu mengucapkan sesuatu namun Jungkook tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan baik dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Mata Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali saat merasa cahaya lampu menusuk pengelihatannya. Pandangannya mengedar keliling ruangan.

"Ini bukan kamarku." gumamnya lemah

Tubuhnya berusaha bangkit namun rasa sakit langsung menyengat seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya kembali berbaring.

"Ini dimana?" tanyanya pada udara kosong

Hanya dirinya yang berada disini, dan ruangan ini terasa tidak asing baginya. Jungkook merasa sebelumnya dia pernah berada ditempat ini.

Pupil matanya membulat terkejut, "Ini kamar Kim Taehyung." pekiknya tertahan

Jungkook memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya. Pakaiannya masih lengkap dan bokongnya juga tidak sakit. Nafasnya berhembus lega begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya masih suci.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?"

Dahinya mengernyit, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai dia bisa terbangun di kamar iblis ini. Jantungnya berdebar saat otaknya mulai bisa mengingat satu-persatu kejadian sebelumnya.

Tangannya terangkat dan matanya memandang cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Jungkook kini sudah sah menjadi istri Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook sudah berkali-kali menolak bahkan berteriak menggila sejak pagi buta tadi. Namun Kim Taehyung dengan santainya mengatakan akan membunuh Ibu Jungkook jika dirinya menolak dan pada akhirnya Jungkook tidak bisa berbuat banyak bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. _Menyedihkan._

Tangan pemuda Jeon itu terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas. Jarinya dengan lincah menari diatas layar _touchscreen_ nya, membuka portal berita. Benar saja, Jungkook dan Taehyung menjadi pencarian pertama di situs _Naver_. Fotonya yang menggunakan suit berwarna putih dan Taehyung yang berwarna hitam tersebar diseluruh media, tentu saja karena tadi Jungkook melihat begitu banyak wartawan yang hadir.

Tanpa membaca artikelnya, Jungkook langsung mencari ke bagian komentar. Penasaran dengan komentar apa yang akan didapatnya.

 _'Aku yakin 100% si jalang itu hanya menginginkan uang Taehyung.'_

 _'Dari melihat wajahnya saja aku tau dia hanya jalang yang mendesah untuk Taehyung demi beberapa lembar uang.'_

 _'Apa jalang itu bisa hidup setelah ini? semua komentar tertuju untuknya hahaha'_

Jungkook meremat ponselnya kuat-kuat. Seluruh komentar disana hanya mencibirnya, mereka bahkan tidak tau apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Kepala pemuda itu mendongak saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Taehyung berdiri angkuh diambang pintu. Taehyung melangkah mendekatinya dengan pandangan arogan dan mencekam. Setiap langkahnya membuat Jungkook berdebar ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat." desisnya sarkas

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Ini kamarku." ucapnya angkuh

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Matanya menatap sebentar kearah ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman _istri_ nya kemudian menatap mata Jungkook dalam.

"Berikan ponselmu."

Jungkook hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Taehyung mendengus, dia baru ingat jika _istri_ nya tidak akan menuruti ucapannya. Maka tangannya terulur dan merebut ponsel itu dengan cepat, bahkan Jungkook kesulitan meraihnya karena tubuhnya yang masih sakit.

" _Brengsek."_

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam saku celananya. "Kau sudah baikkan?"

Barusaja tangannya hampir menyentuh pipi Jungkook, namun lelaki itu lebih dulu menepisnya kasar. "Perjanjian kita hanya aku yang menikah denganmu saja kan. Aku sudah melakukannya, jadi sekarang biarkan aku mengurus diriku sendiri." bisik pemuda itu tajam

Taehyung tertawa keras, tawa hambar yang membuat Jungkook menjadi lebih ketakutan dengan iblis ini. Pupilnya menggelap saat menatap tajam kearah Jungkook, "Menikah bukan hanya sekedar acara mewah, sayang. Kau menikah denganku itu artinya kau menjadi milikku."

Tangannya mengamit pipi Jungkook dan menekannya kuat hingga pemuda Jeon itu sedikit meringis. Taehyung berbisik diatas bibirnya, "Jangan meremehkan aku, jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan orang terdekatmu."

Jungkook menatap tajam kearahnya, tersirat ketakutan disana namun pemuda itu berusaha menutupinya. Taehyung tersenyum, tangannya mengusap pipi _istri_ nya pelan kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

"Tidurlah disini. Dokter bilang kau kelelahan dan butuh istirahat."

Tangannya merapikan selimut yang melindungi tubuh Jungkook, menaikkannya hingga menutupi dada pemuda itu.

"Jika kau ingin memakai piyama, kau bisa mengambilnya di lemariku. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin memakaikannya, tapi aku tidak mau kau jadi salah paham dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

Mata Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali. Baru saja Taehyung bertingkah arogan, kini lelaki itu berubah menjadi lembut dan perhatian. Jungkook merasa hatinya menghangat begitu mendengarnya walaupun dirinya terus mengucap dalam hati bahwa ucapan Taehyung itu hanya sebuah kebohongan.

"Jika kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa berteriak memanggilku. Aku akan tidur diluar. Selamat malam."

Tangan Jungkook mencekal pergelangan tangan Taehyung saat lelaki itu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Jungkook meneguk _saliva_ nya susah payah dan merutuki kebodohan dirinya dalam hati.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Bibir Jungkook bergetar, takut untuk mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ibu jari Taehyung menyentuh pipinya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah selama kau tidak meminta untuk pergi."

Suara Taehyung begitu dalam dan lembut menyentuh pendengarannya. Ini seperti bukan Kim Taehyung yang biasa dilihatnya. Taehyung berbeda dan itu membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Tidak bisakah... Kau tidur disini?" cicitnya pelan

Begitu kalimat itu meluncur melalui mulutnya, Jungkook merutuki dirinya. Setelah ini Taehyung pasti akan menganggapnya benar-benar seorang _j_ _alang_. Jungkook hanya tidak ingin Taehyung sakit karena harus tidur disofa, bagaimanapun ini adalah kamar Taehyung dan itu membuat Jungkook merasa sedikit bersalah.

Jungkook menatap takut-takut kearah lelaki yang berstatus sebagai _suami_ nya. Tidak ada raut arogan di wajahnya, Taehyung hanya tersenyum kearahnya. Taehyung mengacak rambutnya pelan membuat jantung Jungkook berdebar tidak karuan. "Jika aku tidur disini, aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Sekarang tidurlah."

Kepala Jungkook mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Pemuda Kim mencium dahinya sebentar sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi. Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya selagi berdoa agar besok menjadi hari yang lebih baik untuknya.

Begitu Taehyung menutup pintu kamarnya yang ditempati oleh Jungkook, Namjoon langsung mendekatinya dengan langkah terburu. "Apa Jungkook-ssi baik-baik saja, Tuan?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel Jungkook dan menyerahkannya pada Namjoon.

"Jangan biarkan Jungkook memegang ponselnya."

Namjoon mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa, tuan?"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali menjawab. "Banyak komentar buruk tentangnya. Aku tidak mau dia membacanya dan terluka."

Jarinya memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut, "Pastikan juga sekolah aman dari komentar-komentar bodoh itu, jangan sampai ada yang mencibir Jungkook. Laporkan padaku jika ada yang mencibirnya."

Namjoon tersenyum kemudian mengangguk tegas, "Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk anda."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil kemudian menepuk bahu asistennya pelan sebelum berlalu dari sana. Namjoon menatap punggung tuan mudanya kemudian terukir senyum dibibirnya.

"Aku tau kau tidak seburuk itu, Tae." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Jungkook berbalut piyama Taehyung yang kebesaran ditubuhnya melangkah berjinjit, takut-takut membuat keributan dan membangunkan Taehyung yang tertidur disofa. Ini masih jam 2 pagi dan Jungkook merasa begitu haus, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur.

Tidak, Jungkook tidak berniat memeriksa keadaan Taehyung. Bahkan jika Taehyung mati termakan paus Jungkook tidak akan pernah peduli.

Namun kakinya tanpa disadari melangkah mendekati tubuh lelaki itu. Taehyung terlihat lebih tampan saat tertidur seperti ini baginya, karena tidak ada sikap arogan dan angkuh yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Jungkook duduk ditepi sofa memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang terlihat berkilau dibawah sinar bulan yang masuk melalui celah korden. Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah Taehyung pelan, rasanya seperti tersengat listrik saat kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Jungkook terkesiap dan tangannya langsung menjauh dari wajah Taehyung saat menyadari lelaki itu mulai membuka matanya. Jungkook buru-buru terbangun dan berjalan menuju dapur, namun suara serak Taehyung membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Jungkook bersumpah bahwa dia tidak menyukai Taehyung, bahkan Jungkook membenci Taehyung lebih dari apapun. Tapi mendengar suara serak dan dalam khas bangun tidur dari pemuda itu, membuat jantungnya berdebar menggila.

"A-aku ingin minum." jawabnya pelan

Bahkan Jungkook tidak berani membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Taehyung. Ini terlalu memalukan baginya.

Jungkook merasa Taehyung bangkit dan terduduk disofa, terdengar dari suara sofa yang bergerit pada setiap gerakannya.

"Di kamarku ada air."

Mata Jungkook mengerjap, berusaha mencari alasan yang logis untuk dilontarkannya. Posisinya masih sama, enggan untuk menatap pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"A-ku ingin air dingin.. ya, air dingin.." ucapnya terbata. Berdoa dalam hati semoga Taehyung akan membiarkannya pergi.

Taehyung justru terkekeh, "Dikamarku ada kulkas, sayang."

Jungkook merutuk dalam hati saat merasa Taehyung mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Seharusnya tadi saat lelaki itu tertidur, Jungkook membekapnya menggunakan bantal hingga kehabisan nafas dan mati.

Tangan Taehyung melingkar pada pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga punggung Jungkook menempel pada dada bidang Taehyung. Pemuda Kim menempatkan kepalanya pada bahu Jungkook dan memejamkan matanya, "Apa yang kau butuhkan sebenarnya, sayan" bisiknya

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya susah payah, tenggorokannya terasa kering tanpa sebab. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang saat tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh punggung tangan Taehyung yang berada diperutnya.

"A-aku hanya khawatir karena kau tidur disofa." ucapnya pelan

Jungkook merasa tidak ada gunanya dia berbohong karena pada akhirnya Taehyung tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum Jungkook berkata jujur.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, matanya kembali terbuka. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah khawatir padaku."

Bibirnya mengecup leher Jungkook sebelum membalik tubuh lelaki itu hingga menghadapnya. "Baiklah, kita akan tidur dikamar. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal lebih."

Jungkook menatap kedua mata Taehyung. Tidak ada kebohongan disana. Ada perasaan lega dan senang saat mengetahui Taehyung yang memiliki sikap semanis ini. Jungkook pikir hidupnya akan menderita saat menikah dengan Taehyung. Ternyata tidak seburuk itu.

Bahkan saat mereka berbaring di ranjang yang sama, Taehyung benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Taehyung menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal untuk kepala Jungkook. Memeluk _istri_ nya posesif namun membuat pemuda Jeon nyaman dan merasa terlindungi.

Saat wajahnya tenggelam pada dada Taehyung dan mendengar debaran jantung _suami_ nya membuat Jungkook tersenyum tanpa sebab. Baginya debaran jantung Taehyung adalah melodi terindah yang pernah didengar selama hidupnya.

.

.

"Jangan pulang tanpaku."

Jungkook berdecih mendengarnya. Menatap lelaki yang mulai berjalan menjauh setelah mengatakan kalimat perintah mengerikan seperti itu. Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki dirinya yang menganggap Taehyung akan bersikap manis padanya. Nyatanya, sikap Taehyung bahkan menjadi lebih buruk.

Sejak saat Jungkook membuka matanya dipagi hari, Taehyung sudah seenak pantatnya menyuruhnya memasak sarapan, menyiapkan pakaian sekolahnya dan keperluan lain sampai akhirnya disekolah pemuda Kim itu masih saja menyebalkan dengan meninggalkan perintah seperti itu. Memangnya dia pikir Jungkook siapa yang bisa diperintah seperti itu? Seandainya dia bisa, sudah pasti Taehyung akan dibunuh dan dimutilasi olehnya.

Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju kelasnya, tidak peduli dengan siswa lain yang menatapnya mencibir. Jungkook tidak peduli, dan tidak akan pernah peduli.

Jungkook berdiri diambang pintu kelasnya saat melihat dua orang siswa menguasai bangkunya. Dahinya mengernyit saat menyadari siswa itu adalah _sunbae_ nya.

Kakinya melangkah mendekat dan berdiri didekat bangkunya. "Ada apa _sunbae_?" ucapnya

Kedua orang itu tersadar akan keberadaannya dan membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. Satu orang diantaranya menepuk bahu Jungkook.

"Kami hanya memastikan kau datang ke kelasmu dan teman-temanmu tetap bersikap baik."

Tubuh mereka bergeser menjauh dari bangkunya dan mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk duduk, "Selamat atas pernikahanmu." ucap yang lainnya sebelum mereka melangkah pergi.

Setelah memastikan kedua orang aneh itu pergi, Jungkook memutuskan untuk bertanya pada temannya tentang _sunbae_ nya itu.

"Oh- mereka Yoongi _sunbae_ dan Hoseok _sunba_ _e_ , teman Taehyung _sunbae_. Mereka datang dan mengancam semuanya agar tidak ada yang mencibirmu. Wah- kau benar-benar beruntung ya."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan temannya. Dia baru ingat Taehyung dan teman-temannya dijuluki F4. Taehyung, Jimin, Yoongi dan Hoseok. Mereka tampan, kaya, terkenal, angkuh dan sombong, kecuali Jimin. Kepala Jungkook mengangguk setuju dengan pikirannya. Bagi Jungkook hanya Jimin yang baik diantara mereka berempat.

.

.

Jungkook kembali mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. Seokjin tidak sekolah hari ini dan itu membuatnya merasa kesepian. Sepanjang hari dia hanya mengikuti pelajaran tanpa minat. Bahkan saat jam istirahat tadi Jungkook enggan pergi kekantin, dia tidak suka jika harus makan sendirian.

Matanya melirik kearah jam dinding, sebentar lagi bel pulang sekolah akan berbunyi namun rasanya sangat lama bagi Jungkook. Bahkan sedari tadi Jungkook tak henti-henti berhitung, berharap waktu akan berlalu dengan cepat.

Nafasnya berhembus lega saat mendengar dering panjang yang menggema diseluruh penjuru sekolah.

Tangannya merapikan buku yang berserakan dimejanya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Kepalanya mendongak saat melihat tangan seseorang bertumpu pada mejanya. Jimin. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar saat netranya menangkap wajah ceria dari pemuda Park.

"Kau sudah ditunggu oleh Taehyung di kantin."

Dahinya mengernyit mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Jimin. "Taehyung?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Aku diminta untuk membawamu kesana."

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hatinya saat mengetahui Jimin datang bukan karena ingin menemuinya. Jungkook mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah Jimin yang mendahuluinya.

Jungkook menyukai Jimin sejak setahun yang lalu, saat Jimin menggendong Jungkook yang terluka menuju ruang kesehatan. Sejak saat itu setiap melihat Jimin, Jungkook akan merasa berdebar dan baginya itu adalah pertanda jatuh cinta.

Jungkook berpikir bahwa Jimin mungkin saja mencintainya, karena Jimin seringkali menerima ajakan Jungkook setiap pemuda Jeon itu memintanya untuk pergi bersama. Mungkin saja, Jimin butuh waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Kau tau, ini pertama kalinya aku menyesal dalam hidupku."

Mata Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar kalimat Jimin. Kakinya melangkah cepat menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Menyesal kenapa, _sunbae_?"

Langkah Jimin tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Jungkook mau-tidak mau harus mengikutinya. Jimin menatapnya kemudian tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang penuh luka.

"Aku menyesal karena membiarkan Taehyung memilikimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, dan terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkannya. Namun aku menyesal setelah Taehyung merebutmu."

Pupil mata Jungkook melebar mendengar semua yang dilontarkan Jimin. Jantungnya berdebar menyakitkan. Rasanya ingin menangis saat mengetahui perasaan Jimin padanya. Mereka saling menyukai namun tidak bisa bersama, bukankah itu menyakitkan?

Jimin melangkah mendekat, tangan pemuda itu menyentuh pipi Jungkook. Matanya terlihat memerah menahan tangisnya.

Wajah Jimin mendekat dan berhenti dalam jarak satu _senti_. Matanya menatap wajah lelaki yang selama ini berada dihatinya. "Bolehkah?" bisiknya parau

Begitu Jungkook memejamkan matanya, Jimin menganggap itu sebagai jawaban. Bibir mereka bertemu dengan air yang menetes disudut mata keduanya.

Jimin melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jungkook bergantian, bahkan tangan Jimin kini sudah melingkar di pinggangnya. Jungkook membuka mulutnya saat Jimin menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Keduanya terkesiap dan Jungkook langsung mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh. Jantungnya terasa berdebar ketakutan saat suara langkah kaki Taehyung terdengar dipenjuru koridor.

"Bajingan!"

Jimin tersungkur setelah Taehyung memukul rahangnya keras. Bahkan Jimin tidak melawan saat Taehyung menduduki tubuhnya dan memukul wajahnya berkali-kali.

"Taehyung, hentikan."

Yoongi dan Hoseok yang datang bersama Taehyung mencoba memisahkan mereka. Amarah pemuda Kim ini memang sulit diredamkan tapi jika mereka biarkan, Jimin bisa saja mati ditangan Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya terdiam membeku melihat kejadian didepannya. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Taehyung benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan dimatanya dan Jungkook takut setengah mati.

Yoongi menyeret Jimin menjauh begitu Hoseok berhasil menarik Taehyung dari tubuh Jimin. Kondisi Jimin tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, namun setidaknya Jimin masih bisa bernafas dengan baik.

Taehyung menepis kasar tangan Hoseok yang menahan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah Jungkook yang ketakutan.

Tangannya meremat kerah kemeja Jungkook dan menariknya kasar hingga tubuh Jungkook tertarik kearahnya. "Dasar jalang." bisiknya sarkastik

Tubuh Jungkook menegang dan pipinya terasa panas setelah Taehyung menamparnya. Air matanya menetes tanpa bisa ditahannya. Jungkook benar-benar ketakutan melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak meremehkanku, Jeon."

Jungkook menggigit lidahnya kuat, berusaha menekan rasa takutnya dan menepis tangan Taehyung pada kerah bajunya.

"Kenapa kau ikut campur dalam urusanku?" ucapnya menantang

Persetan jika Taehyung akan memukulnya lagi, Jungkook hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan iblis seperti Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa sinis. "Kau tanya kenapa? Kau bilang KENAPA? AKU INI SUAMIMU, JALANG!" teriaknya

Tangan Jungkook terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya, "Lalu kenapa jika kau suami ku? Aku juga tidak akan peduli jika kau memiliki banyak wanita nantinya."

Taehyung menggeram, " _Brengsek_ kau, Jeon" desisnya tajam

Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook kuat kemudian menyeretnya begitu saja. Bahkan tidak peduli dengan Jungkook yang berteriak kearahnya.

Taehyung membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong tubuh Jungkook masuk hingga pinggang Jungkook membentur bagian besi mobil.

"Brengsek"

Jungkook mengumpat dan berusaha keluar dari mobil begitu Taehyung menutup pintunya. Namun Taehyung lebih dulu masuk ke mobil dan menariknya hingga kembali terduduk.

"Jangan berusaha kabur dariku." bisiknya

Taehyung melepas dasinya dan mengikat kuat tangan kiri Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya. Bahkan tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di pergelangan tangan mereka akibat ikatan kuat dasinya. Setidaknya dengan begini Jungkook tidak akan bisa kabur.

Matanya menatap kearah Jungkook sebentar sebelum melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Persetan dengan aturan kecepatan rata-rata, Taehyung hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai dirumah dan mengurung Jungkook di kamarnya.

Taehyung merasa marah, tentu saja. Selama dia berteman dengan Jimin, Taehyung selalu mengatakan bahwa dia benci jika miliknya disentuh orang lain dan Taehyung yakin Jimin mengerti maksudnya. Namun saat melihat kejadian tadi, Taehyung merasa temannya lupa dimana dia berpijak dan Taehyung harus membuka mata Jimin agar kembali tersadar dengan jati dirinya.

"Berhenti brengsek. Biarkan aku pergi."

Jungkook terisak, tangannya memukul-mukul tubuh Taehyung agar lelaki itu menghentikan mobilnya dan membiarkan Jungkook pergi.

Taehyung mendengus, berusaha tetap terfokus pada jalanan didepannya. "Diamlah jika kau tidak ingin mati."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus bersama denganmu."

Ucapan sinis Jungkook berhasil membuat Taehyung menghentikan laju mobilnya. Pupil mata lelaki itu menggelap menatap kearah Jungkook, seolah akan menelan Jungkook masuk kedalam kegelapan itu.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Kau ingin mati? Baiklah." bisiknya

Tangan kanannya yang masih terikat mencekik leher Jungkook. Kemudian dengan santai kembali melajukan mobilnya dan menyetir dengan satu tangan.

Tangan Jungkook memukul lengan Taehyung gamang. Paru-parunya terasa kering saat pasokan udara tidak bisa dihirupnya. Bahkan Taehyung tidak peduli dengan wajah Jungkook yang semakin memucat.

Taehyung melepaskan cekikannya dan ikatan pada pergelangan tangan mereka setelah sampai di apartementnya. Kakinya melangkah cepat kesisi lain mobil dan membukakan pintunya untuk Jungkook.

Pemuda Jeon terlihat lemas, bahkan tidak mampu berontak saat Taehyung memegang pinggangnya untuk membantunya berjalan.

Taehyung mendudukkannya perlahan ditepi ranjang kemudian berjongkok didepannya. Tangan lelaki itu terulur untuk mengusap pipi Jungkook yang basah karena air mata.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." ucapnya lembut

Kini kedua tangannya membingkai wajah Jungkook sehingga Jungkook melihat kearahnya. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu dekat dengan Jimin lagi, kau mengerti?"

Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan nada selembut mungkin namun tetap diartikan sebagai ancaman bagi Jungkook.

"Ganti bajumu. Aku akan memesan makanan dulu."

Taehyung mengecup dahinya cukup lama, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya didalam kamar sendirian.

Jungkook terkekeh sinis saat mendengar pintu yang dikunci dari luar. Air matanya kembali mengalir begitu saja. Bodohnya Jungkook yang tertipu oleh sikap Taehyung kemarin malam. Seharusnya dia ingat, sekali iblis akan tetap menjadi iblis.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Ini aku bawa lanjutan ceritanya ya..

Btw, beberapa readers kecewa sama keputusanku buat tidak melanjutkan ff Everything. Aku terima kekecewaan kalian tapi aku tetep gak bisa lanjutin, maaf.

Semoga cerita ini bisa mengobati rasa kecewa kalian yaa

Maunya kemarin dipost biar sekalian jadi temen malming, tapi sayangnya gak sempet.

Jadi aku post hari ini sekalian jadi temen galau gara" isu sosmed yang bakal ditutup wkwkwk lol

Itu aja, Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.16_**


	6. Chapter 5: BESTFRIEND

"Kau seharusnya ingat bagaimana sifat Taehyung."

Jimin hanya memberikan senyum tipis kepada lawan bicaranya. Enggan mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Jimin-ah.. Aku melakukan ini karena aku peduli pada kalian."

Jimin menggeleng, "Karena kau peduli pada Taehyung." koreksinya

 _Namja_ itu mendengus gusar, "Kau hanya tidak mengerti, Chim."

Pemuda Park kembali tersenyum, "Yoongi _hyung_ , sebaiknya kau temui Taehyung daripada kau ceramah disini."

 _Namja_ itu -Yoongi- menatap jengah kearah Jimin. Ingin rasanya membeberkan semua hal yang pernah dilakukan Jimin agar pemuda itu sadar akan posisinya, tapi Yoongi tidak ingin kembali membuat keributan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk sendiri. Tapi kau harus ingat bagaimana hancurnya Taehyung saat kau membuat Irene meninggalkannya. Aku tidak ingin kalian kembali ke masa itu, Chim."

Setelahnya Yoongi beranjak dari bangku taman yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Jimin sendirian dalam keheningan.

Jimin terkekeh pelan memandang punggung Yoongi yang semakin menjauh. Lalu kepalanya menengadah menatap langit sore.

"Aku memang ingin menghancurkannya. Aku akan membuat Taehyung merasakan apa yang pernah aku rasakan." gumamnya pelan pada udara yang berhembus lembut menerpa kulitnya.

.

.

 **Creepy Guy**

 **Chapter 5: _Bestfriend_**

.

 _Bagaimanapun dirimu, kau tetaplah temanku._

.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya pelan dan sinar matahari yang menembus melalui celah korden menyapanya. Matanya terasa berat karena semalaman dia menangis. Jungkook bukan menangisi sikap Taehyung yang kasar, tapi dia menangisi takdir yang seakan mempermainkannya.

Kepalanya menoleh kekanan, menatap seseorang yang masih tertidur pulas disebelahnya. Nafasnya berhembus pelan lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan mandi lebih dulu. Jungkook sepertinya harus berendam untuk meredakan emosinya yang masih meledak-ledak.

Setelah selesai mandi, Jungkook tidak menemukan Taehyung diranjangnya. Bahunya terangkat pelan, "Bukan urusanku." Lalu Jungkook memutuskan mulai bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Kakinya melangkah pelan keluar dari kamarnya setelah siap untuk kesekolah. Netranya menangkap figur Taehyung yang sedang berkutat di meja makan.

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Taehyung tersenyum lembut. "Ayo makan. Namjoon membelikan bubur, rasanya enak sekali."

Jungkook melangkah mendekat dan menempatkan dirinya pada kursi disebelah kursi Taehyung.

"Kau tidak sekolah, _sunbae?_ " tanyanya karena melihat penampilan Taehyung yang masih berantakan

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Jungkook mendengus, "Nyenyak." jawabnya asal

Kepala pemuda Kim mengangguk sebelum kembali melanjutkan makannya. Bibir Jungkook mencebik kesal karena Taehyung tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir itu bukan urusannya, Taehyung sekolah atau tidak Jungkook tidak akan peduli.

"Aku ada urusan penting di kantor jadi aku tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah." ucap Taehyung datar

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, enggan menimpali kata-kata Taehyung. Lagipula jika Taehyung tidak sekolah, Jungkook tidak akan merasa terancam dengan sikap kasar iblis ini.

Taehyung menoleh kearah Jungkook yang sedang makan dalam diam. "Jungkook-ah, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sebentar kemudian mengangguk dan kembali terfokus pada sarapannya.

"Kau menyukai Jimin?"

Sendok berisi bubur yang dipegang Jungkook terhenti didepan bibirnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Tangannya kembali turun dan menaruh sendoknya.

Kepalanya menunduk, "Iya, aku menyukai Jimin _sunbae."_ akunya jujur, karena merasa jika Jungkook berbohong pun Taehyung akan mengetahuinya.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Boleh aku bertanya sekali lagi?"

Jungkook melirik kearah Taehyung, sejak kapan lelaki iblis ini meminta persetujuannya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu. Biasanya Taehyung akan mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Jungkook.

"Tentu saja." jawab Jungkook pelan

Taehyung menatap dalam mata _istri_ nya , "Jika kau melihat Jimin dan temanmu Seokjin berciuman, bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau akan memaafkan Seokjin bagaimanapun alasannya?"

Jungkook terdiam. Matanya menatap Taehyung lekat. Ada perasaan ingin merengkuh pemuda didepannya. Saat ini entah mengapa Taehyung terlihat benar-benar rapuh dimatanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Taehyung lagi

Jungkook meneguk salivanya, membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. "Pe-perasaanku pasti akan terluka. Tapi aku akan tetap memaafkan Seokjin apapun alasannya."

Dahi Taehyung mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Karena Seokjin adalah temanku."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk kearah Jungkook dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada meja dan sandaran kursi yang diduduki _istri_ nya. Mengukung Jungkook dalam kuasanya.

"Setidaknya kau tau bagaimana perasaanku kemarin." bisiknya tepat ditelinga Jungkook, membuat pemuda Jeon itu meremang.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengecup pelan dahi Jungkook. "Namjoon akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau mengerti?"

Setelah melihat Jungkook mengangguk, Taehyung mengacak rambut lelakinya sebelum melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

Jungkook terdiam setelah Taehyung meninggalkannya, bahkan enggan untuk melanjutkan kembali sarapannya yang tertunda. Pikirannya terus terngiang dengan kata-kata Taehyung.

' _Setidaknya kau tau bagaimana perasaanku kemarin'_

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit tidak mengerti namun setelahnya memilih untuk tidak peduli dan merapikan penampilannya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jungkook-ssi?"

Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandang jalanan dari dalam kaca mobil kini beralih memandang Namjoon yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya

Namjoon terkekeh, "Setelah Taehyung marah kemarin, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Jungkook menaikkan bahunya ringan, "Cukup baik." jawabnya

Kepala Namjoon mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya tetap terfokus pada jalanan didepannya. "Aku harap kau tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu lagi, Jungkook-ssi." ucapnya

Jungkook menunduk, tidak tau harus menjawab apa untuk pernyataan Namjoon. Hatinya menyukai Jimin dan Jungkook tidak bisa menahan gejolak dalam hatinya walaupun dia tau perbuatannya salah.

"Taehyung benar-benar marah kemarin. Ketakutan masa lalu kembali menghantuinya. Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, tapi Taehyung tidak seburuk yang ada dipikiranmu.."

Namjoon menatap Jungkook sebentar, "... dan Jimin tidak sebaik yang kau ketahui."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya cepat, menatap Namjoon yang sedang terfokus pada jalanan didepan mereka. "Maksudmu?"

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Kita sudah sampai."

Jungkook bergeming di kursinya, enggan keluar dari mobil hingga Namjoon balas menatapnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Jungkook-ssi" ulangnya lagi

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

Kedua alis pemuda Kim naik, "Perkataanku yang mana?"

Jungkook mendengus, dia tau Namjoon tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Terserah." ucapnya cuek

Namjoon terkekeh melihat Jungkook membuka pintu mobilnya terburu, "Aku akan menjemputmu nanti." ucapnya sebelum Jungkook menutup pintu mobilnya kasar

Matanya memandang Jungkook yang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, memastikan _istri_ tuannya sampai di sekolah dengan selamat.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya, Jungkook."

Kini matanya memicing begitu pupilnya menangkap figur lelaki yang dicarinya. Dengan cepat Namjoon keluar dari mobil dan mengejar lelaki itu. Tangannya mencekal pergelangan tangan lelaki itu sebelum ia melangkah menjauh.

 _Namja_ itu terkejut dan reflek membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun setelahnya tersenyum remeh begitu melihat siapa yang mencekal tangannya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Namjoon menarik _namja_ itu menuju mobilnya dan meminta _namja_ itu untuk masuk.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk kelas, Namjoon."

"Hanya lima menit."

Lelaki itu mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, begitupun Namjoon.

"Lima menit dari sekarang."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya sebelum menatap lelaki disebelahnya, "Berhenti saling menyakiti, Jim."

Lelaki itu -Jimin- hanya menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Namjoon mendengus, "Jika kalian seperti ini, pada akhirnya kalian berdua akan terluka."

Jimin terkekeh, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Namjoon-ah. Apa Taehyung mencuci otakmu setelah kau menjadi anjingnya?"

"Park Jimin!"

Dada Namjoon naik-turun menahan amarahnya. Matanya terpejam sebentar, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Kemudian kembali menatap figur didepannya.

"Walaupun aku bekerja dengan Taehyung, aku tidak pernah benar-benar memihaknya. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua. Tapi Jim, kau sudah keterlaluan sekarang."

Jimin tertawa sinis, "Kemarin Yoongi _hyung_ dan sekarang kau ingin menceramahiku juga?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untu-"

"Lima menitnya sudah habis. Aku harus pergi."

Setelahnya Jimin keluar dari mobil dan langsung melangkah menjauh tanpa menunggu persetujuan Namjoon.

Pemuda Kim itu menutup matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berharap dengan begitu emosinya akan kembali stabil. Setelahnya matanya menatap Jimin yang terlihat tersenyum ramah dan menyapa siswa yang dilewatinya.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja. Masih banyak yang menilai seseorang dari penampilan luar mereka." gumamnya sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

"Seokjin-ah!" Jungkook memekik tertahan begitu melihat temannya sudah duduk dibangku mereka. Dengan terburu Jungkook duduk dibangkunya dan memeluk Seokjin erat.

"Kau pasti sangat kesepian tanpaku."

Jungkook mengangguk cepat membuat Seokjin tidak tahan untuk terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekolah kemarin?"

Seokjin terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Aku sakit. Tapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Taehyung _sunbae_.. tidak melakukan hal buruk padamu, kan?"

Seokjin kembali terdiam. Bayangan kejadian beberapa hari lalu kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya. Tangannya terkepal erat diatas pahanya.

"Di-dia hanya membentakku. A-aku sempat takut, tapi setidaknya aku baik-baik saja kan."

Jungkook menghela nafas lega, "Untunglah. Aku pikir dia menyakitimu."

Seokjin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Bagaimana hubungan kalian setelah menikah?"

Jungkook berdecih, "Menikah pantatku. Dia tetap saja menyebalkan, dan sok mengatur seperti biasanya."

Seokjin tertawa mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Temannya ini benar-benar terlihat lucu saat marah.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Jin." Jungkook merengek, seharusnya Seokjin kesal mendengar temannya menderita bukan malah mentertawakannya.

Seokjin menghentikan tawanya kemudian terkekeh, "Kau lucu saat marah seperti itu, Kook-ah."

Jungkook berdecih kesal. Seokjin tersenyum, "Tapi sampai saat ini dia tidak benar-benar menyakitimu, kan? Maksudku seperti memukul atau apapun yang membuatmu menangis." imbuhnya

Jungkook menatap temannya dalam diam. Bahkan dia tidak tau apakah Taehyung benar-benar menyakitinya ataukah hanya dirinya yang berlebihan.

"Kemarin dia sempat marah padaku." akunya

Pupil mata Seokjin melebar, "Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menanggapinya berlebihan."

Setelah melihat anggukan temannya, Jungkook menceritakan semua kejadian kemarin. Bagaimana dia bertemu Jimin sampai akhirnya Taehyung menyeretnya pulang.

"Saat malam harinya, dia bersikap dingin padaku. Bahkan tidak menatap mataku. Aku tidak tau mengapa, tapi itu membuatku menangis semalaman. Dan tadi pagi seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, dia bersikap manis padaku." ucapnya mengakhiri cerita

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Kau benar-benar menyukai Jimin _sunbae_?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau masih menanyakan hal itu?"

Nafas Seokjin bergembus pelan, "Kau menyukainya atau mengaguminya?"

Jungkook terdiam. Bahkan Seokjin dapat melihat keraguan dalam pandangan temannya. Jungkook belum benar-benar tau tentang isi hatinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya tidak terima

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Hanya saja kau terlihat goyah."

Jungkook mencebik begitu mendengar jawaban temannya. Matanya beralih menatap teman sekelasnya saat merasa dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan benar saja, semua kini memperhatikannya.

"Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, Jin?" bisiknya masih dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada teman sekelasnya.

Seokjin memperhatikan penampilan Jungkook sejenak kemudian berbisik, "Tidak ada."

Seluruh pandangan kelas teralih pada pintu kelas yang dibanting hingga berbunyi gebrakkan keras. Beberapa _sunbae_ masuk kekelas mereka membuat Jungkook menjadi was-was. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Benar saja, mereka berdiri didekat meja Jungkook dan menatapnya tajam. Jungkook berdehem pelan, "Ada apa _sunbae_?" ucapnya sesopan mungkin

Seorang gadis diantara mereka tertawa sinis, "Kau benar-benar jalang rupanya."

Jungkook mengernyit, baru saja ingin melawan namun gadis itu lebih dulu menaruh sebuah foto dimejanya dengan kasar.

Pupil mata Jungkook melebar begitu pula Seokjin. Ini adalah foto dirinya kemarin saat-

"Setelah Taehyung sekarang kau ingin mendapatkan Jimin juga ya?"

- _berciuman dengan Jimin._

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyergap dirinya, apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari Seokjin.

"Apa maksudmu mencium Jimin?"

Jungkook hanya menunduk tanpa berani untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Gadis itu terkekeh sinis kemudian menarik Seokjin hingga menjauh dari bangkunya.

"Dasar jalang."

Setelahnya Jungkook merasakan sesuatu mengenai tubuhnya bertubi-tubi. Begitu cairan itu menetes ditangannya, Jungkook baru menyadari dia dilempari telur. Bibirnya hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak berniat melawan karena pikirnya Orang miskin tidak akan pernah menang melawan orang kaya.

Seokjin menatap Jungkook iba, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi keluar kelasnya. Dia berlari, bahkan tidak peduli saat menabrak beberapa siswa yang dilewatinya. Seokjin hanya memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Jungkook.

"Taehyung _sunbae_.. Taehyung _sunbae._ " Panggilnya begitu sampai di kelas Taehyung. Matanya mengedar keseluruh kelas, tidak peduli dengan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya bingung.

"Taehyung _sunbae_." Panggilnya lagi

"Dia tidak sekolah hari ini." Setelah mendengar jawaban itu Seokjin kembali berlari pergi. Berharap jika kali ini tindakan yang dilakukannya benar.

.

.

Mereka semua tertawa senang. Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran karena seluruh guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Walaupun banyak siswa yang terlihat senang dengan jam kosong seperti ini, namun tidak untuk Jungkook.

Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dia tidak henti-hentinya menjadi bulan-bulanan kakak kelasnya. Bahkan Jungkook ingin menangis, melihat kondisinya sekarang.

"Aku kasihan padamu. Aku yakin sebentar lagi Taehyung akan meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu menderita. Kau tau, dimata Taehyung kau hanya sampah." Setelah mengucapkannya, gadis itu kembali melemparkan sebutir telur kearahnya lalu terkikik senang.

Tangan Jungkook terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jungkook tidak bisa direndahkan lebih jauh lagi.

Kepalanya terangkat dan menatap gadis itu tajam. "Mengapa kau yakin Taehyung akan meninggalkanku?" tanyanya tajam

Gadis itu terkekeh. "Astaga. Kau masih memiliki wajah untuk membalasku?"

Jungkook membalasnya dengan senyuman remeh. "Orangtuamu hanya pemilik restoran bintang lima, Seulgi-ssi. Jika aku meminta Taehyung untuk menghancurkan bisnis orangtuamu, jangan merengek padaku untuk dikasihani."

Seulgi menggeram, tangannya mencekik leher Jungkook penuh emosi. "Lakukan jika kau bisa sampah."

Jungkook terkekeh sinis walaupun tenggorokannya terasa tercekat karena cekikan gadis itu. Aura dingin memenuhi ruangan kelasnya, saat pandangan membunuh sama-sama ditunjukkan oleh keduanya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Seulgi dengan cepat melepaskan cekikannya begitu mendengar suara dalam yang familiar itu. Seluruh kelas menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kim Taehyung berdiri angkuh disana.

Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati mereka berdua. Matanya menatap Jungkook sebentar kemudian menatap Seulgi tajam. "Kenapa kau mengganggunya?" tanyanya datar

Seulgi menunduk, bahkan tangannya terlihat gemetar ketakutan. Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuat Taehyung menggeram.

"Sekali lagi kau lakukan ini padanya. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu."

Setelahnya Taehyung beralih menatap Jungkook datar. Tangannya memegang pergelangan Tangan Jungkook.

"Ayo pergi." ucapnya datar

Bahkan setelah Jungkook dan Taehyung pergi, tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Mereka cukup terkejut melihat Jungkook yang berani melawan _sunbae_ kaya di sekolah itu.

Gadis itu menggeram kesal, "Aku akan menghabisimu, Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

Taehyung terus melangkah dengan tangan yang tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Tidak peduli jika lelaki itu kesulitan mengikuti langkah lebarnya. Taehyung menghempaskan tangan _istri_ nya kasar begitu mereka sampai di atap sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan lagi sekarang?" ucapnya dingin

Jungkook menunduk, tidak berani menatap langsung lelaki yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara?" nada bicaranya meninggi membuat Jungkook terkesiap.

"A-aku takut." ucap Jungkook terbata.

Isakan mulai terdengar di pendengaran Taehyung. Tangannya terulur lalu menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya.

"Semua orang disana memandangku remeh. Aku marah tapi aku takut karena tidak ada satupun yang membelaku. Aku takut saat semua orang terlihat membenciku. Aku takut sehingga ingin mati rasanya."

Tangisannya pecah, seluruh emosi yang sejak tadi ditahannya meluap dan akhirnya terucap seluruh kalimat yang terpendam dalam hatinya. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi bagian depan kemeja Taehyung.

"Mengapa semua orang begitu jahat padaku. Aku tidak pernah mencampuri urusan mereka. Mengapa mereka melakukan ini padaku."

Taehyung mengusap rambut dan punggung _istri_ nya pelan, berusaha menenangkan. Kepalanya menunduk menatap wajah Jungkook yang terbenam di dadanya. Tangisan lelaki itu sudah berhenti, walau masih ada isakan lirih yang meluncur.

"Kau tidak perlu takut lagi sekarang."

Kepala Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya. Ibu jari Taehyung mengusap pipinya yang basah kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Saat semua orang memandangmu remeh dan tidak ada satupun yang membelamu, aku akan datang untuk menjadi pelindungmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut lagi."

Tidak ada kebohongan dalam setiap ucapan Taehyung begitupun tatapan mata lelaki itu. Pemuda Kim mengatakannya dengan tulus dan itu membuat hati Jungkook menghangat.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian mengecup bibirnya, "Tentu saja, _istri_ ku."

Untuk saat ini, Jungkook tidak merasa marah atau kesal saat Taehyung memanggilnya 'Istri'. Bahkan Jungkook tersenyum mendengarnya, entah karena hatinya yang sedang hangat atau karena alasan lain.

.

.

"Hei kau!"

Seokjin menatap ke sumber suara lalu menoleh ke sekitar. Setelahnya telunjuknya menujuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku?"

Lelaki itu mendengus kemudian mengangguk malas, "Iya. Cepatlah."

Seokjin berdecih kesal namun tetap melangkah mendekati lelaki itu. "Ada apa, _Ahjussi_?" tanyanya begitu berada didekat lelaki itu.

" _Ahjussi?_ Ya! Aku tidak setua itu." ucap lelaki itu tidak terima

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas, "Terserahlah. Ada perlu apa?"

Lelaki itu mencebik kesal, "Aku Kim Namjoon. Kau teman Jungkook-ssi, kan?"

Seokjin mengernyit, merasa nama itu pernah didengarnya sebelumnya. Kalau tidak salah Jungkook bercerita tentang lelaki ini tadi.

"Iya aku temannya. Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi

"Jungkook-ssi dimana?"

"Sudah pulang dengan Taehyung _sunbae_."

Namjoon berdecih, "Kau pikir bisa membohongiku?"

Seokjin memandang tak percaya pada lelaki didepannya, "Kau pikir aku berbohong?"

Namjoon mengangguk, membuat Seokjin jengkel setengah mati. "Terserah." ucapnya cuek kemudian berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh.

Namjoon mengejarnya, tangannya memegang lengan Seokjin bermaksud untuk menahan lelaki itu. Namun Seokjin segera menepisnya dan berbalik menatapnya kesal.

" _Ahjussi byuntae!_ " teriaknya (Paman Mesum)

Seluruh siswa menatap kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah Namjoon. Lelaki itu mengumpat dalam hati begitu melihat Seokjin tersenyum remeh kemudian kembali berjalan menjauh.

"Bocah sialan."

.

.

Taehyung menatap tajam lelaki didepannya. Tadi Yoongi menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Jimin. Jadi disinilah mereka berada sekarang. Taehyung dan Jimin hanya duduk dalam diam dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kita akan menghabiskan waktu dengan seperti ini saja?" Jimin memulai pembicaraan

Taehyung terkekeh. Tangannya memainkan gelas yang dipegangnya, "Kau tau, Chim? Semakin indah gelas itu terlihat akan semakin rapuh teksturnya."

Jimin mengernyit bingung namun enggan menanggapi. Taehyung menatapnya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap kearah gelasnya.

"Jika gelas biasa saat terjatuh hanya akan terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian, namun jika gelas kristal..." Taehyung melepas genggamannya pada gelas hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah berantakan. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan sekitar yang tertuju pada mereka. "... Gelas kristal akan pecah menjadi serpihan kecil."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit dari duduknya, membiarkan _waitress_ membereskan kekacauannya.

"Gelas kristal itu sepertiku. Bagaimanapun dirimu, kau tetaplah temanku. Hanya saja kau sudah membuat gelas kristal itu pecah dan untuk membuatnya kembali utuh itu akan sulit, bahkan mungkin tidak akan bisa kembali utuh."

Taehyung kembali tersenyum sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jimin sendiri.

.

.

Mobilnya melaju diatas kecepatan rata-rata. Pikirannya menjadi kalut saat bayangan masa lalu kembali menghantuinya. Bahkan butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyembuhkan hatinya dan dalam hitungan menit temannya berhasil menorehkan luka lagi.

Taehyung melangkah terhuyung. Bahkan dia tidak mabuk namun penampilannya lebih berantakan dari itu. Kakinya melangkah terseok seakan beban berat sedang dipikulnya.

Saat tangannya mendorong tuas pintu dan menampakkan wajah terkejut istrinya, Taehyung merasa matanya memanas. Tubuhnya terjatuh menimpa Jungkook yang sedang berbaring.

"Tae-Taehyung _sunbae_ , kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Jungkook panik

Melihat penampilan berantakan Taehyung membuatnya panik bukan main. Apalagi kini Taehyung memeluknya dengan erat.

"A-aku akan memanggil Namjoon agar dia-"

"Lima menit saja. Biarkan aku memelukmu lima menit saja."

Jungkook terdiam setelahnya. Kepalanya menunduk menatap wajah Taehyung yang terbenam di ceruk lehernya. Nafas Taehyung tidak beraturan dan itu membuat Jungkook lebih khawatir.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya pelan

Taehyung mengangguk, "Sakit. Sangat sakit." ucapnya parau

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar suara isakan dari mulut Taehyung. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat Taehyung menangis. Walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Taehyung namun suara tangisan itu cukup membuatnya merasa terluka.

Tangannya terulur membalas pelukan Taehyung dan mengusap punggung lelaki itu pelan. "Menangislah. Jika itu sangat menyakitkan, maka menangislah."

.

.

 _"Seorang teman bisa mengkhianatimu, Tae"_

 _"Jimin bukan hanya teman, dia sudah seperti bayanganku yang selalu ada dimanapun aku berada."_

 _Karena Taehyung masih terlalu muda untuk tau bahwa **bayangan akan pergi saat kau berada dalam kegelapan.**_

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Aku agak emo bikin chapter ini huhu

Btw, entah kenapa di setiap ffku Taehyung selalu dikatain plinplan sama readers wkwk /poorTae/

Kemarin ada yang nanyain aku kenapa sifat Taehyung selalu bikin bingung di ffku

Sebenernya aku bikin sifat Taehyung itu selalu transparan, sederhana dan rapuh kalau diperhatiin.

Biasanya juga sebelum bikin ff aku bakal nentuin sifat Taehyung dulu terus sifat Jimin baru aku bisa nentuin sifat Jungkook dan lainnya wkwkwkwk lol

Btw, aku pikir ff ini udah cukup panjang per chapternya yang rata-rata 3k _words_ dan ya aku gak kuat bikin lebih panjang dari ini kecuali itu Oneshoot hehe

Buat yang kepo sama masa lalu Taehyung, sabar aja ya. Pasti bakal terjawab satu-persatu. Selow aja kayak dipantai hehe

Aku seneng baca review kalian yang panjang dan bikin semangat buat lanjutinnya wkwk

So, jangan lupa reviewnya ya,

Thanks.

ps: hari sabtu atau minggu ini I have a little surprise for you all, please wait for it.

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07._** ** _20_**


	7. Chapter 6: LOVE OR OBSESSION

_"Taehyung-ah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi."_

 _Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang lolos dari bibir mungil wanitanya. "Kau hanya sedang bingung sayang. Kau tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu saat sedang bingung seperti ini." Tangannya mencoba meraih lengan kekasihnya namun tangannya lebih dulu ditepis kasar._

 _"Tidak, Tae. Jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku.. Aku tidak ingin keluargaku terancam seperti ini." isakan mulai lolos dari bibir mungilnya._

 _"Tapi, Irene-"_

 _Irene melangkah mundur seolah tidak mau tersentuh oleh Taehyung, mantan kekasihnya. "Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Tae. Kalian orang kaya hanya bisa menindas orang miskin. Aku lelah dengan semua ini."_

 _Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku berjanji akan menjagamu." Tangannya mencengkram kuat kedua bahu wanitanya. Irene berontak, tangisannya pecah. Rasa takut mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Irene takut, sesuatu akan terjadi dengan orangtuanya._

 _"Tae, tolong lepaskan aku. Tolong."_

 _Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya. Airmatanya menetes saat melihat wajah ketakutan wanitanya. Kini Irene menatapnya berbeda._

 _"Tolong jangan mencariku lagi, Tae._ " _Setelah mengatakannya, Irene berbalik dan melangkah pergi._

 _"BAIKLAH JIKA ITU MAUMU.."_

 _Langkah Irene berhenti saat mendengar teriakan Taehyung. Tubuhnya enggan berbalik. Irene takut saat melihat wajah rapuh orang yang dicintainya, justru akan membuatnya goyah._

 _"JIKA KAU TETAP PERGI DARIKU. AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN SESUATU YANG BERHARGA DI HIDUPMU!"_

 _Tubuh Irene menegang. Dia mendapatkan ancaman yang sama sebelumnya. Bibirnya berdecih._

 _"Apa orang kaya hanya bisa mengancam? Menyedihkan." ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Taehyung._

 _Kakinya kembali melangkah pergi, ingin segera lenyap dari hadapan Taehyung sebelum pertahanannya runtuh._

 _"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI SEBELUM KAU KEMBALI PADAKU."_

 _Bahkan Irene tidak memperdulikan perkataannya dan tetap pergi menjauh hingga menghilang dalam pandangannya._

.

.

 **Creepy Guy**

 **Chapter 6:** **_Love or Obsession_**

.

 _Kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau ini hanya obsesi semata?_

.

.

Taehyung menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sinar matahari begitu menusuk pengelihatannya saat ia membuka mata.

"Sial. Siapa yang membuka kordennya selebar ini." umpatnya

Tangannya menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Lagi pula ini hari sabtu, jadi Taehyung ingin sedikit bermalas-malasan. Pendengarannya menangkap seseorang membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan masuk, tanpa melihatnya pun Taehyung tau siapa pelakunya.

"Tae-Taehyung _sunbae_ , bangunlah. Aku sudah buatkan sarapan untuk kita, ayo makan sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin."

Taehyung tersenyum dalam tidurnya mendengar suara polos yang terlontar dari bibir _istri_ nya. Tubuhnya enggan bergerak, Taehyung ingin tau seberapa keras usaha Jungkook untuk membangunkannya.

Kini Jungkook menyentuh pundaknya yang masih tertutup selimut. "Taehyung _sunbae_." ucap lelaki itu lagi. Taehyung masih enggan bergerak.

" _Aish.._ Aku harus pergi sekarang. Apa aku minta Namjoon saja untuk menghangatkan supnya saat Taehyung _sunbae_ ingin makan." gumamnya pelan

Dahi Taehyung mengernyit mendengarnya. Setelahnya langkah kaki Jungkook terdengar mulai menjauh. Taehyung menggeram dan langsung membuka selimut yang membungkusnya.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa pergi begitu saja." ucapnya kesal

Jungkook terkesiap, mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu menatap Taehyung. Setelahnya memasang wajah kesal. "Jadi kau sudah bangun dari tadi? Menyebalkan."

Taehyung bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya, "Bagaimanapun kau seharusnya memastikan suamimu bangun sebelum pergi." ucapnya dengan suara yang menurut Jungkook menyebalkan.

Jungkook mengumpat, merutuki dirinya yang merasa iba saat melihat Taehyung menangis kemarin malam. Seharusnya Jungkook mentertawakan lelaki itu, kapan lagi bisa melihat orang angkuh seperti Taehyung menangis lemah dihadapannya.

"Cepatlah mandi dan makan sarapanmu. Aku akan pergi ke toko buku."

"Pergi dengan siapa?"

Jungkook menatap jengah lelaki yang masih terlihat tampan walau barusaja bangun tidur itu. "Apa pedulimu-" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat tatapan menusuk dari Taehyung. Ludahnya tertelan bulat-bulat. Sepertinya Jungkook salah bicara lagi.

Taehyung mendengus lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil handuk untuk bersiap mandi. "Jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi, _Jeon._ " ucapnya datar kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi Taehyung menggeram saat tidak menemukan Jungkook dimanapun. Bibirnya mencebik kesal, bahkan Jungkook belum berpamitan padanya.

"Lihat saja. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu, Jeon." ucapnya datar.

.

.

Jungkook menautkan jemarinya diatas pahanya, gugup. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya begitu mendapat pujian dari lelaki disampingnya bahwa dia cantik hari ini.

"Maaf, saat itu aku menciummu sembarangan."

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan maaf, karena kau dipukuli oleh Taehyung _sunbae_."

Jimin tersenyum, tangannya mengacak rambut Jungkook pelan. "Kau benar-benar polos, Kook-ah."

Bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyum, walau tidak mengerti apakah itu termasuk pujian atau sindiran untuknya. "Jimin _sunbae_ , apa Taehyung _sunbae_ selalu seperti itu padamu?"

Jimin terkekeh, "Panggil aku _hyung_ saja." koreksinya.

Matanya menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain dihadapan mereka. "Taehyung seperti itu karena kau penting untuknya." ucapnya

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku? Penting? Tidak mungkin." kekehnya

Jimin menatap lelaki disebelahnya, "Kau penting untuk mengembalikan Irene kepelukannya."

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit, "Irene? Irene _noona_? Apa hubungannya dengan Irene _noona_?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis, "Taehyung mencintai Irene, kau tidak tau? Bukankah Irene pernah mengenalkan kalian sebelumnya?"

Jungkook mengernyit, dia memang ingat jika Irene pernah mengenalkannya pada kekasih _noona_ nya itu. Tapi Jungkook tidak benar-benar memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu karena dulu dia orang yang pemalu.

"Taehyung memanfaatkanmu. Irene mengatakan dia sangat menyayangimu. Jadi Taehyung berpikir jika menikahimu akan membuat Irene datang dan menyelamatkanmu dari Taehyung. Setelahnya Taehyung bisa mendapatkan Irene sebagai gantinya"

Pupil matanya melebar begitu mendengar penjelasan Jimin. Bibirnya bergetar, "Jadi.. dia hanya memanfaatkanku?" bahkan saat kata-kata itu lolos dari bibirnya, Jungkook merasa hatinya teremas kuat tanpa sebab.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung menikahimu tanpa maksud tersembunyi. Kau seharusnya tau itu."

Jungkook tersenyum miris. Benar, seharusnya dia sadar sejak awal. Taehyung hanya memanfaatkannya.

Tubuhnya terkesiap saat Jimin menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Matanya menatap Jimin yang sedang menatapnya dalam.

"Jangan berikan hatimu pada Taehyung. Aku akan membuat Irene kembali dan merebutmu. Sampai saat itu tiba, tolong jangan menaruh hatimu padanya."

Matanya memanas, "Ka-kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya pelan

Jimin mengangguk lalu menarik Jungkook kedalam dekapannya. Air mata Jungkook mengalir tanpa bisa ditahannya. Entah karena terharu perasaannya terbalaskan atau terluka karena dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan.

Jimin mengusap punggung Jungkook pelan, mencoba menenangkan perasaan Jungkook. Tanpa disadari, sudut bibir Jimin tertarik membentuk seringaian.

 _'Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu. Kau tidak boleh memiliki orang yang kau cintai juga.'_

.

.

"Justru Taehyung yang seperti ini lebih mudah terlihat. Percaya padaku, Taehyung tertarik pada Jungkook." Setelahnya satu teguk minuman berakohol mengalir masuk ke tenggorokannya. Tidak peduli jika ini masih terlalu pagi untuk minum-minum seperti ini.

Namjoon mengangguk setuju, "Selama bekerja dengan Taehyung, ini pertama kalinya dia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh saat menjaga _milik_ nya." Gelasnya beradu dengan gelas temannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentingan, kemudian meneguk menumannya.

"Bagaimana jika Taehyung hanya takut kehilangan seperti sebelumnya, bukan karena perasaan tertarik atau apapun. Hanya takut."

Namjoon menatap jengah teman lamanya, "Hoseok-ah, terlalu lama disekolah sepertinya membuat otakmu kembali menjadi kanak-kanak."

Hoseok mencebik mendengar sindiran temannya, "Ya, Namjoon-ah kau akan menyesal mengatakannya. Sekolah tidak seburuk itu. Benar kan Yoon?" matanya mengedip kearah Yoongi yang hanya menatap malas.

"Terserah."

Namjoon tertawa renyah begitu mendengar ucapan temannya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya teringat akan lelaki yang membuatnya malu kemarin.

"Ah.. Hoseok-ah, kau tau siapa nama teman yang sering bersama dengan Jungkook?"

Hoseok mengernyit kemudian menatap kearah Yoongi seolah menanyakan hal yang sama. Yoongi mendengus, "Kim Seokjin." ucapnya sebelum kembali meneguk minumannya.

Namjoon mengangguk pelan. Hoseok kembali menatapnya, "Ada apa memangnya?"

" _Eum.._ Taehyung menyuruhku memeriksa sesuatu, jadi aku membutuhkan namanya."

Yoongi mengernyit, "Biasanya Taehyung akan meminta kita untuk mencari informasi penting. Kau hanya bertugas untuk mengawasinya kan?"

Namjoon terlihat gelagapan, "Ini.. bukan informasi penting.. jadi yah- kau tau kan Taehyung kadang suka seenaknya."

Nafasnya berhembus lega saat melihat kedua temannya mengangguk setuju. Gelas mereka kembali terangkat dan beradu diudara.

.

.

"Bukankah ada yang aneh dengan Namjoon?" Hoseok membuka percakapan saat dirinya dan Yoongi sudah berada didalam mobil. Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum melajukan mobil mereka.

"Biarkan saja dia, aku yakin Namjoon tidak akan menyakiti Taehyung." ucapnya dan Hoseok mengangguk setuju.

"Apa kita biarkan Taehyung dan Jimin terus seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi

Yoongi menatap kearah Hoseok sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya. "Taehyung mengatakan tidak masalah, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menyapa Jimin seperti sebelumnya. Ini juga pasti sulit untuknya, bahkan sudah kedua kalinya Jimin seperti ini."

Hoseok menatap kosong, "Mengapa tidak kita katakan yang sebenarnya saja?"

Yoongi menginjak _pedal_ rem mendadak hingga suara ban mobil yang berdecit karena bergesekan dengan aspal terdengar di telinga mereka. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah Hoseok. "Jika kita mengatakannya itu akan justru menjadi semakin buruk."

"Tapi mungkin Taehyung akan mengerti mengapa Jimin melakukan itu padanya. Ini juga salah kita karena menyembunyikan kebenaran dan mengatakan pada Taehyung sebuah kebohongan."

Yoongi menggeleng, "Kau tau kan, Taehyung hanya menganggap Jimin sebagai temannya. Tidak lebih dan kita melakukan ini untuk kebaikan mereka berdua juga."

"Mungkin jika Taehyung tau bagaimana perasaan Jimin sesungguhnya dia akan baik-baik saja. Atau mungkin Taehyung akan berusaha mencintai Jimin juga."

Tangan Yoongi terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya, "Jimin tidak mencintai Taehyung. Dia hanya terobsesi dengan Taehyung dan menganggap itu sebagai tanda cinta. Kau tau cinta dan obsesi itu berbeda walaupun terlihat sama."

Hoseok terdiam mendengar perkataan lantang temannya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, "Jangan katakan kau menyukai salah satu diantara mereka.." Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit. ".. kau ternyata sangat transparan _hyung._ "

.

.

Kaki pemuda Jeon melangkah gontai. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Jimin tentang Taehyung, entah mengapa membuatnya enggan bertemu lelaki Kim itu. Matanya menatap kosong gedung apartemen didepannya. Apartemen milik Taehyung. Bahkan kakinya enggan melangkah masuk kedalam gedung walaupun matahari sudah terbenam.

 _'Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan Irene kembali_

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, "Apa peduliku." gumamnya. Tubuhnya berbalik berniat untuk bermalam ditempat lain, namun sepasang sepatu yang sepertinya sejak tadi berada dibelakangnya membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

Kepalanya terangkat menatap pemilik sepatu, walaupun sebenarnya pemuda Jeon itu sudah tau siapa pemiliknya. Kim Taehyung

Taehyung menggunakan _hoodie_ abu kebesaran dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya menatap Jungkook tajam. "Mau kemana?" ucapnya datar

Jungkook menatap pongah, "Bukan urusanmu." kemudian kakinya melangkah ingin melewati tubuh Taehyung namun tangannya lebih dulu dicengkram kuat.

Taehyung menatap sinis kearah Jungkook yang berada disebelahnya. Sambil mengeratkan pegangannya, ia berbisik. "Sudah ku katakan jangan mengatakan hal semacam itu lagi, Jeon Jungkook." ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Mata Jungkook memanas. Tangannya mencoba menepis tangan Taehyung namun gagal, cengkraman lelaki itu lebih kuat dari tenaganya. "Kemana saja kau sepanjang hari ini?" tanya Taehyung tajam

Sebenarnya, sejak tadi Taehyung mengikuti kemana _istri_ nya pergi. Pelacak yang terpasang di ponsel Jungkook membuatnya mudah mengetahui keberadaan lelaki itu. Dan hal yang membuatnya marah adalah Jungkook yang bertemu dengan Jimin secara diam-diam dan pergi berkencan seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran.

Jungkook justru menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak ingin membuang tenaganya untuk lelaki iblis dihadapannya.

"KEMANA SAJA KAU, JEON JUNGKOOK?"

Jungkook terkesiap. Tubuhnya menegang dan airmata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya kini mengalir.

"APA URUSANNYA DENGANMU? HANYA AMBIL APA YANG KAU BUTUHKAN DARIKU LALU BIARKAN AKU BEBAS." balasnya berteriak. Tenggorokannya tercekat dengan airmata yang tak hentinya mengalir. Dadanya seakan sesak dan hatinya terasa perih.

Taehyung menggeritkan giginya. Terlihat jika lelaki itu benar-benar marah. Dengan emosi yang memenuhi dirinya, Taehyung menarik Jungkook kuat. Memaksa _istri_ nya untuk mengikuti langkahnya seperti sebelumnya.

Sejak tadi Taehyung berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, namun kata-kata Jungkook seakan menuangkan garam pada api yang membara. Taehyung marah saat apa yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu kembali terngiang dalam ingatannya.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Taehyung mendorong kasar Jungkook hingga terjatuh diranjang. Pintu kamarnya ia kunci dan kuncinya dilempar keluar jendela begitu saja. Persetan jika dia tidak bisa keluar. Taehyung hanya tidak mau Jungkook pergi. Taehyung tidak mau Jungkook kembali menemui Jimin dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Jungkook memekik saat Taehyung menindih tubuhnya. Tangannya berusaha kuat menyingkirkan tubuh Taehyung diatasnya. Airmatanya kembali menetes saat hal buruk menghantui dirinya.

Taehyung mencengkram kuat kedua pergelangan tangan _istri_ nya dan menahannya dengan satu tangan diatas kepala Jungkook. Tangan lainnya mencengkram kedua sisi pipi gembil Jungkook dan mencium bibirnya paksa. Bahkan Taehyung tidak peduli saat Jungkook mengigit bibir dan lidahnya hingga berdarah.

Kaki Jungkook bergerak acak, tetap berusaha menyingkirkan Taehyung diatasnya. Namun Taehyung tetaplah lebih kuat darinya. Tenaga terkuras bahkan hanya untuk menyingkirkan Taehyung dari atas tubuhnya.

Jungkook memekik keras saat Taehyung menggigit kerah bajunya dan tangan lelaki itu menarik sisi lainnya hingga kemeja Jungkook terlepas dengan kancing yang berhamburan dilantai.

"Hentikan." Jungkook meronta untuk kesekian kalinya. Taehyung menatap tajam kearah Jungkook. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan denganmu."

Tangan Taehyung terulur membuka laci nakasnya dan mengambil seuntai tali. Jungkook mendelik, kepalanya menggeleng berharap Taehyung tidak akan melakukan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengikatkan kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan mengikatnya di kepala ranjang. Setelah memastikan ikatannya cukup kuat, Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook.

"Aku berikan kau pilihan untuk terakhir kalinya." Tangannya bertumpu pada kedua sisi tubuh Jungkook. Kepalanya mendekat hingga deru nafas keduanya dapat terasa diwajah mereka. "Jauhi Jimin atau aku akan menghabisimu malam ini." bisiknya

Jungkook menatap mata tajam Taehyung, berusaha melawan rasa takutnya sendiri. Dalam pikirannya terus terngiang kata-kata Jimin pagi tadi.

 _"Jangan berikan hatimu pada Taehyung. Aku akan membuat Irene kembali dan merebutmu. Sampai saat itu tiba, tolong jangan menaruh hatimu padanya."_

Giginya bergerit dan rahangnya menegang saat mengingat Taehyung yang hanya memanfaatkannya. Matanya menatap angkuh kearah Taehyung, "Aku tidak akan menjauhi Jimin." ucapnya lantang

Taehyung berdecih, " _Brengsek_."

Setelahnya seperti mimpi buruk bagi Jungkook saat Taehyung menjadi begitu liar seakan bukan Taehyung yang dikenalnya. Mereka seperti orang asing yang bertemu untuk _One night stand_. Bahkan Taehyung begitu kasar dan menggigit seluruh bagian kulitnya.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya yang sudah berdarah karena ciuman kasar Taehyung saat merasa lelaki itu membuka celananya dan membuangnya asal. Jungkook telanjang bulat didepan Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, maka dia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya erat. Hal terakhir dilihattnya sebelum semuanya menjadi mimpi buruk adalah mata tajam Taehyung yang meneteskan airmata luka.

Jungkook berteriak keras saat tanpa persiapan apapun dan dengan terburu Taehyung menembusnya begitu saja. Milik Taehyung begitu besar dan seakan menyobek bagian selatannya. Tangannya yang terikat terkepal erat, bahkan pergelangan tangannya berdarah karena ikatan yang terlalu kuat. Jungkook menangis dalam erangannya.

Malam itu ia mendesah, mengerang, berteriak, menangis dan terluka karena Taehyung. Namun sebelum Jungkook tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu lelah, pendengarannya menangkap suara Taehyung yang berbisik di telinganya.

 _"Maafkan aku."_

.

.

Taehyung meregangkan tubuhnya saat matahari menyapanya menandakan hari telah berganti. Matanya terbuka dan menatap kebagian kosong disebelah ranjangnya. Tidak ada siapapun disana dan kamarnya yang kemarin benar-benar berantakan kini menjadi sangat rapi. Bahkan Taehyung ragu apakah kejadian kemarin adalah nyata.

Tangannya menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia telanjang, berarti kemarin tidaklah mimpi. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya menjadi semakin berantakan.

" _Aish.._ Kim Taehyung.. Kau bodoh." umpatnya

Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi mandi dan setelahnya ia akan minta maaf pada _istri_ nya. Tubuhnya menegang begitu melihat darah yang begitu banyak menodai seprainya. Wajahnya meringis membayangkan sakitnya Jungkook kemarin. Tangannya memukul kepalanya berkali-kali karena baru menyadari kebodohannya.

Taehyung mandi dengan cepat dan langsung memakai pakaiannya. Dia harus segera minta maaf pada Jungkook, bagaimanapun caranya. Kakinya melangkah pelan keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung mendapati figur Jungkook yang duduk dimeja makan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanyanya setelah berada cukup dekat dengan _istri_ nya.

Wajah Jungkook terlihat baik-baik saja, meski bibirnya lecet dan lehernya penuh bercak kebiruan dan pergelangan tangannya terluka. Taehyung meringis, pasti banyak luka dibagian tubuh yang lain juga.

"Maafkan aku." ucapnya lagi

Jungkook bergeming menikmati sarapannya. Enggan membalas perkataan Taehyung. Kepala pemuda Kim mengangguk, mungkin Jungkook sedang tidak ingin bicara dengannya.

"Siapa yang membukakan pintu kamar?" tanyanya disela-sela makannya. Jungkook tetap tidak bicara. "Pasti Namjoon, kan?" Tetap tidak ada reaksi apapun dari _istri_ nya, seakan tidak ada Taehyung disana.

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa piring kotornya untuk dicuci. Setelahnya meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja menuju ruang tengah.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas gusar kemudian mengikuti Jungkook ke ruang tengah tanpa berniat menyelesaikan sarapannya terlebih dahulu. Taehyung mencekal lengan Jungkook dan menariknya sehingga pemuda itu berbalik kearahnya. Matanya menatap iris kelam Jungkook, saat itu Taehyung menyadari ada yang salah dari _istri_ nya. Jungkook balas menatapnya. Namun tatapannya berbeda. Saat ini mata Jungkook menatapnya kosong. Tidak ada emosi apapun dalam matanya.

Pegangan tangannya terlepas begitu saja, dan tanpa reaksi apapun Jungkook berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jungkook-ah, maafkan aku."

"Jungkook-ah.."

"Maafkan aku.."

Berkali-kali Taehyung berucap, berkali-kali juga tak mendapat balasan dari Jungkook. _Istr_ _i_ nya hanya memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan kosong.

Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah menghancurkan Jungkook dan terlalu terlambat untuk menyesal.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

I'm back~~~

Udah bisa nebak apa kejutan yang aku kasih? yepp, spam ff wkwk lol

Kenapa? Pengen aja hehe

Maklum aku penulis amatiran yang agak" jadi semuanya juga agak" lol

Gak sih, sebagai hadiah aja karena aku merasa bersyukur punya readers yang setia seperti kalian hehe aku tipe author gabut jadi suka stalkerin readersnya lol

Ini sebagai penutupnya

Aku sebenernya ragu bikin adegan naenanya karena ini menjurus bdsm, nanti kalian gaksuka makanya gak aku jelasin detail hehe

Semoga kalian gak kecewa sama semua fanficts yang aku post hari ini, tolong berikan reviewnya juga yaaa

 _Happy weekend_

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.2_** ** _3_**


	8. Chapter 7: OUR STORY

_Kata apa yang pantas untuk menjelaskan arti persahabatan mereka? **Soulmate.**_

 _Jimin adalah orang yang begitu berarti bagi Taehyung, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka bersama-sama sejak kecil, bahkan berjanji akan selalu bersama. Taehyung selalu menjaga Jimin lebih baik dari menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sampai mereka menginjak dewasa tidak ada yang tau bagaimana mulanya perasaan sederhana itu menjadi begitu berarti untuk persahabatan mereka._

 _"Ya! Chim, aku pinjam tugasmu."_

 _Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Taehyung tidak pernah sekalipun mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan alasannya selalu-_

 _"Tugasku ketinggalan."_

 _-basi._

 _Jimin benar-benar kesal dan ingin sekali saja marah kepada teman keparatnya ini. Namun saat melihat senyum kotak tanpa dosanya, Jimin menyerah._

 _"Jangan terlalu mirip." ucapnya setelah melempar buku tugasnya kemeja Taehyung yang hanya dibalas acungan jempol oleh rekannya._

 _Kim Taehyung adalah sosok yang berarti bagi Jimin. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai berdebar setiap berada didekat Taehyung. Perhatian lelaki itu memang sedikit berlebihan, terlebih karena Jimin sakit dan sempat melakukan operasi besar yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Setiap Jimin merasa kelelahan, Taehyung akan selalu menghiburnya. Saat ia sakit, Taehyung rela tidak tidur semalam suntuk demi menjaganya. Taehyung selalu menjadi orang pertama dalam hidupnya._

 _Namun semuanya menjadi berbeda saat orang itu datang ke hidup Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Satu-satunya lelaki yang membuat Taehyung bertekuk lutut dan melakukan apapun untuknya. Jeon Jungkook, lelaki yang bahkan tak mengetahui betapa Taehyung memujanya. Jeon Jungkook, lelaki yang selalu ingin Jimin hancurkan karena telah mengubah Taehyung-nya. Jeon Jungkook lah alasannya dan hanya Jimin yang mengetahuinya._

.

.

 **Creepy Guy**

 **Chapter 7: _Our Story_**

.

 _Jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari penampilan luar mereka._

 _Jangan pernah menilai seseorang karena masa lalu mereka._

 _Nilailah mereka karena kau memang mengenal mereka dengan baik._

 _Sesungguhnya, tidak ada manusia yang jahat didunia ini, tidak ada manusia yang tidak berguna, karena Tuhan pasti menciptakan mahluk yang berguna untuk kehidupan._

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan Jeon Jungkook tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Bibir lelaki itu seakan merekat dan tidak bisa menguntaikan kata lagi. Tatapannya kosong tanpa emosi dan menjalani hidup bagaikan ia akan mati esok hari.

Taehyung marah, sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri. Seandainya, seandainya malam itu ia bisa mengendalikan diri, Jungkook tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Seandainya Taehyung bisa bicara baik-baik, semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Jaga dia dengan baik. Jangan sampai dia kabur seperti kemarin." ucapnya dingin

Namjoon hanya menunduk patuh dan mengangkat kepalanya setelah Taehyung berlalu pergi. Selama seminggu ini Jungkook tidak pergi ke sekolah, Taehyung tidak mengijinkannya. Lelaki Kim itu takut, jika Jungkook keluar dari apartemennya maka lelaki itu bisa saja kabur kapan saja dan Taehyung tidak ingin itu terjadi. Bahkan kemarin saat Namjoon sedang lengah, Jungkook berusaha kabur dan berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Beruntung Namjoon berhasil mendapatkannya kembali sebelum Taehyung mengamuk padanya.

Kepala Namjoon menoleh menatap Jungkook yang hanya duduk diam di meja makan. Nafasnya berhembus berat dan memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Jungkook pelan, "Kau akan terus seperti ini, Jungkook-ssi?" dan tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir lelaki itu.

.

.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang Taehyung. Jadi tidak usah berlagak sok tau, _hyung_." Jimin berteriak keras membuat seluruh perhatian orang-orang yang berada di _cafe_ itu tertuju padanya.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya gusar sedangkan Hoseok berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu.

"Jimin-ah, setidaknya dengarkan dulu penjelasan kami." Yoongi berucap pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan Jimin.

"Yoon, tidakkah seharusnya kita berbicara di _markas_ saja. Terlalu banyak orang disini."

Yoongi menatap Hoseok sebentar lalu beralih menatap Jimin. "Ayo bicarakan ini di _markas._ "

Jimin mendengus namun tetap mengikuti langkah dua orang temannya yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya.

Selama perjalanan menuju _markas_ mereka tidak ada percakapan terjadi. Hoseok terlalu fokus pada jalanan sedangkan Yoongi dan Jimin terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 _Markas_ mereka bukanlah markas menyeramkan seperti dalam drama. Markas yang mereka buat sekitar lima tahun lalu hanya sebuah ruangan mewah yang digunakan sebagai tempat mereka untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Berbagai macam permainan ada dimarkas ini layaknya _timezone_ , hanya saja markas ini berfasilitas mewah dan hanya mereka yang boleh masuk ke tempat ini. Itu perjanjiannya.

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa dalam ruangan itu yang diikuti Yoongi dan Hoseok setelahnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Jimin tidak berkunjung ke tempat ini, semenjak Taehyung mulai berubah.

"Katakan apa maksudmu tadi." ucap Yoongi datar. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tidak ingin masalah seperti ini berlarut-larut dan menimbulkan masalah baru.

Jimin menaikkan kakinya keatas meja didepannya dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada. "Kalian tidak tau apapun tentang Taehyung." ucapnya.

"Jika kalian pikir Taehyung mengenal Jungkook karena Irene yang mempertemukan mereka..." netranya menatap kearah Hoseok dan Yoongi bergantian lalu tersenyun remeh. "...kalian salah besar." imbuhnya

Hoseok terkekeh pelan, "Jangan membual, Chim. Kita semua tau Taehyung menikah dengan Jungkook karena ingin Irene kembali kepe-"

"Lalu kenapa ia baru menikahi Jungkook sekarang? Setelah 3 tahun yang lalu Irene pergi, kenapa Taehyung baru mencarinya sekarang?" Jimin menyela ucapan Hoseok dan tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Taehyung. Hanya aku yang tau dan hanya aku yang mengerti." lanjutnya dingin

Hoseok mendengus gusar, "Kalau begitu beritau kami bagaimana jalan pikiran Taehyung sebenarnya. Kami juga perlu mengetahuinya, Chim."

Jimin mengangguk samar. "Aku akan beritau intinya, sisanya kalian caritau sendiri. Setelah itu jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku." ucapnya

Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis begitu melihat anggukan kepala dari kedua temannya. "Taehyung menyukai Jungkook sejak awal mereka bertemu." ucapnya datar

Keduanya terdiam, sangat tidak mengerti dengan yang dimaksudkan oleh Jimin. Sedangkan pemuda Park itu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Chim? Lalu sejak kapan mereka bertemu?" Yoongi berucap pelan

Jimin mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Haruskah aku memberitaunya juga? Aku sudah mengatakan intinya jadi jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku lagi."

Setelahnya pemuda Park bangkit dari duduknya, berniat untuk pergi dari sana karena urusannya sudah selesai.

"Brengsek!"

Jimin tertawa begitu mendengar umpatan Hoseok padanya. "Jika aku brengsek lalu kalian apa? Bajingan?" Kakinya melangkah kearah pintu. "Jika Taehyung memang mencintai Irene, untuk apa dia masih bertahan disekolah itu setelah Irene pergi darinya." ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Brengsek. Park Jimin sialan."

"Berhenti mengumpat."

Hoseok melipat mulutnya setelah mendengar perkataan temannya. Padahal dirinya belum puas mengumpati Jimin yang semakin mengesalkan.

"Kau mengerti maksudnya?"

Hoseok menggeleng pelan. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sandaran sofa. "Seharusnya kita mengajak Namjoon tadi. Jika ada dia, pasti dia bisa menangkap maksud Jimin. Arrghh- Aku tidak mengerti." erangnya

"Banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliaran diotakku sekarang. Apa benar Taehyung menyukai Jungkook? Sejak kapan mereka bertemu? Jadi sebenarnya Taehyung memanfaatkan Irene atau Jungkook? Jika tidak terjawab aku tidak akan bisa tidur tenang malam ini." imbuhnya frustasi

Yoongi terdiam. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di dalam otaknya juga. Semua yang mereka ketahui selama ini seakan omong kosong.

"Jangan-jangan Jimin hanya mengatakannya agar kita berhenti menceramahinya."

Yoongi menggeleng, "Jimin tidak berbohong. Aku bisa melihat dari sorot matanya."

Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas. "Lalu apa kau bisa melihat sorot matanya mencintaimu?"

"Ya! Jung Hoseok!"

Bibir Jung mencebik, "Dia bahkan tidak memandangmu. Berhentilah memujanya." ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Yoongi hanya mendengus menanggapi. Memilih untuk kembali memikirkan masalah Taehyung daripada meladeni Hoseok. Hening menerpa keduanya sebelum lelaki bermarga Jung kembali berucap.

"Tapi benar kata Jimin. Kenapa Taehyung tidak keluar dari sekolah itu setelah Irene pergi dan dia justru memaksa kita untuk tetap berada disekolah itu."

"Jika dulu alasannya masuk ke sekolah itu untuk mendekati Irene, lalu sekarang apa?" tambah Hoseok lagi

Setelahnya mereka kembali terhanyut pada pikiran masing-masing. Mencoba berpikir apa alasan yang masuk akal terhadap sikap Taehyung saat ini.

.

.

Seokjin membuka bukunya dengan malas. Bahkan dia hanya membolak-balik halaman bukunya tanpa berniat membacanya. Tanpa kehadiran Jungkook membuatnya bosan dan khawatir setengah mati ditambah tidak ada yang tau alasan ketidakhadiran Jungkook selama seminggu ini.

"Seokjin-ah!"

Kepalanya yang sedaritadi tertunduk kini mendongak menatap ketua kelasnya yang berdiri didepan pintu kelas.

"Kau dijemput oleh pamanmu, katanya kau harus pulang cepat hari ini. Dia menunggu diruang guru."

Seokjin mengernyit. Sejak kapan pamannya tau dimana dia bersekolah dan ada perlu apa hingga Seokjin harus pulang lebih cepat?

"Pamanku?"

Ketua kelasnya terlihat mendengus, "Tentu saja."

Seokjin mengangguk lalu merapikan alat tulisnya dimeja sebelum melangkah pergi keruang guru. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya untuk apa pamannya tiba-tiba datang menjemputnya. Apakah ini pertanda buruk?

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan untuk mengusir semua pikiran negatifnya sebelum membuka pintu yang berada didepannya. Kakinya melangkah masuk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum menghampiri wali kelasnya yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki, pamannya mungkin.

"Kau dijemput oleh pamanmu."

Seokjin tersenyum kearah wali kelasnya lalu menatap kearah seseorang yang disebut sebagai pamannya. Pupilnya melebar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya,

"Paman _byuntae_!" ucapnya refleks

Lelaki yang mengaku sebagai pamannya hanya tersenyum canggung kearah wali kelasnya. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan merangkul pundak Seokjin.

Lelaki itu berontak pelan, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Namjoon yang merangkulnya seakan mereka akrab. Wali kelasnya menatap mereka penuh tanya.

"Ini demi Jungkook."

Setelah mendengar bisikan itu, Seokjin berhenti memberontak dan mengikuti langkah kaki Namjoon setelah membungkuk hormat kepada gurunya.

Mereka melangkah dalam hening. Namjoon masih merangkul pundaknya dan itu membuat Seokjin merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Jungkook, paman?"

Namjoon mendengus kesal, "Jangan memanggilku paman panggil _hyung_ saja."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk patuh. "Jungkook?" tanyanya lagi

"Akan aku jelaskan di mobil."

Namjoon membukakan pintu mobil untuk Seokjin kemudian berlari kecil mengitari mobilnya untuk masuk dipintu lainnya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamannya." ucapnya sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil. Seokjin mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah Namjoon dengan patuh.

"Keadaan Jungkook tidak begitu baik." ucapnya sambil mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Seokjin menatap kearah Namjoon dengan penuh tanya, "Ada apa dengannya?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Sulit menjelaskannya. Tapi yah- ini karena Taehyung."

"Tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah Taehyung." imbuhnya

"Taehyung _sunbae_ sepertinya anak yang baik."

Namjoon menatap sebentar kearah Seokjin sebelum kembali berucap, "Akhirnya ada yang memandangnya berbeda. Semua orang yang pernah ku temui selalu mengatakan Taehyung adalah lelaki yang jahat."

Seokjin mengulum senyum tipis, "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?"

"Jungkook bertemu dengan Jimin minggu kemarin dan Taehyung mengetahuinya. Taehyung sangat marah, ditambah dengan sikap Jungkook yang pembangkang membuat Taehyung tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya."

Nafasnya berhembus gusar, "Walaupun mereka sudah menikah. Tapi yah- Taehyung memperkosa Jungkook malam itu. Lalu keesokan harinya sampai saat ini Jungkook sama sekali tidak bicara."

Seokjin terdiam. Mulutnya terbuka karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Namjoon.

"Aku mengajakmu untuk menemui Jungkook sekarang. Siapatau saja kau bisa mengajaknya bicara." imbuhnya lagi

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Aku akan berusaha menghiburnya." ucapnya.

Namjoon menghentikan laju mobilnya begitu mereka sampai pada apartemen Taehyung. Ia keluar dari mobil dan dengan cepat membukakan pintu mobil untuk Seokjin.

"Aku bisa membukanya sendiri."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini." ucapnya sopan

Mereka melangkah beriringan dalam keheningan. Namjoon berbicara terlalu santun dan itu membuat Seokjin merasa sedikit canggung. Mungkin karena Namjoon bekerja untuk Taehyung dan pemuda Kim itu terkenal dengan tata kramanya.

Mereka masuk ke apartemen Taehyung yang benar-benar luas. Satu kata yang berhasil terlontar dari mulut Seokjin.

"Sepi."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan lalu menuntun Seokjin menuju kamar Jungkook. Langkah mereka berhenti begitu sampai didepan pintu kamar yang mereka tuju.

"Masuklah."

Seokjin mengangguk mendengar perintah Namjoon. Dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar temannya dan menyembulkan kepalanya.

Gelap.

"Jungkook-ah, ini aku Seokjin."

Tidak ada jawaban yang menyapa. Seokjin memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Tangannya meraba tembok untuk menemukan saklar lampu.

Nafasnya tercekat begitu lampu menyala, figur menyedihkan temannya menyapa pengelihatannya.

"Astaga Jungkook."

Seokjin mendekati Jungkook yang sedang terduduk ditepi ranjang dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Tubuhnya didudukkan disebelah Jungkook.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan

Masih tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut temannya. Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Telapak tangannya menyentuh punggung Jungkook dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya diam saja. Saat dia melakukan itu padamu, seharusnya kau berteriak dan marah padanya. Jangan memendamnya seperti ini, Jungkook-ah."

Kepala Jungkook menoleh. Netranya mulai berkilat karena air mata yang tergenang disana. "Aku tidak akan sudi berbicara dengannya." suara serak lelaki itu akhirnya menyapa pendengaran Seokjin.

"Dia benar-benar lelaki brengsek, Jin. Aku membencinya."

Jungkook mulai terisak dan Seokjin mendekapnya erat. Wajahnya terbenam dibahu Seokjin membuat seragam sekolah pemuda itu basah karena air mata.

Cukup lama Jungkook menangis, hingga nafas lelaki itu sedikit tersengal. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya menatap Seokjin dengan mata yang sembab dan sorot penuh luka.

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini." ucapnya pelan

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Kook-ah?"

Jungkook menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk mengusap pipinya yang basah. "Dia hanya memanfaatkanku. Jimin _sunbae_ yang mengatakannya padaku. Taehyung, iblis itu hanya memanfaatkanku agar Irene kembali ke pelukannya."

Tangan Seokjin meremat bahu Jungkook pelan, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan untuk temannya. "Jika kau pergi, masalah ini tidak akan selesai. Bicarakan baik-baik padanya, Kook. Bagaimanapun kalian sudah menikah."

" _Persetan!_ Aku matipun dia tidak akan peduli."

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya membujuk Jungkook agar lelaki itu mau menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Aku tidak akan bicara dengannya sampai dia membiarkanku pergi darisini." ucapnya final

Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Percayalah padaku, sikap seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu. Aku yakin Taehyung _sunbae_ akan semakin _posesif_ padamu jika kau seperti ini terus."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Isakan lirih kembali keluar dari bibirnya. "Dia-dia tidak mencintaiku, Jin."

Seokjin kembali menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya. Ia tau, sebenarnya Jungkook mulai menaruh perasaan pada Taehyung dan mengetahui bahwa lelaki Kim itu hanya memanfaatkannya pasti benar-benar menyakiti perasaan Jungkook.

"Kenapa aku harus mencintainya? Dia berjanji akan menjagaku. Dia berjanji akan memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dia tidak mencintaiku."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tangannya membingkai wajah Jungkook. Memaksa lelaki itu untuk menatapnya.

"Percaya padaku kali ini, Kook. Taehyung _sunbae_ benar-benar mencintaimu."

.

.

Langit senja terlihat sangat mengerikan sore ini, ditambah dengan angin yang berhembus kencang menandakan bahwa musim akan segera berganti.

Taehyung menatap kosong pemandangan didepannya. Aliran air sungai yang mengalir tenang dan rerumputan liar yang tumbuh ditepi sungai. Tempat yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Jimin dulu.

"Kau telah lama menunggu?"

Kepalanya menoleh menatap kearah teman baiknya yang melangkah mendekat lalu duduk disebelahnya. Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau memintaku datang?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Jungkook?"

Temannya hanya menatapnya dalam diam, seakan enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jika kau tau tentangku lebih dari siapapun..." Taehyung kembali menatap iris cerah teman baiknya. "... Aku juga tau tentangmu lebih dari siapapun, Jim."

Matanya kembali memandang lurus saat temannya terlihat terkejut. "Aku pura-pura tidak tau untuk menjaga persahabatan kita. Aku-"

"Aku bisa mencintaimu lebih baik dari Jeon Jungkook." Jimin menyela cepat. Dada lelaki itu naik-turun menahan emosi.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Kau tau kan bagaimana egoisnya aku.."

Iris tajamnya menatap langit yang berwarna kemerahan. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis. "Aku mencintai Jungkook. Tidak peduli dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin memiliki apa yang aku suka dan Jungkook salah satunya. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah peduli dengan perasaanmu." ucapnya dengan nada bicara dingin.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut tajam Taehyung, secara tidak langsung menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam dihatinya.

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Jangan melakukan hal-hal semacam ini lagi, Jim. Ini benar-benar kekanakan dan hanya membuatku semakin membencimu." ucapnya sebelum melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Jimin yang terisak sendirian.

.

.

Taehyung membanting pintu apartemennya keras. Kakinya melangkah masuk dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya.

Matanya menatap berbinar kearah Namjoon yang duduk disofa ruang tengah. "Dimana Jungkook?" ucapnya

"Jungkook-ssi sedang tidur, tuan." jawab Namjoon sopan.

Taehyung mengangguk lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Tuan?" tanyanya

Taehyung menggeleng, "Seokjin bagaimana?"

"Dia barusaja pulang. Jungkook-ssi sepertinya sudah lebih baik."

"Namjoon-ah. Jika Jungkook menginginkan untuk pergi dariku.. Aku tetap tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Apa aku bisa melakukannya?" ucapnya pelan

Namjoon menatap tuannya lamat-lamat. Terdapat kesedihan dan kebahagiaan yang kentara pada pancaran mata lelaki itu.

"Tentu saja kau bisa melakukan hal itu, Tae." Namjoon berbicara _informal_ padanya dan Taehyung pikir ini membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik.

Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, "Aku bisa egois padanya kan? Aku ingin egois untuknya."

Namjoon tersenyum. Taehyung terlihat benar-benar polos sekarang, tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat dingin dan menyeramkan. "Tentu saja. Semua orang berhak egois."

.

.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam diam. Mereka sedang menikmati makan malam dan Jungkook makan tanpa menatap kearahnya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya namun Taehyung tetap merasa terluka.

"Maafkan aku." ucapnya pelan

Entah sudah berapa ratus kali kalimat itu terlontar tanpa balasan. Taehyung bukanlah seorang yang mudah untuk mengatakan maaf. Baginya dia tidak pernah salah, dan kata maaf bukanlah kata yang berada dalam kamus hidupnya. Namun hanya Jungkook yang bisa membuatnya mengucapkan kata itu, bahkan beratus-ratus kali.

"Jungkook-ah, maafkan aku."

Jungkook menaruh sendoknya diatas piring lalu menatap kearah suaminya yang duduk diseberangnya.

Taehyung melihat ada emosi yang tersirat dalam iris kelam _istri_ nya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil. Jungkook _nya_ sudah kembali.

"Untuk apa kau tersenyum? Ada yang lucu?"

Senyumannya justru semakin lebar begitu mendengar suara yang enggan menyapa kini masuk kependengarannya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada yang lucu."

Lelaki cantik itu mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." ucapnya dingin

Taehyung mengangguk semangat membuat Jungkook melebarkan matanya. Taehyung pasti sudah gila karena ekspresi senangnya saat Jungkook mengatakan itu.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak memaafkanku. Asalkan kau bicara denganku, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Pipi Jungkook memanas tanpa alasan. Entah mengapa pipinya mudah merona jika bersama dengan Taehyung.

"Jika kau ingin tau sesuatu. Kau bisa bertanya padaku."

Jungkook mencebik, "Makanlah sebelum makananmu jadi dingin."

Ini bahkan pertama kalinya dalam hidup Taehyung makan begitu semangat. Jika biasanya dia menyisakan makanan yang cukup banyak dipiringnya. Namun malam ini piringnya bersih dari sisa makanan.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang bangkit dari duduknya setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook dingin

"Tidak bisakah kau tidur dikamarku? Aku berjanji ah- tidak, aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." ucap lelaki Kim itu sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya seakan membuat sumpah.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Sudah ku katakan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Tapi sepasang _suami-istri_ akan tetap tidur seranjang walaupun mereka bertengkar." Taehyung akan mencoba segala cara agar _istri_ nya tidur dikamar mereka lagi.

Jungkook mendengus, "Jika aku menolak kau akan tetap memaksa."

Taehyung mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya. Senyuman kotak yang membuat Jungkook senang dan kesal disaat bersamaan.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah mengantuk." ucapnya datar lalu melangkah lebih dulu menuju kamar mereka.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dengan cepat mengikuti langkah kaki lelaki cantiknya. Bahkan tidak peduli dengan piring kotornya yang masih tergeletak di meja makan.

Saat pemuda Kim masuk ke kamarnya, Jungkook sudah berbaring diranjang. Sepertinya lelaki itu memang mengantuk. Taehyung merebahkan dirinya disebelah Jungkook setelah mematikan lampu kamar.

Taehyung merengkuh tubuh _istri_ nya dari belakang dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang dirindukannya, "Jungkook-ah, boleh aku memelukmu?" tanyanya

Jungkook mendengus, "Kau bahkan sudah memelukku."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Dikecupnya belakang telinga Jungkook sebelum membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat jantung Jungkook berdebar tak karuan.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

 **Bonus Story:**

"Sepertinya ada yang bertamu?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Aku mengajak Seokjin, mungkin saja ia bisa membujuk Jungkook-ssi."

Taehyung memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Dimana mereka?"

"Dikamar Jungkook-ssi."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar _istri_ nya. Barusaja tangannya ingin menggedor pintu kamar itu namun suara isakan Jungkook dari dalam kamar membuatnya urung.

Telinganya ditempelkan kepintu mencoba mendengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Persetan jika Taehyung berdosa karena menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Rasa penasarannya terlalu tinggi untuk memikirkan dosa.

Dia mendengar semuanya. Awalnya Taehyung merasa begitu bersalah atas apa yang dilakukannya pada Jungkook. Taehyung merasa dirinya begitu kejam pada _istri_ nya. Namun saat mendengarkan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut yang dipujanya.

 _"Kenapa aku harus mencintainya? Dia berjanji akan menjagaku. Dia berjanji akan memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dia tidak mencintaiku."_

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya menjauh dari pintu kemudian melangkah pergi dengan perasaan hangat. Jungkook mencintainya, itu sudah cukup bagi Taehyung.

"Anda akan pergi kemana, tuan?"

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap asistennya lekat. Matanya mengerling, "Aku akan menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan Jimin." ucapnya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Aku yakin 99% kalian pasti bingung wkwkwkwk

Btw, aku mau _survey_ nih karena aku agak takut bikin cerita yang chapternya lebih dari 10. Takut kalian cepet bosen. Makanya di ff psikopat kemarin cuma sampe chapter 10. hehe

So, aku mau nanya ke kalian. Mending ff ini diperpanjang atau tetep 10 chapter?

Kalo diperpanjang aku bakal ceritain sedikit demi sedikit tentang masa lalu mereka. Sepotong-sepotong gitu mengikuti alur dan tambahan konflik lagi tentang hubungan Taekook mungkin.

Kalo cuma 10 chapter jadinya aku bongkar semuanya dichapter depan sekalian dan gak ada konflik lagi.

Plis jangan berharap banyak untuk endingnya. Kalau kalian sering baca ffku pasti tau aku tipe author seperti apa /ketawa jahat/ Tapi aku usahakan agar happyending.

Btw sekalian promosi, buat yang belum baca silahkan baca ff 'My Psychopath.' itu ff yang idenya paling ngalir wkwkwk

Jangan lupa baca ff ku yang terbaru, kelanjutannya butuh dukungan kalian juga /ngek/

ps: YoonMin or MinYoon?

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.25_**


	9. Chapter 8: REAL WAR

_Lelaki berumur 10 tahun itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungilnya. Jaket berbulu mahalnya tidak sanggup menghangatkannya dari cuaca dingin malam ini. Kaki kecilnya melangkah pelan memasuki rumah mewahnya setelah berdiam diri selama satu jam dibawah langit bersalju. Ia suka musim dingin, terlebih karena ia lahir dimusim ini._

 _Hari ini adalah hari lahirnya, itu membuatnya cukup semangat malam ini. Tidak peduli cuaca yang sedingin es, karena malam ini ia akan bertemu dengan ibunya._

 _"Eomma sudah datang, Kim ahjussi?" tanyanya pada salah satu pelayan di 'istana' megahnya._

 _Lelaki paruh baya itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, "Nyonya Byun sudah berada di dalam, tuan."_

 _Bibirnya mencebik lucu, "Sudah ku katakan jangan panggil aku tuan, ahjussi."_

 _Lelaki itu tersenyum malu, "Maafkan saya, Taetae."_

 _Lelaki kecil yang dipanggil Taetae itu mengangguk lucu lalu berjalan melewati Kepala Pelayan untuk masuk ke dalam, mencari ibunya._

 _Kakinya yang semula melangkah bersemangat kini terhenti begitu mendengar suara bentakkan dari kakeknya. Taetae baru ingat jika kakeknya juga berada disini. Tidak, ini gawat._

 _"Sudah ku katakan berapa kali padamu. Jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu di wilayah keluarga Kim. Di rumah maupun di perusahaan. Kenapa kau masih saja keras kepala?" Suara bentakkan kakeknya membuat langkahnya beringsut mundur dan bersembunyi diantara tiang besar penyangga gedung kokoh istananya._

 _"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan anakku." Suara ibunya terdengar parau seperti menahan tangis._

 _Mata kecilnya menangkap wajah marah kakeknya yang menatap ibunya tajam. Sedangkan ayahnya hanya menunduk takut. Ini yang paling dibencinya-_

 _"Kim Daehyun, sudah ku katakan untuk tak membawanya kembali kesini."_

 _"Ma-maafkan aku, abeoji. Aku akan bicarakan ini dengannya."_

 _-ayahnya tidak pernah berusaha membela ibunya._

 _Tangannya terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah cepat mendekati ibunya. Tidak peduli jika ia akan dimarahi nanti. Ia hanya tidak mau orang lain menyakiti ibunya._

 _"Aku yang meminta eomma untuk datang." bentaknya keras_

 _Ketiga orang dewasa yang berada disana menoleh kearahnya. Ibunya langsung berjongkok dihadapannya dan memeluknya erat._

 _Matanya menatap tajam kearah kakeknya, "Jangan bentak eomma seperti itu. Kau tidak berhak melakukannya."_

 _Kakeknya terlihat marah namun setelahnya tersenyum, "Siapa yang kau sebut eomma, Kim Taehyung? Lelaki itu bukan eomma mu. Bagaimana bisa lelaki memiliki anak, dia hanya membodohimu." nafasnya berhembus pelan. "Sekarang masuk ke kamarmu dan tidurlah." nada dingin yang dilontarkan kakeknya tidak membuat Taehyung melepaskan pelukan Ibunya._

 _Ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin bersama ibunya. Namun saat tangan dingin ayahnya menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan menggendongnya paksa walaupun tubuh kecilnya meronta sampai saat dirinya dikunci didalam kamarnya sendiri, Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak memaafkan siapapun yang berani memisahkannya dengan ibunya._

 _Taehyung tau, fakta ibunya adalah seorang lelaki membuat kakeknya benci setengah mati. Ia tau sejak ia kecil kakeknya tidak pernah menganggap Ibunya sebagai menantu, mungkin sejak awal kakeknya memang tidak menyetujui hubungan orangtuanya._

 _Sejak kecil juga Taehyung seakan disembunyikan dari dunia, kakeknya selalu mengatakan jika Taehyung dibiarkan bebas dia akan berakhir seperti ayahnya yang jatuh dalam pergaulan bebas. Bahkan Taehyung tidak diijinkan berteman dengan anak yang tidak dikenal kakeknya. Taehyung seperti burung dalam sangkar mewah._

.

.

 _Matanya mengerjap saat sinar matahari seakan menusuk pengelihatannya. Tiba-tiba sekelebat siluet seseorang menghalangi sinar matahari hingga matanya bisa terbuka sepenuhnya. Walaupun tidak terlihat jelas namun ia tau siapa yang menghalangi sinar surya untuknya, Park Jimin._

 _Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, "Park sialan." umpatnya_

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Tubuhnya bangkit dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena menangis sepanjang malam. Walaupun tidak melihatnya, Taehyung dapat dengan jelas mendengar pertengkaran orangtuanya_ _kemarin malam._

 _Ayahnya akan menikah dengan seorang wanita sesuai permintaan kakeknya, menduakan ibunya. Itu membuatnya benar-benar muak._

 _"Orang dewasa sialan."_

 _Jimin mengangguk setuju, "Memang sialan." matanya berbinar menatap Taehyung. "Ayo pergi. Yoongi hyung akan memasakan ramyeon untuk kita." ajaknya_

 _Taehyung mendengus, "Dia hanya memasak untukmu."_

 _Jimin mengacungkan jempolnya, "Aku akan minta dia memasak yang banyak." Taehyung tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya sebelum berlari kekamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diri._

 _Sebagaimanapun Taehyung bersedih dihari sebelumnya, Jimin akan datang dikeesokkan hari membawa senyuman secerah mentari dan menghapus seluruh kesedihannya._

.

.

 _Taehyung merasa hidupnya begitu hancur dan berantakan saat ini. Baru saja tadi pagi ibunya menghubunginya dan mengatakan mereka akan berkencan pada hari sabtu nanti. Namun siang ini saat ia berada dirumah Hoseok dan bermain bersama teman-temannya, pelayan Kim menjemputnya dan mengatakan jika ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil._

 _Taehyung yang saat ini berumur 17 tahun bukanlah anak lugu yang akan mempercayai perkataan orangtua begitu saja. Ia tau, ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kakeknya. Tuan besar Kim si penguasa istana pasti yang merencanakan ini semua._

 _Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu Taehyung sempat mendengar pembicaraan ayahnya dengan kakeknya. Mereka berencana akan mengenalkan Taehyung pada dunia sebagai penerus Kim Corp. selanjutnya. Namun kakeknya tidak mau itu terjadi sebelum ibu kandungnya mati, dan ini kenyataan yang didapatnya sekarang._

 _Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju ruang kerja kakeknya. Persetan dengan sopan santun, Taehyung membanting pintunya keras. Langkahnya mendekati meja kakeknya dan menatap tajam ke arah lelaki yang pernah dihormatinya._

 _"Kakek yang melakukannya, kan?" tanyanya tajam_.

 _Kakeknya yang sebelumnya terdiam membaca buku kini mendongak menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya._

 _"Kau yang membunuh eomma, kan?" amarahnya hampir saja tidak terkendali saat dengan begitu santainya kakeknya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bacanya._

 _"Brengsek!" umpatnya._

 _"Jika kau ingin mengalahkanku, maka jadilah kuat dan buktikan padaku Kim Taehyung."_

.

.

 _Taehyung duduk dibangku panjang yang terletak dibelakang area pemakaman. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. Membayangkan harinya tanpa bisa melihat senyuman ibunya lagi membuatnya terluka, tapi Taehyung tidak boleh menangis. Ia tidak ingin menangis._

 _"Jika hyungie sedih seharusnya menangis saja."_

 _Kepala Taehyung mendongak begitu mendengar suara polos menyapanya. Matanya menangkap figur anak lelaki dengan wajah yang lugu berdiri dihadapannya._

 _"Keluarga hyungie ada yang meninggal?"_

 _Kepalanya mengangguk kecil. Anak lelaki itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya. Netra sekelam malam anak itu membuat Taehyung terhanyut didalamnya._

 _"Ayah Irene noona juga meninggal dan Irene noona menangis karena sedih. Jadi jika hyungie sedih, menangislah." lelaki itu mengusap punggung Taehyung pelan._

 _"Seorang superman pun pasti memiliki waktu yang sulit dan membuatnya menangis."_

 _Kata-kata itu benar-benar lucu dipendengaran Taehyung. Seharusnya ia tertawa mendengarnya, namun airmatanya justru mengalir deras mengkhianati. Anak lelaki itu tersenyum kecil dan menarik Taehyung kedalam dekapan hangatnya._

 _"Aku akan menjaga hyungie. Jadi menangislah."_

 _Taehyung menangis tersedu didepan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya selama 30menit. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya dihadapan siapapun, termasuk Jimin. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang bisa membuat Taehyung menangis, bahkan saat ibunya meninggal. Taehyung tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain. Namun anak lelaki ini begitu polos, seolah Taehyung akan baik-baik saja jika menangis dihadapannya._

 _"Hyungie ingin stroberi atau banana?" tanya anak itu polos setelah datang kembali membawa 2 botol susu berasa._

 _Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Kau suka yang mana?"_

 _Anak itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. Matanya berbinar menatap kedua botol susu yang dibawanya. "Sebenarnya aku suka yang stoberi tapi jika hyungie suka, aku tidak masalah." ucapnya polos._

 _Taehyung terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku mau yang stoberi." ucapnya._

 _Lelaki kecil itu terlihat merengut sedih saat memberikan botol susu dengan rasa stroberi kepada Taehyung membuat lelaki Kim itu terpingkal. Tangannya mengacak rambut hitam anak lelaki itu gemas._

 _"Yang banana saja." ucapnya lalu mengambil botol susu lainnya dan mengembalikan botol yang dipegangnya._

 _Mata bulat itu berbinar senang meski ia mencoba meyakinkan. "Apa hyungie benar-benar ingin yang banana?"_

 _Taehyung mengangguk kecil lalu menepuk bagian kursi disebelahnya, agar lelaki itu duduk dengannya. Mereka minum susu dalam diam walau sesekali Taehyung mengamati side-profile lelaki polos disampingnya. Ini gila, tapi Taehyung telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

 _"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya setelah menghabiskan setengah botol susunya._

 _Lelaki itu menatapnya masih dengan botol susu yang menempel dibibirnya, benar-benar lucu sehingga membuat Taehyung berdebar tanpa sebab._

 _"Jeon Jungkook." jawab lelaki itu polos setelah menjauhkan botol susunya dari bibirnya._

 _"Kau masih sangat kecil sepertinya."_

 _Jungkook menggeleng kecil, "Aku berumur 14 tahun." ucapnya lalu meneguk kembali minumannya. "Hyungie?" tanyanya setelah seluruh cairan dalam mulutnya tertelan._

 _"17 tahun."_

 _Kepala Jungkook mengangguk kecil. "Semoga hyungie selalu bahagia ya." ucapnya dengan senyum cerah._

 _Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya saat seorang wanita paruh baya memanggil namanya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah Taehyung lalu tersenyum._

 _"Aku harus pergi sekarang."_

 _Taehyung mengangguk pelan lalu melambaikan tangannya saat Jungkook mulai melangkah menjauh. Setelah figur lelaki itu menghilang dari pengelihatannya, kata-kata kakeknya kembali terngiang dalam ingatannya._

'Jika kau ingin mengalahkanku, maka jadilah kuat dan buktikan padaku Kim Taehyung.'

 _Tangannya meremas botol susu kosong yang digenggamnya. Saat itu Taehyung bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi kuat dan mengalahkan kakeknya sendiri._

 _"Aku tidak akan lemah seperti appa."_

.

.

 **Creepy Guy**

 **Chapter 8:** ** _Real_** ** _War_**

.

.

Tubuh Jungkook menggeliat. Matanya terbuka walau masih mengantuk. Aroma _maskulin_ dari suaminya langsung masuk kedalam penciumannya.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu kembali menyamankan posisi kepalanya pada lengan Taehyung dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh lelaki itu. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Taehyung yang masih tertidur lelap, sepertinya lelaki itu tidur dengan nyenyak.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh rahang tegas Taehyung lalu terkikik kecil begitu kulit mereka bersentuhan. Jungkook benar-benar suka sensasi menyengat saat kulit mereka bergesekan jadi ia kembali mengulanginya. Menyentuh hidung mancung, dagu runcing, pipi tirus hingga dada bidang yang terbalut _sweater_ abu.

Taehyung menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, mungkin terganggu dengan sentuhan Jungkook. Namun itu justru membuat Jungkook semakin semangat mengerjai _suami_ nya.

"Jangan mengangguku, sayang."

Jungkook terkesiap begitu suara dalam Taehyung menyapa pendengarannya. Mata lelaki itu masih terpejam namun Jungkook yakin, lelaki Kim sudah bangun sepenuhnya.

"Cepat bangun dan tepati janjimu."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar perintah _istri_ nya. Memang semalam sebelum mereka tidur Taehyung berjanji akan mengajak Jungkook untuk pergi berkencan selama seharian penuh. Dan Taehyung tidak berpikir jika Jungkook benar-benar menerima ajakannya.

" _Morning kiss."_ ucap Taehyung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jungkook hingga bagian depan tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup bibir Taehyung cepat membuat lelaki Kim itu membuka matanya. Taehyung tidak menyangka jika Jungkook akan menanggapi ucapannya.

"Sekarang bangun dan tepati janjimu."

Taehyung menyeringai sebelum menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Melumat bibir yang selama ini dirindukannya dengan lembut kemudian mengecupnya sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Bahkan masih pagi kau sudah secantik ini." godanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Jungkook mencebik meski bibirnya tetap mengukirkan senyuman, "Bahkan masih pagi dan kau sudah berani menggoda." balasnya membuat Taehyung tertawa.

"Mandi bersama?"

Jungkook mendelik mendengar ajakan _suami_ nya. Tangannya memukul dada Taehyung hingga lelaki itu sedikit meringis sakit.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang lebih-lebih. Kita hanya mandi. Aku janji." ucap pemuda Kim itu serius

Jungkook terdiam menatap iris _suami_ nya yang berbinar penuh harap. Sebenarnya ia masih takut jika harus berada didekat Taehyung karena kejadian minggu lalu, apalagi jika harus mandi bersama dengan lelaki itu. Namun pada akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk setuju. Jungkook hanya mencoba percaya pada lelaki _nya_.

"Aku harap kau bisa menepati janjimu." pintanya

Taehyung mengangguk semangat lalu menggendong tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba membuatnya memekik nyaring. Bahkan saat Jungkook meronta dan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa berjalan sendiri, Taehyung seolah tidak peduli dan hanya membalasnya dengan tawa nyaring.

.

.

Jungkook mengayunkan kakinya berlawanan untuk mengusir kebosanan. Pemuda itu sedang duduk sendirian dibangku taman sejak dua jam yang lalu. Seharusnya hari ini mereka berkencan ke _Lotte World_ , menonton film dan makan malam romantis sebelum melihat bintang bersama. Tapi saat seseorang menghubungi Taehyung dan lelaki Kim itu meminta Jungkook untuk menunggu disini, ia tau rencana mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan baik.

Nafasnya berhembus kasar. Tangannya kembali merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan apapun dari Taehyung.

Bibirnya mencebik, "Seharusnya aku tidak pernah percaya dengan ucapannya. _Tsk_ , aku seperti orang bodoh saja." gumamnya kesal.

Namun seberapa kesalnya Jeon Jungkook terhadap lelaki yang menjabat sebagai suaminya itu, ia tetap menunggu disana. Sesuai permintaan Taehyung, Jungkook tetap duduk dan menunggunya di bangku taman itu hingga matahari senja menyapa.

Jungkook memandang sekitarnya gusar, berharap figur Kim Taehyung dapat dilihatnya segera. Entah kenapa Jungkook menjadi khawatir setelah menunggu selama hampir 8 jam di bangku taman ini. Taehyung tidak kembali dan tidak mengabarinya sama sekali. Dibandingkan kesal dan marah, pemuda Jeon justru khawatir dengan keadaan _suami_ nya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" gumamnya

Jarinya menari diatas layar _smartphone_ nya sebelum didekatkan ke telinganya. Bibirnya bergumam, berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari sambungan telfonnya.

"Hallo, Jungkook-ssi."

Jungkook bernafas lega begitu mendengar suara Namjoon menyapanya, "Namjoon-ssi, kau tau dimana Taehyung _sunbae_?"

Namjoon terdiam beberapa saat sehingga Jungkook menjauhkan ponselnya untuk sekedar memastikan panggilannya masih terhubung.

"Namjoon-ssi." panggilnya lagi

"Bukankah tuan Muda pergi berkencan dengan anda, Jungkook-ssi?"

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengusir rasa khawatirnya. "Seharusnya begitu. Ta-tapi tadi dia pergi begitu saja." ucapnya gugup

Entah mengapa Jungkook merasa ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi dengan suaminya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba berpikir positif, namun berkali-kali juga pikiran itu kembali menghantui otaknya.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya takut

Namjoon terdengar menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Kau dimana Jungkook-ssi? Aku harus lebih dulu memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Setelah itu aku akan mencari tuan Muda."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, kini semakin keras. Matanya bergetar dan jantungnya berdebar takut tanpa sebab. "Aku akan pulang sendiri. Tolong cari Taehyung."

"Tuan Muda memberikanku tugas untuk mengutamakan keselamatanmu diatas apapun. Jadi katakan kau berada dimana, Jungkook-ssi?"

.

.

Sejak tadi Jungkook tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Ia gelisah dan khawatir. Saat Namjoon menjemputnya dan membawanya kembali ke apartemen sebelum pergi untuk mencari Taehyung, ia tidak bisa tenang sama sekali. Bahkan sudah satu jam Namjoon pergi dan belum ada kabar apapun dari _namja_ itu.

Jungkook berdiri dengan cepat begitu mendengar seseorang membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Namjoon melangkah masuk dan langsung duduk disofa. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan itu membuat Jungkook semakin khawatir.

"Kau menemukannya?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Tuan Muda sedang berada di rumah utama. Sepertinya ada urusan penting dan ia mengatakan maaf karena tidak bisa pergi denganmu hari ini." jelasnya

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya Taehyung baik-baik saja dan itu sudah cukup bagi Jungkook.

Kepala Namjoon menoleh kearah Jungkook lalu tersenyum tipis, "Aku harap kau bisa bertahan untuknya, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook menatap Namjoon heran, ini pertama kalinya lelaki itu menggunakan _informal_ padanya dan kata-katanya seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Taehyung.. Banyak hal yang dilaluinya dan membuatnya menjadi dingin dan keras kepala seperti saat ini, namun dibalik itu semua Taehyung hanya anak yang membutuhkan kasih sayang." Matanya menatap dalam kearah iris kelam Jungkook. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, percayalah Taehyung sangat mencintaimu." imbuhnya.

Jungkook tau sesuatu terjadi disini. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Mau kuceritakan sesuatu?" tanya lelaki itu

Jungkook mengernyit bingung namun memutuskan untuk mengangguk setuju karena menurutnya cerita Namjoon kali ini mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan Taehyung.

.

.

 _Namjoon kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari tuan mudanya. Matanya memerah dan bibirnya menahan isakan yang akan lolos dari bibirnya. Lelaki yang menjadi tuan mudanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan._

 _"Ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang tidak bisa hati-hati." ucapnya menenangkan._

 _Kepalanya menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku yang tidak menjaga tuan muda dengan baik jadi.." satu tangan tuan mudanya terangkat diudara membuatnya terdiam._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja dan jangan panggil aku tuan muda lagi, hyung." ucap tuan muda itu sebelum bangkit dari atas rumput dengan bantuan Namjoon._

 _Tuan Mudanya baru saja jatuh dari atas sepeda dan Namjoon berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kesalahan tuan mudanya._

.

 _"Tapi ini memang salahku, appa." bentak tuan mudanya saat Namjoon dimarahi oleh tuan Kim karena membuat lutut anaknya lecet._

 _"Seharusnya dia menjagamu dengan baik."_

 _Namjoon menunduk takut. Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang menyelamatkan hidup ayahnya dan ia berjanji akan mengabdikan hidupnya pada keluarga ini seperti ayahnya yang menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah mewah ini._

 _"Aku akan mengatakannya pada ayahmu agar dia bisa mendidikmu lebih baik."_

 _Bahkan setelah orang dewasa itu pergi, Namjoon masih menunduk takut. Namjoon yang saat itu masih berumur 7 tahun terlalu takut untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya._

.

 _Namjoon duduk sendirian di bangku halaman belakang istana megah itu dan menatap luka dilututnya yang didapat saat berusaha melindungi tuan mudanya yang terjatuh. Lututnya terasa perih dan membuatnya terisak kecil._

 _"Maafkan aku, hyung."_

 _Namjoon menghentikan tangisnya begitu melihat tuan mudanya berjongkok dihadapannya. Mata bulat polosnya menatap luka Namjoon lamat-lamat lalu menempelkan plester obat yang dibawanya pada luka Namjoon._

 _Setelahnya bibir itu tersenyum lebar, "Ini akan cepat sembuh." ucap tuan mudanya tulus._

.

 _Tuan mudanya yang sedang belajar bersama tiga teman bermainnya dan Namjoon hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan. Namjoon mencatat sedikit demi sedikit apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru yang mengajar tuan mudanya dan akan mempelajarinya lagi nanti._

 _Namjoon sebenarnya ingin belajar juga, namun ia tau hanya orang kaya yang bisa melakukan hal seperti belajar dan Namjoon hanya seorang anak pelayan._

 _Namun saat tuan mudanya meminta Namjoon untuk duduk disebelahnya setiap ia menerima pelajaran, Namjoon tau, tuan mudanya tidak seburuk tuan lainnya yang berada dirumah itu._

 _Bahkan tuan mudanya mengenalkan Namjoon kepada tiga temannya. Namjoon malu karena mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya. Namun saat mereka justru bersemangat bermain dengannya, Namjoon tau tidak semua orang kaya memiliki sifat yang tinggi hati._

.

 _Pada akhirnya, tuan mudanya meminta agar Namjoon juga belajar bersama dengannya dan teman-temannya. Walau ayahnya sempat menolak namun tuan mudanya tetap keras kepala ingin mengajak Namjoon, sampai akhirnya tuan besar Kim memberikannya ijin untuk ikut belajar._

 _Namjoon, Taehyung, Jimin, Yoongi dan Hoseok mengenyam pendidikan di rumah Taehyung sampai mereka lulus, homeschooling. Dan mereka berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka saat Taehyung dan Jimin berumur 17tahun. Mereka berlima cukup dekat walau derajat mereka berbeda, dan Namjoon merasa bersyukur karena memiliki teman yang baik seperti mereka._

 _Saat ini Namjoon yang berusia 19tahun bukanlah anak dungu yang tidak tau apapun. Selama tumbuh bersama tuan mudanya ia selalu bersumpah akan selalu melindungi lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu, terlebih saat ibu tuan mudanya meninggal karena kecelakaan._

 _Maka saat tuan mudanya mengatakan ia sedang jatuh cinta dan akan mengejar cintanya bagaimanapun caranya, Namjoon adalah orang pertama yang tersenyum dan memberikan semangat kepada tuan mudanya._

.

.

Jungkook menatap _plafon_ kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Setelah mendengar cerita Namjoon entah mengapa membuatnya semakin kagum dengan Taehyung. Ternyata lelaki itu tidak seburuk yang dibayangkannya selama ini. Namun saat percakapannya dengan Namjoon kembali terngiang, hatinya kembali gundah.

 _"Jatuh cinta? Taehyung_ sunbae _jatuh cinta pada siapa?"_

 _"Irene-ssi. Cinta pertama tuan muda."_

Kepalanya menoleh kekanan, menatap bagian ranjang kosong yang menjadi tempat _suami_ nya. Bibirnya mengukirkan senyum miris.

"Bagaimana jika Irene _noona_ kembali?" gumamnya parau

Jungkook ingin menjadi egois untuk saat ini. Ia ingin Taehyung hanya menjadi miliknya seorang dan tidak ada yang boleh merebut lelaki _nya._ Matanya terpejam bersamaan dengan sebulir airmata yang menetes dari sudut matanya.

 _"Aku harap kita bisa bertahan untuk cinta ini."_

.

.

 _"Appa, aku ingin masuk ke sekolah."_

 _Ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran kini beralih memandangnya. "Jangan bercanda, Taehyung. Kau bahkan sudah lulus hanya dengan belajar dirumah."_

 _Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Barusaja ingin membalas perkataan ayahnya, suara kakeknya lebih dulu menginterupsi._

 _"Kenapa kau ingin kembali sekolah?"_

 _Kepalanya menoleh memandang kakeknya lalu kembali memandang ayahnya._

 _Setelah sebulan Taehyung mencari tau tentang keberadaan Jungkook dan segala asal-usulnya, Taehyung bertekad untuk mengejar lelaki itu sampai ia mendapatkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya._

 _"Aku mencintai seseorang." ucapnya tegas_

 _Mata tajamnya menatap kakeknya. Ia tau, kakeknya tidak akan suka jika Taehyung menyukai seorang lelaki dan kakeknya hanya akan menyakiti Jungkook jika mengetahui hal ini._

 _"Aku mencintai seorang wanita." lanjutnya tanpa perasaan ragu sedikitpun._

 _Begitu melihat senyuman lebar dibibir kakeknya dan anggukan kepala, Taehyung tau ia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya._

 _"Siapa nama gadis itu, aku harus tau asal-usulnya."_

 _Taehyung menggeritkan giginya kehabisan akal, dia tidak tau jika pertanyaan ini akan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut kakeknya._

 _Namun setelahnya bibirnya tersenyum penuh arti, "Bae Irene." jawabnya._

 _Bae Irene, sepupu Jungkook yang berada di sekolah menengah yang sama dengan Jungkook. Taehyung akan memanfaatkan gadis itu untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya._

 _Kakeknya menatapnya tajam mencoba mencari kebohongan pada cucunya namun saat hanya melihat kesungguhan, lelaki paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Aku akan menyamarkan umurmu agar kau bisa mengejar gadismu. Ajaklah teman-temanmu jika kau tidak mau kesepian."_

 _Taehyung mengangguk semangat dan untuk pertama kalinya kata-kata itu telontar dari mulutnya, "Terimakasih, kakek."_

.

.

 _"Kau tidak mencintainya sama sekali, Tae."_

 _Taehyung menatap bosan kearah Jimin yang sedari tadi mengomel padanya. "Jim, bisakah kau diam."_

 _"Tapi jika kakekmu tau-"_

 _"Makanya jangan sampai kakek tau." potongnya cepat_

 _Jimin mendengus, "Tapi tetap saja kau mengorbankan kami. Aku harus kembali belajar hanya untuk membantumu. Kenapa Namjoon hyung tidak ikut sekolah juga?"_

 _Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, "Namjoon punya misi yang lebih penting."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Mengintai gerak-gerik kakek." bisiknya tajam._

 _Jimin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Kau benar-benar berniat untuk menjatuhkan kakekmu?" tanyanya_.

 _Taehyung tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan lelaki pujaannya yang berjalan melewati kelasnya._

 _"Aku akan mengalahkan kakek lalu menikahinya." gumamnya_

 _"Aku yakin cepat atau lambat kakekmu akan tau."_

 _"Sebelum dia tau aku akan lebih dulu mengambil alih perusahaan dan membuatnya tidak bisa menolak permintaanku." ucapnya tegas._

 _"Jadi kau berkencan dengan Irene hanya sebagai alat untuk dekat dan mengetahui seluk beluk Jungkook?" Jimin berbisik pelan._

 _Taehyung mengangguk, "Kau pintar juga, Jim. Jika aku bersama dengan Irene lalu bertemu Jungkook yang merupakan sepupu Irene, mata-mata kakek tidak akan curiga." jelasnya._

 _"Lalu jika Irene tiba-tiba pergi?"_

 _Kepala Taehyung menoleh cepat, "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi saat ini. Aku belum cukup kuat untuk melawan kakek."_

.

.

Taehyung hanya menunduk memandang ujung sepatu yang dipakainya. Ia benar-benar bosan namun tidak bisa pergi dari pertemuan ini. Kakeknya mengatakan ini pertemuan penting dan ia sebagai CEO _Kim Corp._ harus hadir. Bahkan Taehyung harus meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian demi pertemuan sialan ini.

Kepalanya terangkat menatap jam besar yang tergantung didinding. Sudah 4 jam Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook. Ia berharap lelaki itu tidak menunggunya.

Bahkan saat para tamu yang diyakininya sebagai pemilik perusahaan ternama yang berasal dari beberapa penjuru negara dibelahan dunia menyapanya ramah, Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis yang terkesan dipaksakan.

.

.

"Acaranya sudah selesai jadi aku akan pulang." ucapnya acuh lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Namun suara kakeknya menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Bae Irene. Kau menikahi lelaki itu untuk mendapatkan Irene lagi, kan?"

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya dikedua sisi tubuhnya lalu berbalik menatap kakeknya. Ia belum cukup kuat untuk melawan kakeknya saat ini. Kim Taehyung benci berada diposisi saat ini, namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja." ucapnya tegas

Lelaki berumur itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan punggung yang bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. "Aku akan memastikan Irene kembali. Setelah itu tinggalkan lelaki jalang itu. Kau mengerti, Kim Taehyung?"

Iris tajamnya menatap marah kearah lelaki yang dihormatinya. Rahangnya mengeras dan kepalan tangannya semakin erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Taehyung benci saat dirinya menjadi lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kau mengerti, Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung ingin berteriak marah. Ia ingin melampiaskan seluruh perasaan terlukanya saat ini. Namun ia tau, setiap tindakannya akan berpengaruh dengan keselamatan Jungkook. Lelaki tua dihadapannya bisa melakukan apapun pada Jungkook.

"Aku mengerti." ucapnya dingin lalu melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu ruang kerja kakeknya dengan keras.

Dan Taehyung tau, _perang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai._

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Hai guys~

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu untuk chap ini /emang ada yang nunggu? ngek/

Beberapa hari kemarin kondisiku lagi gak baik jadi gak kuat ngetik lanjutannya, sorry.

Then, setelah berpikir matang"(?) aku pikir ff ini bakal aku biarin mengalir aja, karena setelah aku terka ulang ternyata banyak hal yang belum terkuak(?) dalam ff ini dan gak mungkin bisa dibongkar semuanya sekalian.

Jadi, aku harap kalian gak bakal bosen sama cerita ini seperti kata tetet perangnya baru aja dimulai /ngek/

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa

 _Happy weekend_

 _Thanks_

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.29_**


	10. Chapter 9: WHO IS THE CREEPY GUY?

_Angin musim dingin berhembus lembut menerbangkan salju yang turun perlahan dari angkasa. Seluruh daratan menjadi sewarna putih suci bak gumpalan kapas yang mengapung dilangit._

 _Dihari dingin seperti ini, banyak orang yang akan memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah dan berkumpul bersama keluarga untuk mencari suasana hangat ditengah dinginnya musim._

 _Nafasnya tak beraturan dengan uap putih yang mengepul ketika ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Matanya memerah begitu juga dengan telinga dan pipinya, namun dengan alasan berbeda. Bahkan cuaca dingin yang menusuk kulitnya tidak mampu untuk mendinginkan matanya yang mulai memanas._

 _"Kim Taehyung.. tinggalkan dia."_

 _Suara sedingin es yang terlontar dari lelaki didepannya membuat hatinya kembali sesak. Bahkan sudut matanya sudah membendung air yang siap jatuh bila ia mengedipkan matanya._

 _"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya." ucapnya dengan tegas walau tersirat ketakutan disana._

 _Senyuman remeh terukir begitu lelaki itu mendengar perkataannya. Irisnya menggelap menandakan bahwa lelaki itu kecewa dengan apa yang didengarnya._

 _"Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, namun kau membuatnya menjadi sulit. Seperti yang kuduga, kau gadis keras kepala."_

 _"Mengapa kau memaksaku untuk meninggalkan Taehyung?"_

 _Lelaki itu tersenyum miring, "Karena kau hanya orang miskin. Seharusnya kau tau itu. Kau tidak pantas bersama dengan Taehyung, Irene-ah."_

 _Irene mencebik, "Aku tidak peduli, setidaknya Taehyung mencintaiku." ucapnya tegas_

 _Lelaki itu tertawa keras begitu mendengar penuturannya. Suara tawanya bahkan terasa menggema didalam pikiran Irene, tawa yang dingin._

 _"Kau sebegitu yakin Taehyung mencintaimu?" alis lelaki itu terangkat seolah mengolok Irene._

 _"Aku mengatakan ini padamu sekali. Tinggalkan Taehyung atau aku bunuh ibumu." ancamnya._

 _Tubuh Irene menegang. Pipinya sudah basah karena air mata dan tangannya terkepal mencoba menahan emosinya. "Kau mengancamku?" tanyanya sengit._

 _"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya 'memberi pilihan'. Kau bisa memilih salah satunya. Dan yang harus kau tau, aku tidak bermain-main dengan kata-kataku."_

 _Kepala gadis itu tertunduk dalam hingga tetesan air matanya jatuh dan menyatu dengan gumpalan salju dibawah kakinya. Bibirnya bergetar takut._

 _"Baiklah." ucapnya pelan. Gadis itu hanya tidak ingin seseorang menyakiti ibunya, karena hanya ibunya harta yang dimilikinya._

 _Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. Kakinya melangkah dan berhenti tepat didepan gadis itu. Tangannya menepuk puncak kepala Irene pelan._

 _"Pilihan bagus. Setelah ini aku akan mengirimkan uang untukmu. Pergi dan lanjutkan sekolahmu di Jeju. Aku akan mengirimkan uang setiap bulan. Kau hanya perlu memastikan jika kau dan Taehyung berakhir dan dia tidak boleh mengetahui dimana kau berada. Kau mengerti?"_

 _Irene mengangguk pelan. Setelahnya lelaki itu menepuk bahunya sebelum melangkah pergi. Kepalan tangan Irene mengeras dan air matanya kembali menetes._

 _"Park Jimin sialan!"_

.

.

 **Creepy Guy**

 **Chapter 9: _Who is the Creepy Guy?_**

.

.

Jungkook menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Matanya mulai terbuka pelan. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat figur Taehyung yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba pembicaraannya dengan Namjoon kemarin kembali terputar dalam otaknya bagai kilas balik film.

Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya hingga kini ia bisa melihat wajah lelaki yang menjadi suaminya dengan jelas. Tampan, seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" gumamnya pelan.

Entah mengapa Jungkook merasa hatinya sesak dan matanya memanas. Dia bukanlah seorang lelaki yang cengeng, namun hanya karena Taehyung ia bisa menjadi selemah ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." imbuhnya

Nafasnya berhembus kasar. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti ini.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh bahu Taehyung lalu mengguncangnya pelan.

"Taehyung _sunbae_.. bangunlah.." gumamnya berkali-kali hingga tubuh lelaki itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

Perlahan mata Taehyung mulai terbuka. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, lelaki Kim itu tersenyum lalu menarik Jungkook kedalam dekapannya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya begitu mendengar suara dalam Taehyung ditelinganya. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar suara ini menyapa paginya dan Jungkook ingin mendengar suara ini setiap saat sepanjang hidupnya.

Punggung tangan Taehyung menyentuh pipinya pelan membuat Jungkook kembali membuka matanya dan menatap iris tajam suaminya.

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Jungkook terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Membiarkan tangan Taehyung menyentuh seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Ia menatap dalam mata suaminya. Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan yang menggelayuti hatinya disana. Apakah Taehyung benar-benar mencintainya?

"Bisakah?"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia mencoba yakin bahwa Taehyung tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Aku ingin kau tetap berada disampingku. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar saat melihat amarah yang terpancar dalam mata suaminya. Ia pikir pasti terjadi sesuatu kemarin.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Lagipula aku tidak berhak meninggalkanmu setelah kau membantu usaha ibuku kembali." ucapnya lembut.

Tangan Jungkook membelai pipi suaminya pelan lalu mengecupnya sebelum kembali berbisik, "Aku akan tetap bersamamu."

Begitu mendengar kalimat yang mengalun lembut dari bibir pujaannya, Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Entah siapa yang memulai, kini bibir mereka bertemu.

Taehyung melumat bibir lelakinya pelan. Kini tubuhnya sudah berada diatas tubuh Jungkook. Dengan satu tangan yang menompang tubuhnya dan tangan lain yang menyentuh leher Jungkook.

Mata mereka terpejam menikmati ciuman mereka. Bahkan tangan Jungkook sudah melingkar manis di leher Taehyung, meremas pangkal rambut lelaki itu pelan.

Lidah pemuda Kim menyelip masuk kedalam mulut lelakinya. Membelai setiap geraham dan gusi dengan lidahnya sebelum membelit lidah istrinya. Jungkook melenguh tertahan begitu Taehyung menyesap lidahnya dengan tangan yang meremas pinggulnya.

Taehyung merasa hormonnya tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Ia ingin memiliki Jungkook saat ini.

Setelah beberapa saat Taehyung mengakhiri ciuman mereka menyisakan seuntai benang saliva disudut bibir mereka lalu terputus dan menempel dileher putih Jungkook.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya susah payah. Mencoba menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Mata tajamnya menatap lelaki yang berada dalam kukungannya. Bibirnya kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook.

"Bolehkah?" bisiknya diatas bibir Jungkook.

Bibir pujaannya mengulum senyum. Tangan Jungkook yang masih melingkar dilehernya mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

"Selama kau berjanji akan melakukannya perlahan."

Taehyung kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Memberikan ciuman yang lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya. Dengan senyuman disela ciuman mereka.

Tangannya menyelip kedalam piyama yang dikenakan Jungkook dan meraba perut istrinya hingga tubuh itu terasa sedikit menegang.

Sentuhan Taehyung begitu lembut menggoda setiap bagian kulit tubuhnya. Jungkook terbuai dengan perlakuan Taehyung. Bahkan saat lelaki Kim itu memasukinya untuk kedua kalinya, Jungkook merasa bahwa ada ketulusan yang terselip dalam hubungan mereka saat ini.

.

.

"Gila! Bagaimana bisa? Wahh.."

Hoseok tak henti-hentinya bicara tak jelas setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Taehyung sudah meniduri Jungkook. Hoseok bukan lelaki yang anti- _sex_ , hanya saja Jungkook masih berumur 17 tahun dan Taehyung sudah mengotori lelaki sepolos itu begitu saja. Ia tak habis pikir temannya seberani itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukannya sejauh itu. Maksudku, aku pikir kau-"

"Sudahlah. Lagipula Jungkook seorang lelaki. Tidak akan terjadi masalah." Yoongi menyela malas. Sejujurnya telinganya sudah panas mendengar ocehan temannya sejak tadi.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi sengit. "Kau tau, beberapa lelaki juga bisa hamil. Aku pernah membacanya."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Bagaimanapun meladeni Hoseok adalah _opsi_ yang salah. "Terserah." ucapnya.

"Sudahlah. Untuk apa kalian membahas hubunganku? Itu urusanku. Kita selesaikan urusan kita saja." Taehyung menengahi. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya.

Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa yang didudukinya. Mereka sedang berada dimarkas dan menunggu Namjoon yang sebentar lagi sampai.

"Kakekmu benar-benar akan membawa Irene kembali?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Entahlah. Tapi begitu yang dikatakan padaku."

"Itu bagus kan. Kau bisa kembali bersama Irene." Hoseok menatap Taehyung bersemangat. "Itu akan lebih mudah jika kakekmu yang melakukannya." imbuhnya

Yoongi menatap Hoseok sebentar lalu menatap Taehyung. Nafasnya berhembus kasar. Ia tau lelaki Kim itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Dan setelah melihat reaksinya, Yoongi tau Taehyung tidak benar-benar mencintai Irene.

"Jika Irene datang, bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" Yoongi bertanya pelan. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan tersirat kebingungan dalam mata Taehyung.

"Entahlah."

Yoongi mendengus pelan, "Hanya lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Tae. Jangan ragu."

"Jadilah egois untuk kali ini." lanjutnya

Pandangan mereka teralih saat pintu ruangan itu dibuka dengan kasar. Namjoon masuk dan berjalan terburu.

"Taehyung-ah, Irene sudah kembali."

Taehyung terdiam. Matanya menatap tak percaya kearah Namjoon.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya pelan.

"Irene dan kakekmu akan pergi ke apartemenmu."

Taehyung berdiri dengan cepat lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya yang berada dimeja. Pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Setelah pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Mereka yang tersisa diruangan itu saling memandang.

"Apa Taehyung tidak sabar bertemu Irene?"

Yoongi mendengus mendengar ucapan Hoseok. "Kau masih belum mengerti juga?"

Hoseok hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Namjoon-ah lalu bagaimana urusan kita?"

.

.

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dengan tubuh yang berdiri kaku dan tangan yang saling bertautan didepan tubuhnya. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang berhasil terlontar dari bibirnya begitu ia tau bukan Taehyung lah yang datang.

Sebelumnya Jungkook sedang mengusir kebosanannya dengan mengganti-ganti _channel_ televisi yang ditontonnya. Lalu seseorang terdengar menekan _password_ apartemen dan ia menduga itu adalah suaminya. Jungkook begitu senang karena akhirnya ia tidak akan mati bosan sendirian. Namun saat melihat siapa yang berjalan masuk dan mendekatinya, Jungkook sama sekali tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa. Tuan Besar Kim kini berada didepannya bersama dengan seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya, Irene.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati tinggal disini." suara tegas itu menyapa gendangnya.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Melalui bulu matanya ia melirik Irene yang terlihat anggun dengan _dress_ biru langit yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Benar-benar tipikal gadis idaman.

"Kau masih ingat kan hanya bersamanya sampai ia mendapatkan wanitanya?"

Jungkook masih terdiam. Tentu saja ia mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bahkan berkali-kali Jungkook mengingatkan dirinya bahwa akhirnya ia akan dibuang seperti sampah. Namun, perhatian Taehyung padanya membuatnya lupa dimana ia harus berpijak.

Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, "Te-tentu." jawabnya

"Bersiaplah untuk pergi, karena wanitanya sudah berada disini."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap dua orang yang berdiri didepannya bergantian. Irene hanya terdiam menatapnya tanpa berani mengatakan apapun, apa gadis itu masih mencintai Taehyung?

Gadis itu lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan menghadap lelaki paruh baya disebelahnya.

" _Harabeoji,_ bolehkah aku bicara sebentar dengannya?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang teramat lembut.

Jungkook menganga tak percaya begitu melihat lelaki yang paling terhormat di keluarga Kim tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan. Maka setelah mendapatkan persetujuan, Irene meminta Jungkook untuk bicara dengannya.

Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan mendahului dan diikuti Irene yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Karena Jungkook pikir gadis itu akan membicarakan hal yang pribadi maka Jungkook mengajaknya untuk berbicara dikamar.

Irene memandang seisi kamar dengan takjub, karena memang Taehyung menyediakan fasilitas yang begitu lengkap untuk Jungkook. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk duduk ditepi ranjang dan Jungkook yang duduk di kursi belajarnya yang sudah dihadapkan kearah kakak sepupunya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _noona_?" ucapnya sopan.

Bagaimanapun, Irene adalah gadis yang dihormatinya sampai saat ini. Maka Jungkook selalu berusaha bersikap sopan pada kakak sepupunya.

Irene menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Matanya membidik tepat dikedua iris kelam adik sepupunya. Bibirnya bergetar ragu, namun kalimat itu tetap berusaha dilontarkannya.

"Aku mencintai Taehyung..."

"...Aku tau Taehyung pasti membuatmu kesulitan. Saat itu banyak hal yang terjadi dan aku terpaksa meninggalkannya. Namun sekarang aku sudah lebih baik. Kakek Taehyung sudah menjamin semuanya dan aku ingin kembali bersamanya. Setelah ini aku pastikan kau baik-baik saja, Jungkook-ah." gadis itu menjelaskan dengan lembut.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan lalu lambat laun menjadi tawa yang begitu hambar. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah Irene. Menatap gadis itu penuh luka yang kentara. Tidak ada lagi rasa hormat yang terselip dalam tatapannya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" tanyanya serampangan.

Tangannya mengepal mencoba menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba saja meluap dalam dirinya. Saat ia mulai bisa mengendalikan Taehyung, saat ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan Taehyung yang menemani harinya. Mengapa baru sekarang gadis itu datang bak pahlawan yang ingin menyelamatkannya?

Irene mengernyit. Tangannya terulur mencoba menggapai tangan adik tersayangnya, namun Jungkook lebih dulu menepisnya.

"Jungkook-ah, apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu menatap sendu. Matanya menatap kedua iris kelam yang berkilat karena air mata yang mulai menggenang disana. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menjalar kedalam hatinya.

Jungkook menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya kasar, mencoba menelan kembali air mata yang hampir menetes.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau datang? Sebelumnya aku tersiksa bahkan hampir mati menghadapi lelaki kasar seperti Taehyung. Dan begitu aku berhasil mengendalikannya, kau datang seolah menjadi malaikatku?"

Nafasnya kembali berhembus kasar. "...Kau benar-benar mencintainya? Hanya karena banyak hal terjadi padamu kau pergi begitu saja dan membuatku berada di posisi yang sulit. Dan setelah semuanya menjadi lebih baik untuk apa kau kembali datang?"

Dadanya naik-turun bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang berhembus menggebu. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook bicara dengan nada sekasar ini pada Irene. Kedua irisnya berkilat. Jungkook menatap gadis itu tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya, seolah mengunci mata mereka agar tetap saling bertemu.

"Kau.. mencintai Taehyung?" Irene berucap terbata. Bibirnya menggigil begitu mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang menetes dari sudut netranya. "I-iya aku mencintainya."

Irene terlihat terkejut begitu mendengar pernyataan gamblang dari adik sepupunya. Namun gadis itu mencoba mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau tau, keluarga Kim tidak akan menerima lelaki sebagai istri Taehyung."

Jungkook mengulum bibirnya menjadi seringaian tipis. "Secara tidak langsung kau ingin aku untuk - _menyerah_?" sebelah alisnya terangkat menandakan bahwa ia sedang bertanya.

Irene menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook kembali tertawa. Entah mengapa ia merasa kakak sepupunya menjadi lebih lucu setelah pergi selama tiga tahun.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu."

Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Semakin lama berbicara dengan gadis itu membuat emosinya mendidih. Maka Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Jungkook-ah."

Langkahnya terhenti begitu gadis itu kembali melontarkan namanya. Jungkook terdiam pada posisinya, sama sekali tidak ingin berbalik untuk menatap kakak sepupunya.

"Jika itu maumu, aku tidak akan berbelas kasihan lagi."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat. Sebenarnya ia takut, takut jika Taehyung akan meninggalkannya untuk kembali bersama Irene. Jungkook takut jika cintanya akan dikhianati. Namun begitu kata-kata Taehyung kembali terngiang dipendengarannya. Jungkook ingin egois untuk kali ini saja.

 _"Aku ingin kau tetap berada disampingku. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."_

Matanya kembali terbuka bersamaan dengan keyakinan yang menjalar keseluruh titik dalam dirinya. Walaupun ia tidak tau bagaimana kisah mereka berakhir, namun Jungkook tidak akan pernah menyesal. Setidaknya ia pernah mencoba untuk mempertahankan orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot untuk melakukannya."

.

.

Taehyung melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Bahkan ia menghiraukan rambu lalu lintas yang dilaluinya. Dalam pikirannya hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jungkook.

Pedal rem diinjaknya kuat hingga suara decitan dari ban mobilnya yang bergesekan dengan aspal terdengar jelas. Nafasnya memburu begitu melihat mobil tak asing berada didepan gedung apartemennya. Mobil _Tuan Besar Kim._

Taehyung segera keluar dari mobil dan melangkah tergesa menuju kamar apartemennya. Dalam hatinya terus berdoa, semoga saja kakeknya tidak melakukan apapun pada Jungkook.

Bahkan saat kepala pelayan Kim mencoba menghalangi Taehyung untuk masuk ke apartemennya, pemuda itu tidak peduli. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh pelayannya lalu menekan _password_ pada _intercom_ dengan tergesa.

Begitu Taehyung berada di ruang tengah apartemennya, ia hanya melihat sang kakek yang sedang duduk santai. Pandangannya berpendar, mencoba mencari sosok _istri_ nya.

"Dia sedang bicara dengan Irene."

Taehyung kembali menatap kakeknya. Kini pandangannya berubah sengit. "Kenapa kakek membawa Irene juga?"

"Memang apa salahnya? Bukankah kau seharusnya senang?"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Menerima Irene dan melepaskan Jungkook atau mengatakan kebenarannya dan kakeknya akan melukai Jungkook.

Pandangan mereka teralih begitu suara pintu terbuka menyapa gendang mereka. Jungkook berdiri diujung tangga dan tersenyum hangat kearah suaminya.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan menuruni anak tangga dengan pandangan yang tak terlepas dari paras tampan Taehyung. Dalam hatinya, Jungkook merasa Taehyung berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya.

Namun egonya lebih menguasainya saat itu hingga bibirnya mengucapkan dengan lantang tanpa keraguan.

"Aku mencintai Taehyung, dan aku tidak akan pergi walaupun Irene tinggal disini."

Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis menatap wajah terkejut Taehyung sebelum berbalik menatap serius kearah Tuan Besar Kim.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan lalu kembali mengukirkan senyum. "... Aku akan tetap menjadi _jalang_ Kim Taehyung, apapun yang terjadi."

Jungkook tau saat mengatakan hal itu ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Apapun yang terjadi kelak karena keputusannya saat ini, Jungkook tidak boleh menyesal.

.

.

.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sedangkan Taehyung menatap penuh rasa bersalah kearahnya.

Hampir 15 menit berlalu dan Irene tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung. _Terlalu merindukan Taehyung_ , katanya.

"Irene bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

Gadis itu menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya namun enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku, Tae." gumamnya

Taehyung mengangguk samar, "Tidak masalah. Kita bahas ini nanti. Aku harus bicara dengan Jungkook."

Irene menoleh menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tanpa arti yang jelas lalu kembali menatap kekasihnya.

"Baiklah." ucapnya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun, Jungkook lebih dulu bangkit dan menatapnya dengan senyum yang mengukir.

"Aku harus pergi ke toko buku." ucapnya

Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum melangkah pergi. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan suara Taehyung yang memanggilnya berkali-kali.

.

.

.

 _Apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku?_

 _Atau aku hanya jadi pelampiasannya?_

Banyak pertanyaan yang menghantui pikirannya. Ditambah suara lembut Taehyung saat berbicara dengan Irene, otaknya menjadi penuh. Suara itu seakan berdenging ditelinganya membuat hatinya teriris.

"Sejak kapan ia menjadi selembut itu? Bahkan aku harus melalui hal yang menakutkan untuk mendapat perlakuan lembut darinya."

Jungkook kembali tersenyum. Senyuman remeh untuk dirinya sendiri. Jungkook sesungguhnya merasa takut jika apa yang dipilihnya membuatnya terluka dikemudian hari.

Bagaimana jika Taehyung lebih memilih Irene dan pergi meninggalkannya?

.

.

"Cari semua hal yang berhubungan dengan jalang itu, tanpa satupun yang terlewat. Berikan aku informasinya besok."

Kepala pelayan Kim hanya menunduk patuh pada perintah tuannya. Menjadi pelayan di istana ini selama lebih dari 20 tahun membuatnya mengerti seluk beluk keluarga Kim. Apapun itu.

"Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik, tuan." ucapnya sopan.

Ia kembali membungkuk sebelum melangkah menjauh, bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun saat tangannya berhasil meraih daun pintu, suara tuan besar Kim kembali menginterupsi.

"Dan Namjoon.. sepertinya dia tau banyak informasi. Kau bisa bertanya padanya juga."

Tanpa disadarinya, tangannya meremat kuat pegangannya pada daun pintu. Nafasnya berhembus pelan.

"Baik, tuan."

.

.

.

Namjoon menengadahkan kepalanya menatap bintang yang bertabur indah dilangit. Angin dingin yang menerpa bahkan tidak membuatnya kedinginan.

"Daritadi?"

Kepalanya menoleh menatap seorang lelaki yang berdiri didekatnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis bersamaan dengan gelengan kepalanya.

Lelaki itu mengambil posisi duduk disebelahnya. Tak henti menatapnya dengan raut khawatir membuat Namjoon terkekeh geli.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Seokjin-ah."

Seokjin mendengus, "Pembohong." Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis. "... Orang dewasa lebih sering berbohong kan. Dan suka berlaku seenaknya" tuduhnya

Namjoon terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Seokjin. "Kau lucu sekali."

"Ya! Jangan mengacak rambutku!"

Namjoon tertawa keras. Hanya melihat wajah Seokjin membuatnya menjadi lebih baik, bahkan ekspresi marah lelaki itu terlihat begitu cantik dimatanya.

"Terimakasih."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon penuh tanya. "Kenapa tiba-"

Tubuhnya menegang begitu Namjoon tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Kepala lelaki itu bersandar pada bahunya. Pelukan Namjoon semakin mengerat seakan mencoba menghancurkan seluruh luka dan gundah dalam hatinya.

"Ka-kau sungguh baik-baik saja?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan walaupun pelukkannya pada tubuh Seokjin tidak terlepas sedikitpun. "Aku baik-baik saja." ucapnya parau

Seokjin merasa hatinya terenyuh begitu mendengar suara Namjoon. Entah mengapa Seokjin merasa sesuatu terjadi pada lelaki itu. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya terangkat dan membalas pelukan Namjoon dengan sama eratnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Bonus story:**_

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu.._

"Kau tau kan Tuan Besar Kim lebih kuat darinya. Bahkan ayahnya tidak bisa mengalahkan kuasanya. Jangan membantah dan ikuti saja perintah _appa._ "

Namjoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Matanya memejam erat begitu emosi menguasai dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." ucapnya parau

"Namjoon-ah."

"Aku tau. Tuan Kim yang membiayai seluruh kehidupan kita selama ini. Bahkan menjadikan _appa_ sebagai kepala pelayan. Aku tau kita harus mengabdi padanya. Namun untuk mengkhianati Taehyung dengan memberikan seluruh informasi yang aku punya, aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku."

Namjoon membungkukkan tubuhnya cukup lama lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ayahnya. Ia takut jika harus berlama-lama bicara dengan lelaki yang dihormatinya. Namjoon terlalu takut membuat ayahnya terluka.

.

.

.

 _Jika kau tidak melakukan apa yang ayah perintahkan. Orang itu akan terluka. Kim Seokjin, kan?_

Namjoon terkekeh pelan begitu membaca pesan yang dikirimkan ayahnya. Ia kembali membaca lamat-lamat isi pesan tersebut lalu tawa keras melantun dari bibirnya.

Namjoon tertawa tanpa henti. Bahkan saat airmatanya mengalir membasahi pipinya, ia tak juga berhenti.

.

.

.

Bukankah terkadang orang dewasa bertindak sesuka hati mereka tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain?

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Maaf, karena cerita ini ngaret gak ketulungan.

Ceritanya makin gaje gak sih wkwkwk

Aku pikir banyak yang udh bosen sama cerita ini makanya agak mager lanjutinnya /tabok/

tapi bakal aku usahain bikin sampe tamat yaaa

Jangan lupa reviewnyaa

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.08.12_**


	11. Chapter 10: a DESTINY

" _Akh-_ Tae _hh_.."

Jungkook membusurkan dadanya begitu Taehyung menyesap kuat _nipple_ nya. Tangannya sedari tadi meremat rambut Taehyung mencoba untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh suaminya.

Taehyung melakukannya begitu lembut dan perlahan. Bahkan setelah kesekian kalinya mereka bercinta, Taehyung selalu memberikannya waktu untuk membiasakan diri.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya begitu bibir Taehyung mendaratkan ciuman disana. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan hangat.

Matanya kembali terbuka dan langsung menangkap wajah rupawan suaminya yang sedang tersenyum hangat.

Taehyung mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali. Begitu kekanakan namun memabukan baginya.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya pelan sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka lebih lama.

Jungkook tersenyum. Bahkan tanpa perlu balasan dengan kata-kata, Taehyung sudah tau bagaimana isi hati Jungkook terhadap lelaki itu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Jadi kumohon bertahanlah untukku."

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir suaminya sebagai jawabannya. Bahkan saat Taehyung menatapnya penuh cinta seperti malam ini, Jungkook merasa ia tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi selain Kim Taehyung.

.

.

 **Creepy Guy**

 **Chapter 10:** **_a Destiny_**

.

.

"Ini juga cukup sulit untukmu, jadi tidak masalah."

Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya cepat dan menatap kedalam manik tuannya penuh tanya. Pemuda itu berpikir jika Taehyung akan memarahinya bahkan memukulnya saat ia mengatakan membongkar informasi yang dimilikinya tentang Jungkook kepada Tuan Besar Kim.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan." ucapnya pelan.

Taehyung mengangguk samar. Tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi kerjanya dengan jari telunjuk yang bermain disekitar dagunya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukai Seokjin? Sampai kau berani melakukan hal itu?"

Namjoon menggeleng cepat, "Saya hanya tidak ingin dia terluka, tuan. Dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang masalah ini."

Taehyung terkekeh. Bibirnya berdecih pelan, "Astaga.. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu jatuh cinta, _hyung_." godanya

Namjoon mendelik namun begitu melihat tampang serius tuannya ia kembali menunduk. Bagaimanapun Taehyung memiliki derajat yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku akan jalankan rencana B."

"Maksudnya, tuan?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Hubungi Hoseok dan Yoongi, minta mereka datang kesini. Kita akan membicarakan sesuatu."

Namjoon meneguk ludahnya kasar sebelum mengangguk pelan. Raut wajah Taehyung begitu tidak bisa ditebak. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan lelaki itu tentang rencana B yang dimaksudkan.

.

.

"Aku mencintai Jungkook."

Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening begitu mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Ketiga orang lainnya saling berpandangan sebelum sepenuhnya menatap Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Hoseok menatap tak percaya berbeda dengan Yoongi dan Namjoon yang mencoba bersikap biasa walaupun mereka cukup terkejut mendengar kebenarannya.

"Aku mencintai Jungkook. Aku berbohong pada kalian selama ini. Aku tidak mencintai Irene, aku hanya memanfaatkannya."

Yoongi mendengus, "Aku mengerti. Jadi-"

"Bajingan!"

Mereka menoleh menatap Hoseok terkejut. Pemuda Jung itu hampir tidak pernah mengumpat dan kali ini ia melakukannya. Mereka yakin jika lelaki itu benar-benar marah. Entah karena kebohongan Taehyung atau hal lainnya.

Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap lurus kearah Taehyung yang duduk dihadapannya. Tangannya mengepal erat menandakan pemuda itu sedang menahan emosinya.

"Tenanglah dulu! Biarkan Taehyung menjelaskannya."

"Apa yang perlu dijelaskan lagi?" Hoseok memekik nyaring membuat Namjoon sedikit terkesiap dan langsung menutup mulutnya sebelum temannya semakin marah.

"Jika kau memang mencintai Jungkook, untuk apa membutuhkan waktu hingga 3 tahun untuk mengakuinya? Lalu jika kau mencintainya, untuk apa kau selalu mem _bully_ nya dulu? Kau benar-benar mencintainya atau hanya ingin melukainya?"

Mereka terdiam. Keheningan begitu saja memerangkap mereka. Tidak ada yang ingin berucap, terlebih Taehyung. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak tau bagaimana harus bereaksi.

Hoseok mendengus kesal. Bibirnya berdecih, "Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Irene sudah kembali dan kakekmu akan melukai Jungkook. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, jangan sampai Jungkook terluka untuk kesekian kalinya."

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya. Ini jauh dari dugaannya, Yoongi dan Namjoon pun berpikir begitu. Mereka pikir Hoseok marah karena Taehyung yang berbohong pada mereka. Namun kenyataannya,

"Kau tidak marah?"

Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas, "Tentu saja aku marah, brengsek. Tapi aku akan lebih marah jika kau menyakiti Jungkook lagi. Jadi perhatikan sikapmu." ancamnya

Taehyung terkekeh pelan namun buru-buru menutup mulutnya begitu melihat Hoseok menatapnya sengit. Sepertinya Hoseok benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang tolong bantu aku."

Setelah melihat teman-temannya mengangguk, Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Ada sedikit rasa bahagia saat mendapatkan bantuan dari temannya. Walaupun ada satu orang lagi yang diharapkannya dapat membantu, Jimin.

"Aku yakin setelah ini kakek akan menarik semua sahamnya agar aku tidak bisa menguasai perusahaannya.."

Nafasnya berhembus pelan. Bersiap-siap jika saja teman-temannya memukulnya atau memekik keras karena ide gila yang akan dilontarkannya. Matanya menatap lamat-lamat satu per satu kawannya.

Taehyung berharap ide gilanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

Taehyung melangkah dengan hati-hati. Bahkan kakinya berjinjit untuk mengurangi suara yang ditimbulkannya.

Nafasnya berhembus lega begitu langkahnya sampai pada pintu kamar Jungkook. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum membuka pintu kamar istrinya perlahan.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

" _sssssttttt..._ " Taehyung menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, meminta Jungkook untuk mengecilkan suaranya.

Taehyung melangkah mendekati Jungkook yang duduk ditepi ranjang setelah menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Begitu Jungkook berada dalam jangkauannya, Taehyung langsung mendekapnya erat. Menghirup aroma tubuh Jungkook yang selalu memabukkan.

"Aku merindukanmu." bisiknya

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya, namun enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap dalam iris kelam istrinya. Tersirat keraguan disana.

Pemuda Kim tersenyum, "Ayo pergi berkencan!" ajaknya

Jungkook mendelik. Ia menatap kearah jam _digital_ di mejanya lalu mendengus. "Berkencan di tengah malam? Kau gila."

"Ayolah, sayang."

Jungkook kembali mendengus namun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah membuat dekapan Taehyung semakin erat dengan beberapa kecupan dilehernya.

.

.

Mereka melangkah beriringan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan erat. Sejak 15 menit yang lalu mereka hanya berjalan tanpa arah seperti ini. Namun Jungkook merasa bahagia dengan acara _kencan_ mereka kali ini.

"Jungkook-ah, bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangku selama ini?"

Satu alisnya terangkat. Sesungguhnya Jungkook bingung mengapa Taehyung tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini.

"Kau ingin aku jujur?"

Taehyung mengangguk semangat lalu mengulum senyum kearahnya.

"Kau keras kepala, menyebalkan, sok mengatur, sok penguasa, suka memerintah, tidak-"

"Cukup!"

Jungkook berhenti melangkah begitu melihat Taehyung berhenti. Ia menatap Taehyung waspada. Takut jika tiba-tiba pemuda itu kesal dan marah kepadanya.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam, "Tidak ada satu yang baik tentangku?"

Jungkook terdiam cukup lama. Pura-pura berpikir, membuat Taehyung berharap-harap cemas. Saat Jungkook menjentikkan jarinya, Taehyung merasa senang bukan main.

"Ada?" Tanyanya antusias

Jungkook tersenyum, "Tidak ada."

Setelahnya ia tertawa begitu melihat perubahan mimik wajah suaminya. Begitu lucu. Taehyung berdesis pelan lalu kembali melangkah cepat hingga membuat Jungkook kesulitan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _sunbae._ "

Taehyung mendengus, "Kau bahkan tetap memanggilku _sunbae._ Seharusnya panggil aku sayang, _honey_ atau apapun."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Terserah."

Taehyung kembali berhenti melangkah secara mendadak membuat Jungkook menubruk punggungnya.

"Katakan jika mau berhenti." kesalnya.

Taehyung berbalik lalu menatap Jungkook sinis membuat pemuda Jeon bergidik ngeri.

"Kau.. sudah berani melawanku sekarang?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar, "La-lalu apa masalahnya?"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung tersenyum konyol, "Itu tandanya aku bukan lelaki yang menyeramkan."

Jungkook menatapnya tak percaya. Taehyung benar-benar aneh, bahkan sifatnya begitu aneh.

.

.

Jungkook menatap bosan gadis didepannya. Sejak tadi gadis itu selalu menanyakan hal yang sama membuatnya muak. Ingin rasanya Jungkook menenggelamkan gadis itu ke lautan agar semua masalahnya selesai. Namun beruntung Jungkook masih memiliki perasaan.

"Taehyung pasti tidur dikamarmu kan tadi malam?"

Jungkook berdecih untuk kesekian kalinya. Memang sebenarnya Taehyung tidur bersama Jungkook tadi malam. Seharusnya lelaki itu tidur bersama Irene, karena gadis itu yang menempati kamarnya.

"Memang kenapa jika Taehyung _sunbae_ tidur denganku? Lagipula aku sudah 'sah' jadi istrinya." jawabnya penuh penekanan.

Gadis itu berdecih membuat Jungkook sedikit takjub. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook mengetahui sisi lain dari Irene. Ternyata cinta bisa mengubah seseorang.

"Jungkook-ah, cepat atau lambat kau akan diusir dari rumah ini."

Jungkook mengangguk samar, "Terserah saja." ucapnya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Pemuda Jeon tau, mungkin saja dia akan diusir sebentar lagi. Bisa saja Taehyung menyerah dengannya dan akhirnya melepaskannya. Atau memang Taehyung tidak ingin mempertahankannya.

Tubuhnya dihempaskan ke ranjang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Walaupun pikirannya tidak akan bisa tenang.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Taehyung tadi malam berputar diotaknya.

 _"Jungkook-ah, aku akan membawamu ke Italia_ _. Kita akan hidup disana bersama. Hingga saat itu tiba aku mohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi."_

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan begitu merasakan getaran ponselnya. Dahinya mengernyit begitu nomor yang tidak diketahuinya menghubungi.

Bahunya terangkat acuh lalu menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Hallo." sapanya

 _"Datanglah sendiri ke alamat yang aku kirimkan jika kau ingin ibumu selamat."_

Hanya suara itu yang didengarnya sebelum lelaki yang menghubunginya memutuskan panggilan mereka. Jungkook terduduk ditepi ranjang, masih mencoba mencerna setiap kalimat yang dibacanya pada pesan yang baru diterima.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia tidak tahu apakah orang ini hanya iseng atau memang benar-benar mengancamnya. Namun saat mengingat ibunya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya. Alamat yang dikirimkan oleh lelaki itu adalah tempat sebuah gedung kosong. Jungkook pikir ia benar-benar diancam.

Jungkook berhenti melangkah tepat didepan pintu masuk gedung itu. Ia kembali menatap ponselnya ragu.

"Haruskah?" gumamnya.

Namun akhirnya Jungkook menyerah dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung itu dengan yakin meninggalkan satu pesan yang belum sempat dikirimnya.

 _'Taehyung sunbae, aku sepertinya dijebak. Bisa kau datang ke alamat Seoul Gangnam-gu, Nonhyeon-dong, 135-010, 10-31 Cheong-gu Bldg, 2F. Aku akan menunggumu.'_

.

.

Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dibacanya ketika seseorang menaruh sebuah parsel diatas meja kerjanya.

Alisnya terangkat bingung menatap lelaki yang dikenalnya. Lelaki itu membungkuk hormat kemudian tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Tuan Kim memberikan ini untuk anda, karena anda sudah mau membantu kami untuk menemukan keberadaan Nona Irene."

Jimin berdecih lalu mengangguk samar. "Baiklah, terimakasih."

Ia pikir setelah mengatakan hal itu lelaki dihadapannya akan segera pergi. Namun lelaki itu justru menaruh selembar kertas dengan tulisan nominal angka yang begitu banyak dihadapannya.

Walaupun Jimin mengetahui maksudnya, ia tetap memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apa ini?"

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil seolah pertanyaan Jimin adalah sebuah lelucon.

"Hadiah lain untuk anda. Tuan Kim berharap jumlah itu cukup untuk anda berlibur."

Jimin tersenyum samar. Keluarga Kim memang tau bagaimana cara untuk mengusir seseorang secara tidak langsung.

"Mengapa dia melakukan ini padaku?"

"Tuan Kim tidak ingin anda ikut campur lagi untuk urusan Tuan Muda kedepannya."

"Juga sebagai bentuk terimakasih atas informasi Jeon Jungkook yang anda berikan." imbuh lelaki itu.

Jimin mendengus pelan, "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Jungkook?" tanyanya

Lelaki itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Seperti yang anda dan Tuan Kim inginkan. _Membunuh_ nya." jawabnya

Jimin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan menyeruak dalam hati kecilnya. Seolah berteriak bahwa ia tak seharusnya melakukan hal ini. Namun egonya lebih menguasai dirinya.

"Bisakah aku menyaksikannya?"

.

.

.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya. Rasa pening menguasai kepalanya begitu matanya separuh terbuka. Kedua tangannya terasa kebas dan tidak bisa digerakkan sedangkan ia terduduk diatas keramik yang terasa begitu dingin.

Nafasnya memburu begitu ia menatap sekitarnya. Begitu gelap dengan penerangan seadanya. Kedua tangannya diikat keatas menggunakan rantai yang tajam hingga setiap melakukan sedikit pergerakan, mata rantai akan menusuk kulit tangannya.

Jungkook benar-benar mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Begitu ia melangkah masuk kedalam gedung ini, seseorang membekap mulut dan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dilumuri alkohol, sedangkan yang lainnya memukuli sekujur tubuhnya bertubi-tubi. Sampai akhirnya Jungkook merasakan sakit diseluruh bagian tubuhnya sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

Jungkook ingin berteriak meminta bantuan namun tenggorokannya seakan perih dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Tubuhnya menegang begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu memekakan gendangnya. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat wajah seorang lelaki yang melangkah mendekatinya.

Pupilnya melebar begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya. Park Jimin. Lelaki yang pernah dikagumi karena kebaikan hatinya.

"Hai, Jungkook. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." sapanya

Jimin berjongkok dihadapannya untuk menyamakan tubuh mereka. Bibirnya tersenyum remeh begitu melihat penampilan Jungkook yang cukup memprihatinkan.

"Seharusnya kau pergi dari hidup Taehyung sejak awal."

Jimin mengulum senyum sebelum kembali berdiri dihadapannya. "Kau seharusnya tau dimana kau berpijak."

Jungkook mengerang kesakitan begitu Jimin menendang perutnya dengan keras. Rasa sakit begitu menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya membuat pemuda Jeon terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah.

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kemudian menyeringai. "Aku akan menghabisinya. Kalian pergilah! Akan aku pastikan mengirim foto kematiannya kehadapan tuan kalian."

Setelahnya suara langkah kaki terdengar menjauh. Jungkook melebarkan matanya, mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur begitu sekali lagi ia menerima tendangan keras di perutnya.

"Brengsek!"

Jimin kembali menendangnya. Pemuda Park menendang sekujur tubuh Jungkook tanpa henti. Tanpa belas kasihan, tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Brengsek!"

Jimin kembali mengumpat. Ia berjongkok dihadapan pemuda Jeon. Tangannya mencekik leher lelaki yang lebih muda darinya. Irisnya berkilat penuh amarah.

"Matilah, _Jeon_." pekiknya keras.

Tangan Jimin semakin kuat mencekiknya. Nafasnya tersengal dan paru-parunya terasa panas begitu tidak ada udara yang berhasil masuk kedalamnya. Wajahnya memerah dan air matanya mengalir.

Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap dan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya seakan menguar. Jungkook mendengar Jimin mengatakan sesuatu padanya dengan suara yang begitu lirih.

 _"Maafkan aku."_

.

.

Taehyung berlari tergesa begitu menerima panggilan dari seorang mata-matanya yang mengatakan bahwa kakeknya telah membunuh Jungkook.

Wajahnya begitu kacau. Air mata membasahi pipinya dan emosi begitu memenuhi dirinya.

Bahkan tanpa peduli dengan sopan santun, ia mendebrak pintu ruang kerja kakeknya.

"APA YANG KAKEK LAKUKAN PADA JUNGKOOK?" teriaknya histeris.

Namjoon yang berhasil menyusulnya memeluk tuannya erat. Mencoba menahan emosi dan rasa sakit hati tuannya yang meledak. Ia juga menangis, melihat Taehyung seperti ini membuatnya begitu terluka.

"DIMANA JUNGKOOK? DIMANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum samar sebelum melemparkan selembar foto dihadapannya.

Taehyung menatap foto itu lamat-lamat. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Hatinya seakan terkoyak dan dadanya menjadi sesak.

"Aku sudah membakarnya didalam gedung kosong."

Setelahnya Taehyung berteriak histeris. Ia menghancurkan seluruh benda yang ada dihadapannya. Bahkan Namjoon tidak mampu meredam emosi tuannya.

Seperti beberapa tahun lalu, Taehyung kembali menjadi sesosok yang tempramental dan dingin. Taehyung kembali pribadi yang keras dan begitu menutup diri.

Sejak saat itu, _Taehyung tidak lagi tersenyum_.

.

.

.

 _3 years later_

Suara kertas disobek kembali memenuhi gendangnya. Ia menatap bosan kearah kertas-kertas yang berhamburan dilantai.

"Kau pikir aku membayarmu hanya untuk bermain-main? Lakukan dengan baik."

Lelaki dihadapannya membungkuk beberapa kali sambil menggumamkan 'maaf' sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Menghiraukan lembaran kertas yang menumpuk dimeja yang berhiaskan plakat nama terbuat dari kaca dengan tulisan ' _CEO Kim Taehyung'._

Kepalanya selalu terasa penuh belakangan ini. Taehyung kesulitan tidur dan terkadang kepalanya terasa pening. Mungkin efek dari _project_ perusahaan yang belum selesai digarapnya.

Barusaja ia ingin memejamkan matanya, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya acak. Ia mengumpat, merutuki siapapun yang mengganggu ketenangannya.

Namun begitu pintu terbuka dan menampakkan figur sekretarisnya bersama dengan seorang anak berumur 2 tahun. Ia menelan kembali umpatannya.

"Taehwan ingin menemui anda, Tuan Kim."

Taehyung tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan berjongkok beberapa meter dihadapan anak laki-laki itu. Kedua tangannya merentang bersiap menangkap tubuh bocah yang berlari begitu semangat kedalam dekapannya.

Mereka berdua tertawa begitu bocah itu berada dalam gendongannya, membuat sekretarisnya mengulum senyum sebelum menutup pintu perlahan.

Taehyung menempatkan bocah yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya dalam pangkuannya. Mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali.

" _Appa,_ hari ini tidak pulang lagi?"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar nada bicara bocah itu yang begitu belepotan. Benar-benar menggemaskan baginya. Anak laki-laki berumur dua tahun yang memiliki paras dan senyum yang begitu mirip dengannya. Tentu saja, karena bocah itu adalah anak kandungnya.

Ia membingkai wajah mungil anaknya lalu mengusakkan hidung mereka hingga Taehwan terkekeh lucu.

"Ayah tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

Taehwan merengut. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang kentara, membuat Taehyung justru terkekeh geli. Begitu menggemaskan.

"Ayah berjanji akan pulang besok dan mengajak Taehwan bermain seharian penuh." bujuknya

Pupil bocah lelaki itu berbinar. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan deretan gigi susunya.

"Janji?" pekiknya nyaring.

Taehyung mengangguk, mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya lalu mengaitkannya pada jari kelingking Taehwan.

" _Pinky promise._ "

" _Pinky promise._ "

Taehwan tergelak melihat jari kecilnya yang membelit jari besar sang ayah. Irisnya menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan begitu polos. " _Pinky promise."_ ulangnya kemudian kembali tergelak.

Taehyung tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap kepala anak kesayangannya sebelum kembali memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu.

" _Eomma_ pasti sangat merindukan _appa_."

Perkataan anak itu begitu polos membuat Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Memang sudah sekitar 3 hari ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Istrinya pasti begitu merindukannya.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan. Ia menatap nanar kearah tumpukan berkas yang masih harus dibacanya. Taehyung tidak akan bisa tidur tenang malam ini.

" _Appa,_ Aku lapar."

Taehyung kembali menatap anaknya lalu mengulum senyum penuh kasihnya. "Ayo makan." ucapnya sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh mungil Taehwan hingga tawa keras mereka memenuhi ruangan.

.

.

"Aku bahagia saat ini. Aku pikir semuanya sudah berjalan dengan baik. Aku baik-baik saja."

Namjoon menatap nanar tuannya yang tersenyum begitu bahagia. Hanya terlihat bahagia. Namun jauh didalam iris tajamnya, Namjoon tau, tuannya menyembunyikan luka yang cukup mendalam. Luka yang tidak akan bisa disembuhkan.

"Tapi anda tidak terlihat seperti itu, tuan."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. "Ayolah, Namjoon. Urus saja hubungan asmaramu." jawabnya acuh

Namjoon tersenyum tipis kemudian membungkuk pelan sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Taehyung.

Begitu pintu kembali tertutup, Taehyung tertawa pelan. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertawa, hanya saja semuanya menjadi begitu lucu.

Lambat laun tawanya semakin keras. Suara tawanya memenuhi ruangan itu hingga membuat gendangnya berdenging.

Ia tertawa hingga lelah, namun masih enggan menghentikan tawanya. Bahkan saat sudut matanya basah hingga ke pipi, Taehyung masih tetap tertawa.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Fin-Finally aku bangga mengatakan ini, chapter depan ff ini bakalan tamat gaes. TAMAT. T-A-M-A-T.

Awalnya ragu dan takut kalo gak bisa bikin ff ini sampai tamat wkwkwkwk

Itu jangan keisengan nyariin alamat yg tertulis disini, itu alamat beneran kok. Alamatnya bighit wkwkwk lol

Btw, kemarin ada yang nanyain Jimin kenapa tiba-tiba ngilang. Ma-Maaf sebelum"nya Jimin lagi sibuk kencan sama aku /plok/

Jangan lupa reviewnya, ayo gimana perasaan kalian sama ff ini sampe chapter 10??

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.08.1_** ** _7_**


	12. Chapter 11: IF I CAN TURN BACK THE TIME

Kim Taehyung selalu berpikir semua akan menjadi lebih baik.

Sejak hari itu ia tidak pernah ingin berpikir lebih jauh tentang hari esok. Ia tidak pernah peduli dengan kemungkinan buruk yang akan menyakitinya dan orang terdekatnya.

Sejak hari itu Taehyung tidak pernah benar-benar tersenyum seperti sebelumnya. Pemuda itu seolah memakai topeng bahagia yang terlihat memuakkan baginya.

Semuanya seakan tidak berarti lagi baginya sejak hari itu.

Sejak kakeknya melemparkan selembar foto dihadapannya. _Dengan figur tubuh kaku Jungkook yang terpotret disana._

Taehyung kira begitu waktu berlalu, lambat laun ia akan melupakan sosoknya. Ia pikir akan bisa melupakan senyumnya, paras cantiknya, segala umpatan dan sikap menggemaskannya. Namun Taehyung selalu berakhir terjebak di waktu yang sama dan tidak pernah berhasil untuk melupakan sosoknya.

Kakinya melangkah pelan lalu berhenti tepat didepan pintu apartemennya. Nafasnya berhembus pelan sebelum ia menekan _password_ nya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, keheningan menyergapnya. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, dan seluruh kenangan dengan pemuda itu kembali berputar seperti kilas balik film. Bahkan setelah 3 hari Taehyung mengurung dirinya di kantor, dan begitu ia kembali pulang semuanya tetap sama.

 _Taehyung tetap tidak bisa melupakan Jungkook_.

Pemuda Kim menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia bersandar penuh pada sandaran sofa dengan lengan yang menutup matanya. Membiarkan setetes demi setetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Hanya sebentar saja ia ingin menangis kala mengingat Jungkook.

"Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung mengangkat sedikit lengannya untuk melihat sosok yang berjalan mendekatinya lalu kembali menutup matanya.

"Tidurlah lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul." ucapnya pelan

"Kau mengingatnya lagi?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui kondisinya saat ini. "Aku hanya lelah dengan urusan perusahaan."

"Ingin ku buatkan air hangat?"

"Hmm.."

Setelahnya Taehyung mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh. Ia menurunkan lengannya dan menatap punggung istrinya yang semakin menjauh.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan begitu rasa iba merayap dalam hatinya. Setidaknya ia tidak boleh menjadi suami yang buruk untuk _kedua kalinya._

"Irene-ah." panggilnya pelan.

Gadis itu berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik menatapnya. "Kau perlu sesuatu?"

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Bahkan setelah sekian kali Taehyung mengatakannya, rasanya tetap kosong dan tidak pernah sama dengan saat ia mengatakan hal itu pada Jungkook. Jantungnya bahkan tak berdebar secepat saat ia berada didekat Jungkook.

.

.

 **Creepy Guy**

 **Chapter 11:** ** _If I can turn back the time_**

 _[I'll hold you tight and never let you go.]_

.

.

Matanya mengerjap pelan, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang dibuka lebar. Kepalanya menoleh kearah sisi ranjang disebelahnya dan tidak ada siapapun disana.

Taehyung meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus segera membersihkan diri karena memiliki janji dengan jagoan kecilnya.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk memakai _sweater_ putih yang ia sobek dibagian lengannya dan celana panjang _denim_ dengan rambut yang ia biarkan sedikit berantakan. Lagipula ia hanya pergi menemani si kecil bermain, jadi tidak perlu memakai pakaian yang terlalu formal pikirnya.

Begitu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah diisi oleh Taehwan dan Irene yang sedang menyusun sarapan, bocah laki-laki itu memekik riang dan berlari mendekap kakinya.

" _Appa_ berjanji akan mengajakku bermain seharian."

Taehyung tersenyum hangat. Kedua tangannya mengapit tubuh kecil itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi sebelum membawanya kedalam gendongan hangatnya. Ia mengecup pipi gembil Taehwan berkali-kali hingga anaknya terkikik geli.

"Ayo sarapan dulu."

Taehyung beralih menatap istrinya lalu tersenyum. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dengan Taehwan yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Taehwan, duduk di kursimu."

Bocah itu menggeleng. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan mata yang berbinar memohon. Taehyung terkekeh lalu mengacak helai anaknya.

"Tidak masalah. Mungkin dia terlalu merindukanku, sayang."

Taehwan memekik senang. Ia menyamankan duduknya di pangkuan ayahnya. Bocah itu memang suka sekali bermanjaan dengan ayahnya, karena memang waktu pertemuan mereka yang cukup minim membuatnya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya begitu ada kesempatan.

Mereka sarapan penuh dengan suasana hangat ditambah ocehan bocah berumur 2 tahun itu membuat suasana menjadi lebih hidup.

.

.

"Ada apa, _hyung?_ "

Taehyung melangkah pelan dengan Taehwan yang berada dalam gendongannya. Padahal ia sudah mengatakan pada Namjoon untuk tidak mengganggunya hari ini, namun lelaki itu tetap menghubunginya.

 _"Jimin akan kembali dari Italy lusa nanti. Kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambutnya. Kau ikut?"_

Taehyung berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia masih memiliki masalah yang belum terselesaikan dengan Jimin, namun mengingat pemuda itu adalah temannya membuat Taehyung menyerah.

"Aku ikut. Kabari saja nanti. Jangan menggangguku hari ini." ucapnya lalu memutus panggilan mereka sepihak.

Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya lalu melangkah ringan dengan Taehwan yang memeluk lehernya erat.

.

.

" _But I don't want to, mom. My friends speak english so why I have to speak korean?_ "

"Kau tetap harus bicara menggunakan bahasa aslimu jika berada dirumah, sayang."

Bocah laki-laki berumur 3 tahun itu merajuk. Mulutnya mengerucut lucu. " _I can't._ " tolaknya.

"Jeon Taekook."

Bocah itu terdiam. Ia menatap ibunya takut-takut. Walaupun ia sering membangkang, tetap saja amarah ibunya membuatnya takut.

"Dengarkan _eomma_ kali ini saja." bujuk ibunya.

" _I will, mom. But, let me go to South Korea with uncle._ " pintanya memohon.

Pemuda berstatus ibunya itu menghembuskan nafas gusar. "Kau tidak boleh kesana, sayang. Tidak sebelum kau dewasa."

Bocah itu mencebik kesal. " _It will takes a long time, mom._ " kesalnya.

"Tapi sayang-"

"Ada apalagi ini?"

Perhatian mereka berdua teralih saat seorang pemuda menginterupsi perdebatan mereka. Bocah yang bernama Taekook memekik riang dan berlari menghampiri pemuda itu.

" _Uncle. Let me go to Seoul with you._ " pekiknya.

Pemuda itu bersimpuh kemudian mendekap tubuh mungil itu erat sebelum membawanya kedalam gendongannya. Ia mengecup pipi bocah itu beberapa kali sebelum melangkah menghampiri ibu si bocah yang sedang memasang wajah kesal.

" _If your mom gives you permission._ " jawabnya membuat bibir bocah itu melengkung kebawah.

"Biarkan dia pergi bersamaku, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook. Ibu dari Taekook menggeleng tegas. Ia tidak ingin anaknya terlibat masalah serius jika orang-orang disana mengetahui asal-usul anaknya.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin dia mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku."

"Maafkan aku atas semua hal yang menimpamu dulu, Kook-ah."

Jungkook mengerjap lalu buru-buru menyela. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Jimin _hyung_. Astaga. Bahkan aku berterimakasih padamu karena menyelamatkanku." jelasnya.

Jimin. Seseorang yang menyakitinya beberapa tahun silam. Orang yang begitu ingin menyingkirkannya karena rasa cinta yang begitu besar terhadap Taehyung. Namun menjadi seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dan membiarkannya kembali hidup walau dinegara asing.

Jimin menatap bocah dalam gendongannya. Mencubit pipi _chubby_ bocah itu pelan. "Taekook-ah. Paman akan bicara sebentar dengan _eomma_ mu. Jadi pergilah bermain dengan Angel."

Kemudian ia berbisik pelan. "Paman akan membujuknya agar membiarkanmu pergi ke korea."

Taekook tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias.

Begitu melihat anggukan mantap dari pamannya, ia langsung beringsut turun dari gendongan pemuda itu. Berlari mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum pamit pergi kerumah tetangganya.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya, _hyung_." tolak Jungkook lagi. Bahkan sebelum Jimin dapat mengucapkan apapun.

Jimin tersenyum tipis, ia memilih untuk duduk disebelah Jungkook lalu menggenggam tangan pemuda itu erat.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya, Kook-ah. Aku pastikan orang-orang dari keluarga Kim tidak akan bisa menyakitinya." bujuknya.

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia terlalu takut bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan anak semata wayangnya. "Tidak, _hyung_."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak ingin melihat tanah kelahiranmu lagi? Jika kau ikut kita bisa memastikan keselamatan Taekook bersama."

Nafasnya berhembus pelan. Membicarakan tanah kelahirannya membuatnya mengingat kembali lukanya dimasa lalu. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Lagipula tidak ada yang ingin aku temui disana." ucapnya pelan.

Jimin meremas pegangannya pada tangan Jungkook membuat pemuda itu menatapnya. "Kau tidak merindukan ibumu? Dan... Taehyung?"

Tenggorokannya tercekat dan matanya terasa memanas begitu kembali mengingat sosok yang tak pernah berhasil dilupakannya selama 3 tahun belakangan ini.

Jimin menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat pemuda itu. Tangannya menepuk pelan punggung Jungkook mencoba memberikan semangat padanya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga kalian berdua." gumamnya. Ia mengecup dahi Jungkook sebelum kembali berbisik. "..Setidaknya biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku pada Taehyung karena telah membuatmu terluka."

.

.

Jimin menatap foto yang dipegangnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Saat ia berniat untuk membunuh Jungkook.

Sesungguhnya saat itu Jimin benar-benar ingin membunuh pemuda itu. Ia memukul Jungkook hingga lelaki itu babak belur dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Kemudian memotret tubuh ringkih itu dan membakar seluruh isi gedung.

Namun begitu mengingat senyuman bahagia Taehyung saat menatap Jungkook, entah mengapa membuatnya berubah pikiran. Diam-diam ia kembali masuk kedalam gedung yang sudah mulai terbakar. Menggendong tubuh Jungkook dan membawanya keluar dari gedung itu walau harus merelakan tangannya yang sedikit terbakar.

Begitu ia berhasil menyelamatkan Jungkook dan Dokter mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut, Jimin merasa ia tak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Saat itu Jungkook tengah mengandung anak Taehyung.

Jimin tau jika ia membawa Jungkook kembali. Orang-orang akan kembali berusaha membunuhnya. Maka saat Jungkook sembuh dan diijinkan pulang, Jimin membawanya pergi ke Italy sesuai dengan permintaan Jungkook.

Jimin ingin menebus kesalahannya dan ia pikir saat ini ia harus menebus kesalahannya pada Taehyung. Bagaimanapun semua ini terjadi karena keegoisannya.

" _Uncle. We will go to South Korea?_ "

Kemunculan Taekook membuat Jimin kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia tersenyum menatap bocah yang menyembulkan kepalanya di depan pintu kamarnya.

" _Yeah!_ " jawabnya.

" _How about mommy?_ "

Jimin tersenyum. Ia menggerakkan tangannya sebagai gestur agar anak itu masuk kekamarnya. Taekook berjalan tergopoh dan langsung masuk kedalam dekapan Pamannya.

Jimin mengangkat bocah itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya. " _Can you make a promise?_ "

Taekook tidak mengerti maksud pamannya namun kepalanya tetap mengangguk patuh, asalkan ia bisa pergi ke Korea. " _Of course I can._ " pekiknya

" _Promise me you'll be a good boy in there_."

Taekook mengangguk bersemangat membuat Jimin mengulum senyum tipis. "Dan bicaralah dengan bahasamu mulai saat ini."

Bocah itu mencebik namun akhirnya mengangguk patuh. "Lalu bagaimana dengan _eomma_?" tanyanya

Jimin tersenyum. "Dia juga akan ikut bersama kita." ucapnya semangat.

Taekook memekik senang. Ia memeluk pamannya erat dan bergerak-gerak kegirangan diatas pangkuan pemuda itu membuat Jimin tergelak melihat tingkahnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin pergi ke korea?"

Taekook tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia menatap kedua manik pamannya dalam. Menimang apakah ia harus mengatakan hal ini atau tidak. Namun setelah melihat usaha pamannya agar ia bisa ikut ke korea membuatnya berpikir tidak masalah jika orang dewasa ini tau rencananya.

" _I want to meet my Dad._ "

Dan Jimin tau ia tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-kata yang sudah diucapkannya. Terlebih saat melihat tatapan serius bocah itu yang begitu mirip dengan sahabat karibnya dulu.

.

.

Taehyung menatap jam diatas meja kerjanya. Baru saja Namjoon memberitahunya bahwa nanti sore mereka akan mengadakan pesta untuk menyambut Jimin yang siang ini akan kembali ke korea. Entah mengapa setiap mengingat Jimin, Taehyung akan selalu mengingat Jungkook. Bagaimanapun Jimin sempat membuat hubungannya menjadi runyam.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan lalu menatap ponselnya yang berdering sejak tadi. Ia menatap layar ponselnya malas sebelum menekan tombol hijau dengan terpaksa.

" _Astaga Kim Taehyung bajingan. Aku sudah menghubungimu lebih dari 10 kali. Kemana saja kau, hah?_ "

Taehyung mendengus menanggapi sapaan mengerikan dari panggilannya. "Ada apa _, hyung_?" tanyanya.

" _Kau bisa menjemput Jimin?_ _Hyung ada urusan mendadak siang ini. Hoseok baru kembali dari jeju sore dan Namjoon memiliki pekerjaan mendesak yang kau berikan._ "

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. Lagipula ia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Yoongi yang selalu absolut. "Jam berapa?"

" _Jam 1 siang_ _di gate 10._ "

Taehyung menatap jam _digital_ nya lagi. Ia memiliki waktu sekitar 2 jam sebelum menjemput temannya.

"Baiklah." ucapnya yang dibalas dengan ucapan terimakasih tak berujung dari seberang sana.

.

.

Taehyung mendengus gusar. Ia kembali memukul _stir_ mobilnya kesal. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang namun ia belum juga sampai di bandara karena keadaan jalanan yangtidak bersahabat.

Ia sudah menghubungi Yoongi agar pemuda itu mengatakan pada Jimin jika Taehyung akan terlambat menjemputnya. Namun pemuda Min itu tidak menjawab satupun panggilannya.

" _Sialan."_ umpatnya

Ia kembali membunyikan _klakson_ mobilnya tak sabaran saat mobil didepannya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Taehyung mengumpat sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk menghubungi orang yang selama ini enggan ditemui.

Ia memandang gusar saat panggilannya tak kunjung dijawab. Dalam hati Taehyung berharap semoga orang itu tidak menjawab panggilannya atau suasana akan menjadi canggung.

 _"Hallo. Taehyung?"_

Taehyung merutuk dalam hati begitu suara menyapa dari sambungan panggilannya. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya saat bibirnya mulai terasa kering.

"I-iya ini aku. Jimin-ah kau dimana?" ucapnya gugup.

 _"Aku dibandara. Yoongi hyung belum menjemputku."_

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab pelan. "A-aku yang menjemputmu."

 _"Sungguh?"_

"Ya. Tapi aku sedang terjebak macet. Mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi aku sampai disana."

Terdengar helaan nafas Jimin membuat Taehyung mau tak mau merasa sedikit bersalah. _"Tidak apa, Tae. Aku akan menunggu._ "

Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat basa-basi sebelum akhirnya menutup panggilannya terburu. Nafasnya berhembus kasar. Hanya berbicara melalui panggilan membuatnya menjadi secanggung ini apalagi jika bertemu langsung dengan teman lamanya itu.

.

.

Jimin meregangkan tubuhnya begitu mereka akhirnya tiba di korea. Rasa lelah selama perjalanan seakan lenyap begitu melihat kembali tanah kelahirannya yang memiliki cukup banyak perubahan.

Ia menoleh menatap Jungkook yang terlihat kesulitan membawa barang-barangnya karena harus menggendong Taekook yang masih tertidur. Bibirnya mengulas senyum sebelum beralih mengambil tas ransel milik Jungkook.

"Biar aku yang membawanya."

Walaupun terlihat ekspresi penolakan dari Jungkook, Jimin tetap bersikeras membawa ranselnya.

"Maaf. Aku jadi merepotkanmu, _hyung_."

Jimin tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk. "Tidak masalah."

Mereka berjalan bersisian setelah _mengklaim_ koper yang mereka bawa. Dan sejak tadi Jimin tak henti-hentinya menatap layar ponselnya dan keadaan sekitar bergantian.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Yoongi _hyung_ sepertinya belum menjemput kita."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menyamankan tubuh Taekook dalam gendongannya. "Mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan."

Jimin tersenyum tipis sebelum mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada layar ponselnya saat sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia menatap cukup lama begitu menyadari nama yang tertera disana adalah ' _Taetae'_. Nafasnya berhembus pelan lalu kembali menatap Jungkook yang duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu.

"Kook-ah, aku akan menjawab panggilan dulu." ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi setelah mendapat anggukan pelan dari pemuda Jeon.

Jungkook memandang kesekitarnya, rasanya sudah cukup lama ia tidak melihat tanah kelahirannya. Jika dipikirkan kembali, seindah apapun negara lain, namun negara kelahiran tetaplah yang terbaik.

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya begitu tubuh kecil Taekook mulai menggeliat pelan. Perlahan bocah berumur 3 tahun itu membuka matanya. Hal yang membuat Jungkook tidak bisa melupakan Taehyung, karena Taekook memiliki begitu banyak persamaan dengan Taehyung.

" _Eomma,_ toilet."

Jungkook mengerjap pelan namun buru-buru mengangguk paham dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju toilet terdekat. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan pada bocah kecil itu untuk menahannya sebentar lagi. Dan Jungkook begitu merasa bersyukur karena Taekook menjadi anak yang cukup penurut.

" _Eomma_ akan menunggu disini." ucapnya pelan.

Jungkook merogoh saku celananya terburu begitu merasakan getar pada ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia menjawab panggilan itu begitu melihat nama Jimin yang tertera disana.

"Ada apa _hyung_?"

 _"Jungkook-ah. Taehyung.. Taehyung yang akan menjemput kita"_

Jungkook merasa tenggorokannya tercekat begitu nama itu terdengar kembali dalam gendangnya. Pemuda Jeon tau bahwa kemungkinan ia bertemu kembali dengan Taehyung cukup besar, namun ia tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu secepat ini.

"A-aku tidak bisa." gugupnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas sebelum Jimin kembali berucap. " _Aku mengerti. Aku akan pergi dengan Taehyung dan akan memanggilkan taxi untukmu. Bagaimana?"_

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan memanggil taxi nanti, _hyung_." ucapnya.

.

.

Taekook melangkah riang dengan pegangan eratnya pada _coat_ coklat yang dipakai Jungkook. Sesekali ia tersenyum ramah saat orang-orang memandangnya gemas. Taekook memang bocah yang suka bertemu dengan banyak orang.

" _eomma,_ dimana kita akan tinggal?"

Bocah itu bertanya polos sebelum masuk kedalam taxi yang dipesan ibunya. Membiarkan sopir mengatur barang bawaan mereka di bagasi.

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia mencubit pipi bocah itu gemas. "Di apartemen milik _eomma_."

Mata bocah itu berbinar. Ia memandang takjub kearah ibunya. " _Woah~ Eomma_ membeli apartemen?"

Setelahnya ia memekik senang begitu melihat anggukan semangat dari ibunya. Taekook memang bukan bocah berumur 3 tahun seperti biasanya. Setidaknya ia tau jika harga sebuah apartemen cukup mahal.

.

.

Suasana dalam mobil sangat canggung. Bahkan musik yang terputar tidak mampu meluluhkan suasana yang menyatukan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Irene?"

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat. Bahkan hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana cukup membuat lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab.

"Cukup baik."

Jimin mengangguk samar. "Kau masih mengingat tentang Jungkook?"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menginjak pedal remnya mendadak. Membuat tubuh mereka sedikit terguncang didalam mobil.

"Jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu."

Dingin. Itu yang Jimin rasakan begitu mendengar jawaban temannya. Ia menatap Taehyung yang kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum samar. Bagaimanapun Taehyung berusaha menutupinya, Jimin bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

"Nanti malam aku ingin bicara denganmu, Tae. Aku akan memberitahu sesuatu padamu."

Setelahnya tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan lagi. Hanya membiarkan suara alunan lagu milik BTS yang berjudul _Spring Day_ menemani kesunyian mereka.

.

.

Jimin memandang hamparan hijau dihadapannya dalam diam. Membiarkan angin musim semi menerpa tubuhnya dan membuat helainya berantakan. Ia menghirup udara, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar yang benar-benar sulit didapatkannya saat di Italy karena begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Dari tadi?"

Jimin menoleh, lalu tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Yoongi kini berada dihadapannya dengan dua cup _americano_ seperti yang dijanjikan pemuda itu dalam panggilan tadi.

Kakinya maju dua langkah lalu menarik pemuda yang lebih tua darinya kedalam dekapannya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh lelaki itu sebelum berbisik.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_."

Yoongi tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya lebih erat. Bahkan melihat Jimin baik-baik saja seperti ini sudah membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku." Ia menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya. "..Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi ke _Italy_?"

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Aku akan jelaskan semuanya. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak terkejut."

Yoongi memicing, membuat matanya hanya terlihat segaris. "Jangan bilang kau mengejar seorang wanita?"

Jimin tertawa keras. Melihat Yoongi seperti ini membuat hatinya terasa menghangat. Dan ia menyesal karena baru menyadarinya saat ini.

Jimin menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada sesuatu yang dilewatkannya. Walaupun itu kesalahan yang memalukan baginya, namun ia pikir untuk mengakuinya saat ini. Jimin tidak ingin kembali mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Yoongi terkejut, sangat. Bahkan lelaki itu meyakinkannya berkali-kali tentang keberadaan Jungkook. Jimin tau, semua yang terjadi begitu tiba-tiba dan tidak masuk akal. Namun, bukankah hidup memang selalu penuh dengan kejutan?

"Lalu bagaimana kau mengatakannya pada Taehyung?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis sambil memandang lurus ke hamparan hijau dihadapan mereka. "Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti malam." ucapnya.

Yoongi mengangguk lalu menepuk bahunya pelan. "Perbaiki hubungan kalian." gumamnya.

Setelahnya keheningan menyergap keduanya sebelum sebuah panggilan di ponsel Yoongi membuat pemuda itu menjadi mengumpat berkali-kali.

"Sial. Apa Taehyung memiliki banyak mata?"

Jimin mengernyit tak mengerti namun begitu Yoongi menunjukkan layar ponselnya dengan nama Taehyung tertera disana, ia lantas terkekeh pelan

"Mungkin saja dia tau kita membicarakannya."

Yoongi menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir sebagai isyarat Jimin untuk berhenti bicara. Bagaimanapun Yoongi tidak mau Taehyung curiga jika mengetahui mereka sedang berdua.

"Ada apa?" sapanya ketus.

Taehyung terdengar mendecih kesal. _"Aku akan datang terlambat ke pesta Jimin nanti."_

"Kenapa?"

 _"Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku sejenak. Tapi aku pasti datang."_

Setelahnya Taehyung memutus panggilan secara sepihak membuat Yoongi kesal setengah mati. Sejak dulu sampai saat ini, hanya satu sifat Taehyung yang tidak pernah berubah baginya. Kim Taehyung selalu menyebalkan.

.

.

Cuaca sore ini cukup menyegarkan untuknya. Taekook melangkah perlahan dengan dua botol susu stroberi ditangannya. Ia merasa bosan berada diapartemen dengan Ibunya yang membereskan barang bawaan mereka, sedangkan pamannya sedang memiliki urusan dan sudah pergi sejak tadi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membeli susu di minimarket dekat apartemennya setelah meyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Langkah kecilnya berhenti begitu berada didekat taman bermain. Ia melihat banyak anak seumurannya yang bermain dengan ditemani kedua orang tua mereka. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu begitu melihat seorang bocah yang menangis tergugu karena tersandung hingga harus ditenangkan oleh ayahnya.

"Manja." ucapnya.

Taekook ingin kembali melangkah, namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya hingga ia berbalik arah dan masuk ke area taman. Kakinya melangkah tanpa ragu hingga sampai di kursi taman yang sedang diduduki oleh lelaki yang terlihat melamun sejak tadi.

" _Ahjussi_ sedang sedih?" tanyanya membuat perhatian lelaki itu kini tertuju padanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya lagi yang hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh lelaki itu.

Taekook ingin duduk, namun begitu menyadari tingginya yang tidak bisa mencapai kursi membuatnya urung. Ia kembali menatap lelaki itu yang kembali melamun.

" _ahjussi_ sedang sedih?"

Lelaki itu terlihat menghembuskan nafas gusar sebelum kembali menatapnya. "Bermainlah dengan teman-temanmu."

"Jika _ahjussi_ sedang sedih maka menangislah."

Lelaki itu terdiam beberapa saat membuat Taekook melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah pria yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

Taekook memiringkan kepalanya, lalu kembali mengulangi kalimat yang diucapkannya membuat lelaki itu langsung mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya dalam pangkuan lelaki itu.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu kalimat itu?"

Bocah lelaki itu mengerjap polos. " _Eomma._ "

"Kenapa?" imbuhnya.

Lelaki itu menggeleng lalu menempatkan Taekook untuk duduk disebelahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu lalu memutuskan untuk meminum susu yang dibelinya.

" _Ahjussi_ mau susu?"

Lelaki itu kembali terdiam dan Taekook berpikir itu artinya ya. Maka ia menempatkan sebotol susu lainnya ditangan lelaki itu sebelum meminum susu miliknya.

"Siapa namamu?"

 _"Jeon Taekook! Jeon Taekook!_ "

Taekook menoleh cepat begitu mendengar suara teriakan ibunya memanggil namanya. Ia berdiri dikursinya dengan tangan yang melambali keudara.

" _Eomma_.. Disini." teriaknya.

Jungkook melangkah tergesa begitu melihat anaknya bersama pria asing. Ia takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putranya. Barusaja ia ingin memarahi Taekook yang tidak menepati janji, langkahnya lebih dulu berhenti begitu menyadari siapa lelaki yang sedang bersama dengan anaknya.

Lelaki itu menatap kearahnya. Dengan pandangan terkejut yang sama sepertinya. Jungkook tau pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Pada akhirnya ia harus siap untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya. Kakinya melangkah perlahan mendekati Jungkook. Dengan mata yang berlinang ia menarik sosok yang dirindukannya kedalam dekapannya. Bahkan jika ini hanya sebuah mimpi, Taehyung akan memilih untuk tidak pernah terbangun.

Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan jika ia lepaskan, Jungkook akan kembali pergi. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras saat hatinya merasa lega dan terluka disaat bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau masih hidup?" isaknya.

"Aku mencarimu hingga gila. Semua orang mengatakan kau sudah meninggal. Aku benar-benar seakan mati tanpamu."

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat air yang menggenang berusaha melesak keluar. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Tidak lagi.

.

.

Mereka duduk bersisian dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sejak tadi hanya tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam erat dan enggan melepaskan walau sebentar saja.

Taehyung kembali menatap kearah Jungkook. Memastikan sekali lagi bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi yang sementara. Ini nyata, dan Jungkook berada disini dengannya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap kearah pemuda yang masih dicintainya sebelum kembali menatap lurus. "Aku juga." gumamnya.

"Kau berada dimana selama ini?"

Jungkook menunduk dalam. Walaupun ia merasa lega karena bisa melihat wajah Taehyung lagi, namun ketakutan dalam dirinya masih begitu besar.

"Aku tinggal di luar negeri selama ini. Aku mencoba menekan semua ketakutanku pada hal yang menimpaku beberapa tahun lalu. Dan kini, aku mohon biarkan kami hidup dengan baik di negara ini."

Nafasnya berhembus pelan. Rasa panas seakan membakar tenggorokannya. "Mari berpura-pura untuk tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain, _sunbaenim_." imbuhnya sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Jungkook melangkah cepat, bahkan saat Taehyung memanggilnya ia tidak peduli. Pemuda Jeon takut jika terlalu lama bersama lelaki itu akan membuatnya goyah dan berakhir memohon agar Taehyung mau memungutnya lagi.

.

.

"Aku bertemu dengan Jungkook."

Suasana dalam ruangan itu menjadi sunyi begitu kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Taehyung. Ia menatap satu per satu temannya yang juga menatapnya.

"Jungkook masih hidup." imbuhnya.

Yoongi menatap kearah Jimin seolah bertanya bagaimana Taehyung bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook. Namun Jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

Jimin berdehem pelan, mencoba mengalihkan atensi temannya. Ia menatap dalam kearah Taehyung lalu tersenyum samar.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian."

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mencoba mengontrol dirinya untuk tetap tenang agar dapat menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik. Ia tau, setelah ini ia mungkin akan mendapatkan beberapa pukulan di wajah atau bagian tubuh lainnya. Dan Jimin sudah siap menerima semua konsekuensinya.

.

.

Taekook kembali menggulingkan tubuhnya dikarpet ruang tengah. Menunggu makan malam yang masih disiapkan ibunya sambil menonton film kartun _Pororo_ kesukaannya. Bahkan Taekook ikut bersenandung begitu sebuah lagu yang menjadi _soundtrack_ kartun itu terputar.

"Taekook-ah, ayo makan!"

Taekook beranjak dari tempatnya dengan cepat lalu berlari tergopoh menuju ruang makan mereka dengan riang. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar begitu duduk dikursinya dan melihat makanan kesukaannya tertata rapi dipiring makannya.

" _Wah~_ ada beruang!" pekiknya melihat wortel yang berbentuk beruang.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengusap helai anaknya pelan. Taekook memang sering memilih makanannya, dan tidak menyukai sayur karena bentuknya yang katanya jelek. Maka Jungkook mengakalinya dengan cetakan kue dan ia tidak menyangka ternyata Taekook justru memakannya dengan lahap.

"Makan yang banyak!" ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh bocah kecilnya.

"Paman Jimin tidak akan tinggal disini?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Paman Jimin memiliki rumah sendiri, sayang."

Taekook mengangguk lucu. " _Eomma_ kenal dengan _ahjussi_ tadi?"

Jungkook terdiam. Ia tidak tau apa yang pantas menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Pemuda Jeon tau, ia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan ini selamanya. Namun ia tidak bisa mengatakan ini sekarang.

"Dia orang jahat." gumamnya.

Taekook memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti dengan maksud ibunya. Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Dia bukan orang baik, jadi jangan mendekatinya. _Eomma_ tidak mau kau terluka."

Taekook mengangguk pelan, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Jika lelaki itu memang orang jahat, untuk apa ibunya terlihat begitu bahagia saat mereka bertemu.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Taehyung selalu berada di depan gedung apartemen Jungkook setiap pagi hari saat pemuda Jeon memulai aktivitasnya dengan mengantarkan Taekook ke taman belajarnya. Taehyung juga akan datang saat malam hari dan beberapa kali bertemu Jungkook ketika pemuda itu membuang sampahnya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Jungkook, mereka berpura-pura tak saling mengenal. Taehyung tidak menyapanya atau mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain. Pemuda Kim itu hanya berdiri disana dalam keheningan.

Namun hari ini Taehyung tidak datang. Saat pagi hari mereka keluar apartemen Taehyung tidak berada disana, dan itu membuat Jungkook merasa sedikit khawatir. Ia hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Taehyung.

"Jimin _hyung_." sapanya begitu panggilannya tersambung.

 _"Ada apa, Jungkook-ah?"_

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya saat rasa ragu kembali hadir dalam hatinya. Namun rasa khawatirnya jauh lebih besar.

"Taehyung baik-baik saja?"

 _"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya begitu. Jika terjadi sesuatu, Namjoon pasti akan menghubungiku."_

Nafasnya berhembus lega. Setidaknya Taehyung baik-baik saja. Setelahnya ia kembali bicara beberapa hal dengan Jimin sebelum memutuskan sambungan mereka.

Jungkook kembali menatap cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya. Ia pikir harus mengatakan ini sebelum waktunya tiba.

.

.

Irene memandang lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya dengan mata berlinang. Kepalanya kembali menggeleng, menolak segala permintaan yang barusaja dilontarkan lelaki itu.

"Aku mohon."

Irene kembali menggeleng. "Jika kita bercerai bagaimana dengan Taehwan. Jika kau tidak mencintaiku setidaknya pikirkan tentang anakmu." pekiknya histeris.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Ia merasa benar-benar kacau, bahkan jauh lebih hancur dari sebelumnya.

"Jungkook juga memiliki anak dariku."

Irene kembali menggeleng. Walaupun ia sudah mendengar semua penjelasan Taehyung, wanita itu tetap tidak ingin mempercayai apapun.

"Tapi dia yang memilih pergi. Untuk apa kau kembali mencarinya saat dia memilih pergi!"

Pupil wanita itu melebar begitu rasa panas menjalar pada pipi hingga wajahnya. Ia menatap suaminya tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung menamparnya.

"Aku mencintai Jungkook, dan saat aku tau ia kembali. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi."

Setelahnya Taehyung melangkah pergi. Bahkan ia tidak peduli saat Taehwan menangis dan memanggilnya. Taehyung seakan dibutakan segalanya hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih mengerikan.

.

.

"Taehyung begitu mengerikan!"

"Bahkan ia tidak peduli saat Taehwan menjerit memanggilnya."

Yoongi dan Hoseok kembali menggeleng mendengar penuturan Namjoon. Mengetahui Taehyung berubah hanya karena Jungkook membuat mereka sadar seberapa jauh pengaruh Jungkook terhadap teman mereka.

"Bagaimanapun dia harus memilih salah satu. Menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Taehwan atau Taekook." imbuhnya

Mereka tau ini adalah sebuah pilihan yang sulit untuk Taehyung. Dua bocah itu adalah darah dagingnya dan untuk memilih salah satu, sama artinya dengan menyakiti yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Seokjin?"

Namjoon mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Yoongi. "Yah! cukup baik." jawabnya.

"Kau dan Jimin?" imbuhnya.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum canggung membuat Namjoon kembali menggoda temannya itu tanpa menyadari Hoseok yang memandang mereka dengan senyum kecut.

Hoseok tau, sebaik apapun ia memperlakukan Yoongi, tidak akan bisa mengubah perasaan lelaki itu terhadap Jimin. Bukankah cinta lebih sering menyakitkan.

.

.

Malam ini Jungkook kembali menemukan Taehyung berdiri di depan gedung apartemennya setelah 3 hari menghilang. Jungkook mengulum senyum tipis sebelum memberanikan diri mengajak Taehyung untuk makan malam bersama.

Taehyung terkejut begitu mendengar ajakan lelaki itu namun segera mengangguk sebelum Jungkook berubah pikiran.

Begitu masuk kedalam apartemen sederhana milik Pemuda Jeon, Taehyung disambut dengan Taekook yang sedang asik bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang melantun di televisi. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, ada perasaan ingin memeluk dan mengungkapkan seluruh perasaan dalam hatinya, namun Taehyung tau sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Taekook-ah, beri salam pada paman Taehyung."

Taehyung menatap nanar kearah Jungkook, bahkan pemuda Jeon juga berpikir untuk tidak mengenalkan Taehyung sebagai ayah Taekook. Entah mengapa itu menjadi cukup menyakitkan baginya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi._ "

Bocah itu menyapa hormat walau dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Seingatnya ibunya mengatakan jika lelaki itu adalah orang jahat tapi mengapa sekarang ibunya mengajak pria itu kerumah mereka.

"Ayo makan bersama."

Taekook mengangguk pelan lalu mematikan televisi yang menayangkan kartun kesukaannya sebelum berlari semangat kearah ibunya. Jungkook membawa bocah itu kedalam gendongannya lalu menatap kearah Taehyung dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Mereka duduk bersama di meja makan. Taekook yang makan dengan belepotan membuat Taehyung mau tak mau tertawa geli dan membantu bocah itu untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Bahkan Jungkook hanya memandang interaksi antara ayah dan anak itu dengan senyumnya.

"Makanlah perlahan, sayang." Taehyung berucap pelan.

Mata bulat kelam bocah itu menatapnya sebelum berucap pelan, "Nanti _ahjussi_ merebut makananku."

Taehyung tertawa keras hingga membuat Taekook sedikit terkesiap karenanya, sedangkan Jungkook hanya terkekeh lucu.

Pemuda Jeon mengusap kepala anaknya pelan, "Tidak ada yang akan merebut makananmu, sayang. Paman Taehyung sudah punya makanannya sendiri."

Taekook mengangguk pelan lalu menatap sengit kearah Taehyung yang masih tertawa. " _Ahjussi_ jangan tertawa lagi. Tawamu jelek." Cercanya

Taehyung melipat mulutnya lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia bahkan berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya walau beberapa kali kelepasan dan mendapat _death glare_ dari bocah kecil itu.

Setelah 3 tahun berlalu, ini pertama kalinya Taehyung bisa menikmati makan malamnya dengan baik. Bahkan tidak ada makanan yang tersisa dipiringnya. Dan Taehyung tau ia harus membawa Jungkook kembali secepatnya, sebelum segalanya menjadi lebih sulit.

.

.

Taehyung memainkan ponselnya dengan punggung bersandar nyaman di sandaran sofa. Jungkook sedang menemani Taekook tidur, menunggu bocah kecil mereka hingga terlelap. Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin masuk ke kamar anaknya, namun ia tidak ingin membuat Taekook menjadi canggung terhadapnya. Setidaknya ia harus mendekati anak itu secara perlahan.

Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan figur Jungkook disana. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat mereka berpandangan. Jungkook melangkah mendekat lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Dia sudah tidur?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengganggunya, dia sulit sekali dibuat terlelap."

Taehyung terkekeh lalu mengacak pelan helai Jungkook. "Aku hanya akan mengganggu ibunya." Godanya.

Jungkook mendecak kesal sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya dan diikuti oleh Taehyung. Mereka melangkah perlahan mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun agar Taekook tidak terganggu. Taehyung tersenyum saat melihat wajah polos putranya yang sedang terlelap. Tangannya terulur menyentuh helai putranya pelan. Tiba-tiba emosi terasa memenuhi relungnya hingga matanya memanas, Taehyung tidak bisa membayangkan bocah kecil itu terlahir tanpa seorang ayah.

Taehyung menoleh begitu merasakan tepukan pelan pada bahunya. Jungkook tersenyum lembut seakan mengatakan semua yang terjadi selama ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Taehyung. Nafasnya berhembus pelan lalu memberikan kecupan di dahi putranya sebelum beranjak keluar.

Saat pintu kamar kembali tertutup, sepasang netra bulat itu terbuka. Taekook belum terlelap, dan begitu melihat segala perlakuan paman Taehyung membuatnya berpikir ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan orang dewasa darinya.

.

.

Nafasnya kembali berhembus kasar begitu mereka kembali duduk disofa. Ia menatap Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya. "Kembalilah!"

Jungkook menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menatap lurus kearah televisi yang menayangkan tayangan yang sama sekali tidak ditontonnya.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu."

Taehyung memiringkan tubuhnya lalu memegang bahu pemuda itu dan melakukan hal yang sama sehingga mereka menjadi berhadapan. Taehyung juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada lelakinya, dan ia pikir inilah saatnya.

"Ayo bicara." Gumamnya.

"Aku-"

"Biarkan aku mengatakannya lebih dulu, _sunbae_."

Taehyung terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk patuh. Ia mengulum senyum tipis, "Katakanlah"

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ada perasaan ragu saat melihat senyuman tulus dari Taehyung. Sesungguhnya Jungkook ingin kembali ke dalam dekapan lelaki itu. Ia ingin, sangat ingin. Namun Jungkook tidak mau menjadi seorang penghancur kebahagiaan orang lain. Apalagi Taehyung sudah memiliki sebuah keluarga yang menjadi tanggungjawab lelaki itu.

"Aku akan segera menikah."

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba mencerna sepenggal kalimat yang baru didengarnya. "Apa?"

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sepasang netra yang selama ini menjadi kesukaannya. "Aku akan segera menikah." Ucapnya lagi.

Taehyung terkekeh. Kepala lelaki itu menggeleng pelan seolah tak ingin percaya dengan semua yang diucapkan pemuda itu. "Jangan bercanda, Jungkook." Gertaknya.

Jungkook menunjukkan cincin yang tersemat dijari manisnya. "Aku sudah bertunangan."

"Kita akan memiliki kehidupan masing-masing, jadi aku harap kau akan berhenti sampai disini." Imbuhnya.

Taehyung tersenyum penuh luka. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Tidak akan pernah."

"Tapi kau sudah memiliki Irene dan kalian sudah dikaruniai seorang anak. Aku tidak akan menjadi penghalang antara hubungan kalian."

Taehyung memegang kedua sisi bahu Jungkook, memaksa lelaki itu untuk tetap berhadapan dengannya. Ia mencengkram pegangannya membuat Jungkook sedikit meringis.

Lelaki itu menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang memerah. "Aku akan menceraikan Irene dan membawamu kembali, Jungkook-ah. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Bujuknya.

Jungkook mencoba melepaskan cengkraman lelaki itu, namun tidak berhasil. Taehyung justru semakin mengencangkan pegangannya. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan airmata yang hampir menetes.

"Jungkook-ah. Tolong bertahanlah untukku."

Jungkook terkekeh sengit. Ia menatap nanar kearah lelaki yang dicintainya. "Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan untukmu?"

Nafasnya berhembus kasar. "3 tahun lalu aku mencoba bertahan untukmu. Namun apa yang aku dapatkan? Hanya sebuah luka yang sulit mengering. Dan sekarang kau ingin aku bertahan untukmu lagi?" Ia menepis tangan Taehyung dibahunya saat merasa pegangan lelaki itu mulai melemah. ".. aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi untukmu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga sampai pada titik ini." Nafasnya berhembus pelan. "Kau tau banyak orang mengatakan titik itu menyedihkan. Ia tidak bertanya, ia tidak berseru namun ia mengakhiri. Aku pikir ini memang akhir untuk kita." Gumamnya pelan.

Airmata Taehyung mengalir begitu saja. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan bahunya bergetar saat isakan keluar dari bibirnya. Jungkook sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda dihadapannya menangis. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali padamu."

.

.

"Padahal aku ingin kalian lebih lama berada disini." Jimin berucap sambil memasukkan satu persatu pakaian Taekook kedalam koper, membantu Jungkook untuk merapikan barang bawaannya.

Taekook yang sedang sibuk bermain robot-robotan yang diberikan Jimin hanya mendecah malas. "Aku tidak suka korea."

Jimin menoleh kearah bocah itu, begitupula Jungkook yang sedang merapikan beberapa barang. Sejak dua hari yang lalu Taekook memang menjadi anak yang pendiam dan cukup sensitif, membuat Jungkook sedikit khawatir.

Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Oh lihat siapa yang mengatakannya. Seorang anak yang memohon pada ibunya agar diijinkan pergi ke korea dan berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik." Godanya.

Taekook menatap bosan kearah Jimin lalu menaruh mainannya sembarangan. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku benci korea dan aku menyesal datang ke korea." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Entahlah. Mungkin dia bertemu hal yang tak menyenangkan saat bermain diluar." Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil bergumam. "Setidaknya setelah ini Taekook tidak akan merengek untuk kembali ke korea."

Jimin mendengus, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh akan kembali ke _Italy_ hari ini?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Jika tidak bersungguh-sungguh untuk apa aku membeli tiket pesawat, _hyung._ " Ucapnya kesal.

Jimin hanya tertawa menanggapi. Sesungguhnya banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan Jimin, namun melihat suasana yang tidak mendukung membuat pemuda itu urung melakukannya.

.

.

Taehyung menatap kosong kearah ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar. Irene terus-terusan menghubunginya dan mengirimkan pesan jika Taehwan merindukkannya. Memang sejak malam itu Taehyung tidak pernah kembali kerumah. Ia terlalu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi.

Taehyung kembali menatap ponselnya yang bergetar dan menampilkan nama Jimin disana. Awalnya Taehyung ingin mengabaikan panggilan itu, namun nuraninya memaksa untuk menjawabnya.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Kau dimana, Tae?"_

"Kantor." Jawabnya malas.

 _"Kau tau Jungkook akan kembali ke Italy hari ini?"_

Taehyung kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu. Jungkook memang mengatakan ia akan segera kembali ke Italy untuk menikah disana, dan setiap mengingatnya membuat Taehyung menjadi marah tanpa sebab.

"Dia sudah mengatakannya padaku."

 _"Lalu kau hanya diam saja?"_

"Kita sudah bicara sebelumnya. Dia akan menikah dan menolak untuk kembali padaku. Aku lelah dengan semua yang terjadi dan itu membuatku semakin marah setiap mengingatnya."

Jimin terdengar mendengus kesal. Lalu berbicara begitu banyak hingga Taehyung merasa kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Namun begitu menyerap segala kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin membuatnya segera berlari keluar menuju mobilnya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan panggilan sekretarisnya dan sapaan para pegawai yang dilewatinya.

.

.

"Kenapa paman Jimin tidak ikut?"

Jungkook menunduk menatap pupil bocah kecil itu lalu tersenyum. "Paman Jimin memiliki banyak pekerjaan disini. Dia berjanji akan sering-sering mengunjungimu."

Taekook mengangguk lalu kembali melangkah dengan tangan yang memegang ujung _coat_ ibunya. Ia menatap sekitar bandara yang terlihat begitu ramai lalu kembali mendongak menatap ibunya.

" _Eomma,_ aku berjanji tidak akan merengek untuk pergi kesini lagi." Ucapnya.

Jungkook kembali tersenyum lalu mengacak helai Taekook pelan. " _Eomma_ tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi terimakasih, sayang."

Mereka kembali melangkah begitu suara panggilan untuk jadwal penerbangan mereka terdengar melalui _speaker_. Jungkook menatap cincin dijari manisnya lalu menoleh kesekitar sejenak sebelum meyakinkan diri untuk melangkah masuk kedalam _gate_ penerbangan mereka.

.

.

Taehyung berteriak kesal begitu mobil didepannya tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Hari ini jalanan menuju bandara dipenuhi kendaraan hingga macet. Ia memejamkan matanya erat lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tiba-tiba segala ucapan Jimin dalam panggilan mereka tadi kembali terbayang dalam pikirannya.

 _"Hanya karena Jungkook mengatakan itu kau menyerah? Setelah mencarinya selama 3 tahun kau menyerah begitu saja? Kau tau, Jungkook memang akan segera menikah. Tapi saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke korea, ia mengatakan padaku akan mempertimbangkan kembali lamaran kekasihnya jika kau berjuang untuknya. Jungkook lelah berjuang sendiri melahirkan dan membesarkan Taekook, jadi ia ingin lihat kesungguhanmu. Dan sekarang kau menyerah? Enyah saja, Tae. Kau akan menyesal untuk kedua kalinya."_

Taehyung kembali berteriak. Ia memukul _stir_ mobilnya berkali-kali. Airmatanya kembali mengalir. Ia benar-benar menyesal dengan semua yang terjadi. Jika 3 tahun lalu ia bisa bersembunyi dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu kesalahan kakeknya. Namun saat ini semua yang terjadi memang karena kesalahannya.

.

.

Sebelum pesawat mereka lepas landas, Taekook menyempatkan diri menghubungi paman Jimin. Jungkook menyambungkan panggilan mereka sebelum pergi ke toilet. Taekook membicarakan banyak hal dengan pamannya. Meminta banyak hadiah jika pamannya berkunjung nanti sampai mengancam pamannya agar sering-sering berkunjung.

Saat mereka ingin mengakhiri panggilan karena Jimin harus pergi rapat, Taekook mengatakan hal yang membuat Jimin kesulitan bernafas. Tanpa melihat ekspresi Taekook, ia tau bocah kecil itu pasti sangat terluka. Dan Jimin tau, semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

.

.

 _"Paman tolong katakan pada ayahku. Aku akan menjaga eomma dengan baik, kami tidak membutuhkannya jadi dia bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak lainnya. Aku tidak masalah jika tidak tumbuh bersama ayah kandungku. Selama eomma baik-baik saja, aku akan senang. Tolong katakan padanya, Jeon Taekook sangat membencinya."_

.

.

 _-I love him. More than myself. That was my biggest mistake._

 _-jjk_

 _-He loved me more than anyone in the entire world and I destroyed him._

 _-kth_

.

.

 _"Banyak orang mengatakan titik itu menyedihkan. Ia tidak bertanya, ia tidak berseru namun ia mengakhiri."_

.

.

 _-Namun saat titik itu mengakhiri maka akan ada paragraph baru yang tercipta. Seperti sebuah kehidupan baru yang menyapa.-_

.

.

 ** _The End_**

.

.

 ** _Author's note:_**

Aku siap mendengar semua keluh kesah kalian karena endingnya.

Silahkan tinggalkan kesan kalian dikolom _review_.

Terimakasih

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.08.26_**


	13. Thanks to

**_Creepy Guy_**

 ** _thanks to~_**

.

.

.

Huehehehe akhirnya aku bisa bikin bagian ini lagi setelah sekian lama lol

Pertama-tama aku minta maaf untuk _readers_ yang agak kecewa dengan ff ini karena chapter-chapter belakang ceritanya agak _absurd_ / _yeah I know it/_

Banyak kekurangan yang ada di ff ini tapi aku sangat sangat berterimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah setia baca dan _reviews_ ff ini sampe akhirnya tembus 250 _reviews /cried/_

Ff ini adalah ff pertama yang dapet banyak cinta dari kalian, jadi aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu:"))

Aku sengaja bikin chapter terakhir lebih panjang. Awalnya cuma 3k _words_ tapi setelah kupikir-pikir jadinya aku tambahin lagi sampe akhirnya 6k _words_. Jangan bosen bacanya wkwk

Dan aku tekankan sekali lagi, ff ini **_murni_** hasil pemikiranku. Gak ada unsur jiplak sana jiplak sini. Apalagi jiplak author sebelah, karena aku gak suka baca ff kalau castnya bukan anak bangtan wkwkwk lol

Jadi buat yang merasa ff ini hasil jiplakan, _Shout it out with your account_. Jadi bisa kita luruskan lewat pm nanti hehehehe.

 _And my special thanks to._

Seperti biasa buat **_Nita kookies, Ummi, Iqoh_** yang selalu kurindukan.

Buat kaka author yang suka ngegosip di pm **_RainKim_**. Buat author _senpai_ yang suka manggilin _senpai_ ** _reepetra_** /utangnya masih mandet btw wkwk/. Buat adek kesayangan yang lagi sibuk sekolah **_MeikiToka_**. Buat kak **_Kukisnuna_** yang pake akun rahasia xD.

Buat _readers_ kesayanganku **_dianaindriani_**. Yang suka nagihin _sequel **princekimtaehyung**_. Yang sering pake akun _guest_ **_imaydiianna_**. Yang pasti selalu _review_ **_Kyunie_**. Yang suka kebawa perasaan **_Vin97_**. Yang kesel sama sikapnya Irene di ff ini **_SwaggxrBang._**

Buat _readers_ yang udah setia dan pernah baca ff ini. **_syupit, Betelguese, pinkimchi, baebiscuit, Yayadi (guest), Arlert09, SparkyuELF137, ducik890, vlaire7, Taekooks'cream, rosevelyn, lioneatbunny, terkenyodhhh, Viellert, archangelsunny, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, jeonyoungjae, SuGanious, Younghee (guest), shy.fukuru /_** semangat nulisnya/ ** _, mphikook (guest), vkooknokookv, NaluTachi, titamarlina357, PRISNA CHO, babyunch, mawarbiru (guest), danmiandiaalfheyalbus8_** /semogabener/ ** _, zzzk, yeonbin816, xxxjk9, aveolexia, magerybaby, adilaarang, Vi-kun, Husni Uchiha, yan miru, Julia Kie, Dwi3761, 10113k,_** ** _mpreg (guest), Haodong, kelincitembem, noonim, Kim Hyesoo, TaeForKook, Personaisme, chaerin (guest), aya.anezaki, Under taker-ssi, burangi74, Ovey, cbesideb, readersetia (guest), HwasaKook101, SherryMC, ismisofifia, nayehan, julianajeon97, Rei no Zero, mariaJK97, hilmaKins, yoonminlive, Kookiecare (guest), driccha, xeloxter, noerkook, febbipuspa, hanami96, Gijeon, vkook (guest), kim.naV7, Arlovskaya, Kookie ketjeh, Wulanchan, NORA (guest), sherlytaetae (guest), Noname (guest), kaihun.dsty, quiteumess, JJR (guest), taemochii, woojin's bae, and all guest._**

Anjir banyak juga wkwkwk Semoga gak ada nama yang terlewat dan salah ketik, kalo ada saya mohon maaf atas kekurangan saya:"))

Sebenernya aku punya rencana bikin beberapa chapter sequel untuk Creepy Guy, tapi aku gak yakin banyak yang minat hehehe. Sebaiknya gausah aja kali ya?! Lagian udah ada ff gantinya wkwk

Intinya aku sangat berterimakasih untuk _readers_ yang udah baca ff ini, buat 121 _favs_ , 163 _follo_ _w_ _s_ dan 268 _reviews_. Setelah aku liat ternyata ada _author_ _senpai-nim_ yang juga _follo_ _w_ ff ini hehe terimakasih banyak pokoknyaaaa.

 _I love you all~_

Sampai jumpa di ff _Twisters Relationship_ dan ff lainnyaaa~

ps: kalau penasaran sama foto Taekook bisa liat di instagram aku _aidoll_. Bakal aku upload disana fotonya~

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.08_** ** _.26_**


	14. Sequel Edition Chap 1: Meet You

_"Banyak orang mengatakan titik itu menyedihkan. Ia tidak bertanya, ia tidak berseru namun ia mengakhiri."_

.

.

.

 _"Namun saat titik itu mengakhiri maka akan ada paragraf baru yang tercipta. Seperti sebuah kehidupan baru yang menyapa."_

.

.

 ** _Aii-nim_** _present_

.

.

 ** _Creepy Guy (Sequel Edition)_**

 ** _Chapter 1:_** ** _Meet You_**

.

.

 _"Takdir menuliskan dalam sebuah pertemuan akan hadir perpisahan. Namun kisah ini akan menjadi sebuah pertemuan yang tidak memiliki perpisahan, karena kita berbeda, kita yang membuat takdir."_

.

.

Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan Taehyung masih membekas hingga kini. Bahkan setelah 2 minggu berlalu sejak ia kembali ke Italy, pemuda dengan netra kelam itu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaan lelaki yang masih dicintainya.

"Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya. Kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk kini mendongak menatap lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya. Senyum tipis diulasnya.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Pemuda itu tersenyun lalu mengacak rambut Jungkook gemas. Setelahnya ia duduk disebelah Jungkook dan merangkul bahu pemuda cantik yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya lalu tangannya membingkai wajah pemuda yang selama ini begitu menjaganya.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu." bisiknya.

Pemuda dengan senyum hangat itu mengangguk, menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya. Nafasnya berhembus pelan. Jungkook pikir akan mudah untuk mengatakannya, namun ternyata cukup sulit begitu menghadapi kenyataan.

"Bisakah kita undur tanggal pernikahannya, Yugyeom-ah?" ucapnya pelan.

Netranya menatap lamat-lamat wajah Yugyeom, takut jika kata-katanya menyakiti hati pemuda itu. Tanpa disangka Yugyeom justru tersenyum, membuat Jungkook menaruh harapan agar lelaki itu mengerti situasinya.

"Masalah Taekook?"

Jungkook mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari calon suaminya. Namun setelahnya ia mengangguk pelan meskipun hatinya tau bukan Taekook yang membuatnya memilih untuk mengundur tanggal pernikahan mereka.

Yugyeom tersenyum. Tangannya mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook. "Tenang saja, Aku akan mengambil hati Taekook sebelum tanggal pernikahan kita."

Jungkook terhenyak. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi. Netra kelamnya menatap kedalam diri pemuda dihadapannya. Saat Yugyeom mengulas sebuah senyuman, mau tak mau Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kita hanya perlu melihat bagaimana hasilnya nanti. Aku tidak sabar menjadikanmu milikku, Kook-ah" Yugyeom tersenyum kecil. "Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan dirimu untuk malam pertama kita, sayang." bisiknya.

Jungkook pikir mungkin memang begini garis takdirnya. Ia akan mencoba menerima kenyataan dan merelakan hatinya mulai saat ini.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah begitu ia dan Taekook kembali ke Italy, tidak selain sifat Taekook yang menjadi lebih pendiam. Biasanya anak itu akan ribut dan selalu meminta macam-macam pada ibunya, tapi sekarang anak itu lebih banyak berdiam diri. Jungkook pikir itu karena Taekook merindukan Jimin, maka ia kini mencoba menghubungi pemuda itu.

 _"Jungkook?"_

Suara Jimin terdengar terkejut, dan itu membuat Jungkook terkekeh lucu. "Iya, ini aku, _hyung_."

 _"Astaga. Aku merindukanmu, Kook-ah. Maaf tidak bisa menghubungimu karena aku benar-benar sibuk."_

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga merindukanmu, _hyung_. Tidak masalah, aku mengerti kesibukanmu."

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu dan Taekook? Ah~ aku sangat merindukan anak itu."_

"Aku dan Taekook baik, _hyung_. Tapi sepertinya anak itu merindukanmu. Dia menjadi pendiam belakangan ini."

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum kembali menjawab. " _Jika memiliki waktu luang, aku akan menemui kalian. Aku juga ingin bicara banyak hal dengan Taekook._ "

Jungkook menatap sekitarnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau bagaimana disana?"

Jimin terdengar menghela nafasnya kasar, " _Aku baik. Hanya saja Taehyung sering menemuiku untuk menanyakan kabarmu._ "

Jungkook merasa tenggorokannya tercekat begitu mendengar nama Taehyung, namun ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. "Lalu?"

Hening menyelimuti situasi mereka. Jungkook sampai menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya hanya untuk melihat apakah masih terhubung dengan Jimin.

" _Hyung._ " panggilnya.

" _Jungkook-ah, aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu tapi aku tidak yakin ini saat yang tepat._ "

Jungkook mengernyit bingung. "Tidak masalah. Katakan saja, _hyung_." ujarnya.

" _Taehyung.. Dia benar-benar berubah semenjak kau kembali ke italy.._ " Jimin mendesah frustasi. " _Dia menjadi lebih buruk. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalinya lagi._ " imbuhnya.

.

.

Jungkook melangkah tergesa. Karena terlalu asik berbicara dengan Jimin membuatnya lupa untuk menjemput Taekook di _playgroup_ nya. Selama ini Jungkook bekerja sebagai seorang guru vokal di sebuah akademi khusus musik. Walaupun Jimin menanggung semua kebutuhan mereka dan sebentar lagi Yugyeom yang akan bertanggungjawab atas dirinya. Namun Jungkook tetap ingin berusaha untuk berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri, Jungkook tidak ingin bergantung pada orang lain, karena Jungkook takut ditinggalkan lagi.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat didepan gerbang _playgroup_ putranya. Hanya tersisa beberapa anak yang asik bermain sambil menunggu jemputan orangtua mereka.

Taekook terlihat sedang duduk sendirian disebuah ayunan. Jungkook mengulas senyum tipis lalu memanggil nama putranya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Taekook hanya tetap terdiam dengan pandangan lurus.

Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang putranya. Seketika matanya terasa memanas dan hatinya seakan terkoyak. Disana ia melihat seorang anak yang sedang bermain dengan ayahnya.

Jungkook memaksakan seulas senyum, mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Ia kembali melangkah mendekati putranya.

Bahkan saat jarak mereka semakin mendekat, Taekook tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Taekook-ah."

Tubuh mungil itu sedikit terperanjat lalu kepalanya mendongak hingga netra mereka bertemu. Taekook tersenyum hangat, senyum yang sama persis dengan lelaki yang dicintainya.

" _Mommy, Let's go home._ " pekiknya

Lantas ia turun dari ayunan lalu mendekati Jungkook dan menggenggam tangannya. Menarik jemari ibunya untuk segera melangkah pergi. Walaupun tidak ada kata yang terucap, namun Jungkook cukup mengerti bagaimana perasaan putranya. Taekook membutuhkan seorang ayah.

.

.

.

Dalam langkah kecilnya dengan sebatang eskrim yang dipegangnya serta gumaman lagu yang sedari tadi dinyanyikannya disekolah, segala tingkah Taekook membuat hati Jungkook menghangat. Tangannya mengusak helai putranya gemas membuat Taekook sedikit memekik sebelum kembali merapikan helai kelamnya.

" _Ah~_ Taekook-ah. Hari ini Paman Yugyeom mengajak kita makan malam bersama. Kau mau kan?"

Taekook menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk mendongak menatap wajah ibunya yang menunduk memandangnya. Mendengar nama Paman Yugyeom saja membuat bocah kecil itu kesal, entah apa alasannya, hanya saja Taekook tidak menyukai paman itu. Paman Jimin jauh lebih baik dari lelaki itu baginya.

" _I don't want to, mom._ " Bibirnya mengerucut menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang merajuk. "Aku hanya ingin makan dengan _mommy_ saja." imbuhnya.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Lagi pula ia memang tidak mau memaksa Taekook untuk menerima kehadiran orang lain diantara mereka.

"Baiklah. Nanti _mommy_ masakan makanan kesukaan Taekook. Bagaimana?"

Pupil bocah kecil itu berbinar senang. Kepalanya mengangguk cepat dengan bibir yang tersenyum lebar. Jungkook tertegun, senyum kotak yang terukir diwajah putranya begitu mirip dengan senyum milik Kim Taehyung.

Bagaimana bisa Jungkook melupakan Taehyung bila setiap saat ia seakan melihat sosok pemuda itu dalam diri putranya?

.

.

Pemuda bersurai _mint_ hanya menatap malas kearah temannya yang sedari tadi mengobrak-abrik kamar apartemennya. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada dengan punggung yang bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Nafasnya kembali berhembus gusar. Bila tidak ingat dengan pertemanan mereka, ia pasti sudah membunuh temannya ini.

"Sampai matipun kau cari tidak akan ketemu, Tae."

Sudah kesekian kalinya Yoongi mengatakan hal ini, namun Taehyung terlalu enggan untuk peduli. Terhitung sudah 2 jam penuh Taehyung membongkar seluruh dokumen milik Jimin selagi pemiliknya tidak ada ditempat. Berharap ia akan mendapatkan sedikit saja informasi tentang keberadaan Jungkook, namun sampai saat ini tidak ada petunjuk yang ditemukannya.

Yoongi terlalu malas untuk menahan tindakan Taehyung, lagipula Jimin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pikirnya ―membiarkan Taehyung membongkar kamarnya seperti orang kesetanan.

"Jika kau mengatakan dimana dia berada, aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini."

Taehyung kembali mengambil setumpuk dokumen yang berada di brangkas pribadi Jimin dan mulai membuka lembaran kertasnya serampangan, hingga beberapa halamannya sobek. Masa bodoh dengan seberapa pentingnya dokumen ini, Taehyung hanya membutuhkan informasi.

"Aku hanya tau dia berada di Italy. Hanya itu."

Yoongi mengerang frustasi. Lama-lama seperti ini bisa membuatnya ikut menjadi gila. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

"Hentikan bodoh. Itu dokumen penting."

Yoongi menggeram kesal karena Taehyung sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ucapannya. Dengan cepat ia melangkah mendekati Taehyung yang duduk ditepi ranjang, mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Taehyung hingga berhenti merusak dokumen milik kekasihnya.

Taehyung mendongak, menatap Yoongi dengan mata elangnya. Sorot matanya memancarkan intimidasi yang cukup kuat membuat Yoongi kembali menghela nafas gusar.

"Sebaiknya urus keluargamu, Tae. Aku dengar Taehwan tidak ingin makan karena kau tidak pulang setelah pertengkaranmu dengan Irene."

Taehyung menepis kasar kedua tangan Yoongi yang mencekal pergelangannya. Matanya menatap malas lalu kakinya menendang kursi didepannya hingga terdengar suara debrakan keras. Membuat Yoongi mengumpat kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka."

Yoongi mendengus. Jika Taehyung bukan temannya, Yoongi tidak akan peduli. "Setidaknya pulanglah demi Taehwan."

Taehyung mengulas senyum remeh lalu mendesis pelan, seolah ucapan Yoongi hanya omong kosong belaka.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Yoongi mendelik kesal. "Kim Taehyung jangan keras kepala! Dia juga anakmu. Jangan menjadi lelaki yang brengsek"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, ia menatap Yoongi sekilas dengan senyum miring di wajahnya. "Lagipula sejak awal aku memang brengsek. Jadi tidak masalah bagiku."

" _Bangsat_!"

.

.

"Dia berubah. Jauh lebih mengerikan."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan. Tangannya sedari tadi memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Rasanya kepalanya akan meledak sebentar lagi karena masalah yang datang tanpa henti.

"Haruskah aku katakan dimana Jungkook berada?"

Namjoon menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Matanya menatap penuh tanya kearah kekasih yang duduk dihadapannya. "Kau tau dimana Jungkook berada?"

Seokjin yang sedang menyeruput jus jeruknya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan sejak awal?"

Seokjin berdecih pelan, "Memangnya kau tanya? Aku tidak akan bicara jika kau tidak bertanya."

Namjoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia harus menahan dirinya agar tidak timbul perdebatan diantara mereka. Setidaknya saat ini Namjoon membutuhkan informasi dari kekasihnya. " _Oke._ Baiklah. Ini salahku yang tidak bertanya padamu." Nafasnya berhembus pelan, "Jadi dimana Jungkook berada?"

" _Florence._ Saat aku berlibur disana aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, kita sempat bicara sebentar."

Namjoon mengangguk samar, masih menunggu kalimat yang lebih spesifik untuk informasi keberadaan Jungkook. Karena _Florence_ adalah kota yang begitu luas.

"Dia sepertinya baik-baik saja, bahkan kita tertawa bersama dan―"

"Oke. Lebih tepatnya kau tau dimana letak apartemennya?"

Seokjin mendengus begitu Namjoon menginterupsinya, padahal ia ingin menceritakan banyak hal dengan kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak tau."

Namjoon mengerang tertahan, mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban kekasihnya. Namjoon tidak ingin menyakiti hati Seokjin sedikitpun.

"Tapi aku tau dimana dia bekerja."

Namjoon kembali menatapnya antusias, "Dimana?"

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Akademi musik. Jungkook menjadi seorang guru vocal di akademi musik yang cukup terkenal di _Florence_. Pasti mudah menemukannya."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusak helai kekasihnya gemas. Setidaknya untuk saat ini Namjoon bisa bernafas lega setelah tau dimana keberadaan Jungkook. Walaupun ia masih ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Taehyung.

"Apa Taehyung benar-benar akan menemui Jungkook jika tau dimana dia berada?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Aku pikir begitu. Dia sangat bertekad untuk mendapatkan Jungkook lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anaknya dan Irene?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Taehyung sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun sekarang."

.

.

Jimin kembali menghembuskan nafas gusar. Matanya menatap Taehyung dan kekasihnya bergantian. Tidak ada satupun yang mencoba menjelaskan situasi saat ini, membuat Jimin menjadi frustasi.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Jimin baru saja datang dari kantor dan ingin segera beristirahat di apartemennya. Namun begitu masuk, Jimin sudah disuguhkan adegan baku hantam antara Yoongi dan Taehyung dengan kondisi apartemen yang begitu mengerikan.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kalian jelaskan padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

Taehyung mendengus, "Beritahu aku dimana Jeon Jungkook."

Lagi. Jimin sudah menduga bahwa itu ada tujuan Taehyung datang ke apartemennya dan membuat seluruh dokumen pentingnya menjadi berserakan. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan Jungkook lagi, Tae? Dia akan segera menikah."

Taehyung menggeram. Tangannya menggebrak meja yang ada dihadapan mereka membuat Yoongi sedikit tersentak lalu menatap jengkel kearah Taehyung.

"Hanya katakan saja dimana dia, Jim."

Suara rendah itu sarat akan dominasi. Namun Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kalem, mencoba menenangkan suasana yang tidak bisa tenang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengannya? Aku pikir Taekook tidak akan menerimamu."

Pupilnya menggelap menandakan bahwa Taehyung benar-benar berada dalam emosinya. Sedikit saja Jimin salah bicara, mungkin mereka akan berakhir menjadi adu fisik.

Jimin kembali menghembuskan nafasnya begitu pembicaraannya dengan Jungkook tadi pagi terngiang dalam pikirannya.

 _"Jika Taehyung terus mengganggumu, sebaiknya katakan saja dimana aku berada, hyung. Lagipula masih ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padanya."_

"Aku akan memberitahumu dimana Jungkook berada."

Taehyung langsung memberikan atensi penuh padanya. Menatap Jimin dengan mata tajamnya seolah mengancam pemuda itu agar tidak membohonginya.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menyakiti Taekook."

"Aku janji."

Jimin berdecih, janji yang diucapkan temannya benar-benar tidak tulus. Tipikal Kim Taehyung sekali.

"Jungkook berada di kota _Florence_. Dia mengajar di salah satu akademi musik terkenal disana, kau bisa menemuinya dengan mudah."

Setelahnya Taehyung bangkit dengan cepat, bahkan tidak peduli dengan kata 'terimakasih' yang seharusnya diucapkan. Bahkan ia tidak menggubris saat Jimin berteriak memintanya untuk menepati janji.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya?"

Jimin beralih menatap kekasihnya selepas kepergian Taehyung. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis, "Aku pikir hanya mereka yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Lagipula Taehyung tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya."

Yoongi mengangguk setuju lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "Kau bereskan semuanya, aku lelah setelah bertengkar dengan orang gila itu." ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang menatap tak percaya.

Jimin mengerang, mengacak rambutnya hingga semakin berantakan. Niatnya untuk beristirahat tenang sirna sudah digantikan dengan membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat kekasih dan temannya.

.

.

Jungkook membuka pintu kamar putranya perlahan hingga menampakkan figur mungil putranya yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku gambarnya. Jungkook tersenyum sembari melangkah mendekat. Memberi usakan kecil di pucuk kepala bocah itu sebelum ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Menggambar sesuatu?"

Taekook mengangguk lugu ―masih sibuk memperbaiki hasil gambarnya. Jungkook tersenyum gemas, setia menunggu putranya hingga selesai menggambar tanpa berniat mengintip pekerjaan bocah kecil itu, karena ia tau Taekook tidak akan suka bila Jungkook melihat gambarannya sebelum selesai dikerjakan.

"Selesai." Pekikan bocah tiga tahun itu membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Boleh _mommy_ melihatnya?"

Taekook menatap Jungkook sekilas sebelum mengangguk semangat. Tangan mungilnya mengangsurkan buku gambarnya kehadapan Jungkook, sehingga pemuda Jeon dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Ini adalah Taekook dan _mommy_." Jelas Taekook riang sembari menunjuk gambar manusia yang ia anggap sebagai dirinya dan sang ibu.

Jungkook memaksakan seulas senyum, "Gurumu menugaskan untuk menggambar keluargamu?" tanyanya pelan.

Taekook mengangguk, "Makanya aku menggambar _mommy_ juga." Jelasnya

Jungkook kembali menatap hasil gambaran putranya. Mengingat Taekook tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah membuatnya terluka. Meskipun Taekook tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh, namun dalam sorot matanya Jungkook tau. Taekook membutuhkan seorang ayah.

Tidak ada satupun anak yang senang jika memiliki satu orangtua. Walaupun mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, namun saat melihat teman sepermainan yang memiliki keluarga utuh pasti akan menyisakan rasa iri dalam diri mereka. Jungkook tau bagaimana perasaan putranya.

"Taekook-ah, bagaimana jika _mommy_ menikah dengan paman Yugeom?" Jungkook bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Berharap Taekook akan berubah pikiran dan mulai menerima kehadiran Yugyeom sebagai ayah barunya.

Taekook melipat mulutnya, menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. Jungkook terkekeh pelan, mengecup pipi gembil putranya gemas.

"Tapi kau akan membutuhkan seorang ayah, Taekook-ah."

Taekook menggeleng pelan, " _I'm okay mom._ Tidak masalah jika aku tidak memiliki seorang ayah."

Jungkook merasa hatinya terisis melihat seberapa baiknya Taekook menyembunyikan perasaannya. Anak seumurannya seharusnya hanya merengek jika menginginkan sesuatu, namun Taekook justru memendamnya sendiri.

"Taekook-ah―"

" _I don't want to call someone as daddy. I just have mommy and I'm okay with that._ "

Jungkook tercekat mendengar pernyataan lantang putranya. Dibalik kalimat yang terucap dari bilah bibir sang putra, Jungkook dapat melihat sebuah luka yang dalam pada sorot matanya. Saat itu Jungkook menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari putranya. Jungkook merasa Taekook mengetahui sesuatu tanpa disadarinya.

" _Mommy, I'm hungry~_ "

Rengekan Taekook membuat Jungkook kembali pada dirinya, segala pikirannya menjadi terpecah.

"Ayo kita makan, _mom._ "

Jungkook tersenyum, sekali lagi mengusak helai putranya sebelum beranjak bersama ke meja makan. Setidaknya hari ini berjalan lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. Dan Jungkook berharap hari-harinya akan baik-baik saja seperti ini, tanpa ada suatu masalah besar yang menghampiri dirinya dan Taekook.

.

.

Taehyung melangkah cepat memasuki rumah mewahnya, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia kembali ke rumah. Keadaan rumahnya cukup sepi mengingat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, mungkin semua orang sudah pergi tidur.

Barusaja ia mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Namjoon, memberikan perintah kepada asistennya itu untuk segera memesankan tiket pesawat tujuan _Florence._ Taehyung bertekad akan pergi kekota itu malam ini juga, ia tidak ingin terlambat lagi. Taehyung tidak ingin gagal lagi.

Taehyung masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengambil koper dan mulai memasukkan segala yang dibutuhkannya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli jika kegiatannya mengganggu tidur Irene, istrinya. Wanita yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini menemaninya mulai merasa terusik. Perlahan Irene bangun dari tidurnya, begitu menyadari Taehyung telah kembali pulang, ia segera beranjak mendekati suaminya.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Tanyanya.

Namun Taehyung tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya, bahkan lelaki bermarga Kim itu enggan menatap matanya.

"Kau ingin pergi?" Irene kembali bertanya setelah melihat Taehyung yang sibuk memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam koper. Kali ini Irene berharap akan mendapatkan jawaban.

Namun Taehyung tidak pernah peduli.

Irene merasa sesuatu menimpa hatinya hingga rasanya begitu sesak, nafasnya berhembus kasar mencoba untuk meredam emosinya. Namun begitu matanya kembali menangkap figur Taehyung yang tidak peduli akan kehadirannya, membuat emosinya kembali memuncah.

"Setidaknya katakan padaku kemana kau akan pergi. Aku ini istrimu, Kim Taehyung!" erangnya frustasi.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, netranya beralih menatap wanita yang terlihat begitu rapuh dihadapannya. Gerahamnnya bergerit bersamaan dengan rahangnya yang mengeras. Kakinya melangkah mendekati figur istrinya hingga berjarak sekitar satu meter.

" _Persetan_!" Bisiknya tajam lalu melangkah meninggalkan istrinya yang terdiam.

Taehyung tau dirinya terlihat begitu buruk.

Dan Taehyung tidak peduli.

.

.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lega begitu kakinya menginjak tanah asing yang saat ini dijumpainya. Setelah hampir 14 jam dalam pesawat akhirnya ia tiba disini.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil selembar kertas yang diberikan Namjoon sebelum ia pergi. Sekali lagi ia membaca tulisan yang terukir disana, membuat bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum.

 _Vante Academy_.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Kook-ah." bisiknya.

Taehyung dengan cepat bergegas mencari sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuan. Meskipun tubuhnya benar-benar berontak karena begitu lelah, namun otaknya begitu keras untuk membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat.

Begitu mendapatkan taksi dan berhasil menunjukkan tempat tujuannya, Taehyung merasa semakin tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook. Berharap jika sore ini Jungkook memiliki waktu mengajar jadi mereka bisa bertemu.

Kepalanya menoleh memandang jalanan Florence yang terlihat ramai namun begitu teratur, udara yang dihirupnya pun terasa begitu segar. Kota yang cukup indah untuk dikunjungi.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis begitu matanya menangkap papan nama yang begitu besar. _Vante Academy._ Begitu taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti, ia dengan cepat membayar tagihannya lalu bergegas turun.

Matanya memandang takjub bangunan dihadapannya. Setelah menyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi, kakinya dengan cepat melangkah masuk.

Bagian informasi, itu tujuannya saat ini. Setidaknya Taehyung harus meyakinkan bahwa Jungkook benar-benar mengajar disini.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan begitu seorang wanita dengan pakaian formalnya menyapa ramah. Sayangnya Taehyung tidak bisa berbahasa Italy.

" _Eum.. Hello.._ _I need.. some information.._ " ucapnya terbata. Dalam hatinya merutuki mengapa ia jadi terlihat begitu bodoh.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah seakan maklum dengan bahasa inggris yang kurang dikuasai Taehyung. " _What kind of information, sir_?"

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar, bingung bagaimana menjelaskan situasinya saat ini. " _Eum.. does this academy has a vocal teacher named Jeon Jungkook?_ "

Taehyung merutuk dirinya begitu melihat wanita dihadapannya mengernyit. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Jeon Jungkook." ulangnya lagi, berharap wanita itu mengerti maksudnya.

" _I'm sorry, sir. But―_ "

" _Hello, Belle._ "

Perhatian mereka teralih begitu seseorang datang menghampiri mereka dan menyapa wanita dihadapan Taehyung dengan ramah. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis kearah Taehyung sebelum kembali memandang wanita yang dipanggilnyaBelle.

" _I have something to do with Justin. So, can I meet him now?_ "

Taehyung memperhatikan interaksi kedua manusia dihadapannya. Ia kembali menatap lelaki yang berdiri disampingnya, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang asia.

"Maaf―"

Pemuda itu menoleh manatap Taehyung penuh tanya. Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Kau orang korea?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah, "Ya. Aku orang korea. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lega. "Aku ingin menemui seseorang disini. Tapi wanita ini sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan."

"Menemui seseorang? Siapa? Aku mengenal cukup banyak pengajar disini."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, sepertinya ini akan mudah untuknya. "Jeon Jungkook. Setauku dia mengajar vocal disini."

Pemuda dihadapannya terlihat terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya turun menatap penampilan Taehyung sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi setahuku tidak ada yang bernama Jeon Jungkook disini." ucapnya.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, merasa sedikit kecewa karena kenyataan tidak sejalan dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

"Mengapa kau mencari orang itu?"

Taehyung kembali menatap pemuda dihadapannya, "Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya."

Pemuda itu terlihat mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Taehyung. "Sepertinya kita harus berkenalan. Aku pikir kelak kita akan sering berjumpa."

Taehyung tersenyum, menyambut uluran tangannya. "Aku Kim Taehyung."

Setidaknya ia memiliki seseorang yang dikenal di kota asing ini. Mungkin saja Taehyung bisa meminta bantuan pemuda ini nanti.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah, membuat atmosfir disekitar mereka menjadi lebih hangat. "Senang berjumpa denganmu, Taehyung- _ssi_. Aku Kim Yugyeom."

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Pasti kalian kaget dapet notif ini kan /gak/

Aku mau ngasih tau, aku menyerah bikin _prequel_ untuk ff ini, (sebenernya mau nyerah bikin sequelnya juga). Tapi karena kalian berharap ada sequelnya, jadi aku gabisa ngebatalin gitu aja. Padahal aku semangat banget bikin prequelnya, cuma ujung"nya aku agak ribet misahin sifat Taehyung di ff ini sama ff Twister Relationship :") _sorry for my bad_.

Twister Relationship itu masih ngandat tak tau arah, jadi blm bisa di up.

Find You itu menguras otak banget bikinnya, gatau kenapa, makanya aku unpub:") /curcol

Jadi intinya aku minta maaf karena gak jadi bikin prequelnya, dan prequel yang sebelumnya terpaksa aku hapus :")

 _Fyi,_ di ff ini minyoon not yoonmin, okay.

Terimakasih atas pengertiannya.

Jangan lupa review yaaaa

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017_** ** _.11.04_**


	15. NOT UPDATE

Hallo, jangan kaget dulu liat notif ini.

Aku ke lapak cerita ini cuma mau ngadain voting,

Sebenernya dari bulan-bulan kemarin aku berencana rombak ff ini, dan lanjutin sampe sequelnya tamat, cuma belum bisa direalisasikan karena masalah waktu dan masalah plagiasi sebelumnya.

Jadi sekarang, akhir tahun 2018 aku mau buka vote untuk kalian yg pengen ff ini dilanjut.

Silahkan komen disini kalo kalian ingin ff ini aku revisi dan lanjut lagi.

Kalo lebih dari 100 orang yang komen setuju, bakal aku mulai publish versi revisinya di awal tahun 2019.

Kalo kurang dari 100 aku tinggalin ff ini dengan label DISCONTINUED dan lanjutin work yang lainnya.

Pilihan ada di tangan kalian.

Thanks

Aii-nim


	16. KEPUTUSAN

Hallo,

Seperti yang aku bilang kemarin, aku adain vote selama satu minggu untuk menentukan kelanjutan ff ini.

Dannn, setelah satu minggu aku hitungin berapa orang yg masih minat sama ff ini, ternyata.

Hanya 45 orang di wattpad

Dan 21 orang di ffn

Jauh dari target 100 orang.

Jadi berdasarkan hasil vote itu, ff ini resmi DISCONTINUED.

Maaf untuk yang merasa kecewa, karena ini udah jadi keputusan final.

Terimakasih udah mencintai ff ini :)))

Aii-nim


End file.
